Hikari and Yami
by Mijikai
Summary: Dark killed Light. Light was reborn. Dark goes to kill Light again. But will Light melt his cold heart before he kills him?
1. Light's Death

Mijikai: Hello! This is a fanfic that I wrote before Gurdian Angel, so the relation ship with me and some characters are different from that one. I'm not expecting it to be liked, I'm just putting it up so Gurdian Angel fans can have a fan fic to read while waiting for chapter four. Also two of my friends will be very happy when I post this. Okay anyway..........  
  
Warning: One: violence  
  
Two: Language  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Yugioh.  
  
Thank you and enjoy the story. ******************************************************************  
  
Prologue: Light's Death  
  
"Do you know your mission?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
" I want him dead, you hear!?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then go!"  
  
A sixteen year old walked out of the throne room. He had spiky black and red hair with golden bangs and crimsen eyes. He wore the suit of a warrior and leaped up and vanished into the darkness. he lived in the dark part of the land, and traveled to the light. ******************************************************************  
  
"Well, I see you're packed," said a teen.  
  
"Yes, well, you knew I had to go to earth."  
  
"I know," he said, with a smile. "I was just playing."  
  
An elderly man smiled.  
  
"I'll see you then."  
  
"Bye grandpa. I hope you come back soon."  
  
Sugoroku nodded and vanished. The teen fell back on the grass. He had spiky hair of black and red, and had long golden bangs that hung in his face. He had big purple eyes and wore loose white pants, shirt, and tied around the waist was a golden rope. He was barefoot and enjoying the sunlight. Unknowingly, two pairs of crimson eyes were watching him. He held the dog of the devil by it's collar.  
  
"Okay. Now."  
  
The dog ran out of the bushes and towards the relaxed boy. He sat up and muttered," Not again." and made a cut motion with his hand. The dog was hit with the pure light and became a petite dog. It was white and had a shimmer of gold. It ran over to the boy and lapped his face. He laughed.  
  
"Okay, okay. I love you to. Now go play with the other petite dogs."  
  
It yipped and ran off. The boy laughed as he watched him wrestle with another petite dog that was soft yellow.  
  
"Very impressive, Hikari"  
  
"Yugioh," he gasped.  
  
His evil smile dropped to a sneer. He drew his sword out. Hikari knew that sword.  
  
"Crimson," he whispered.  
  
"Yes, and it will be used for your crimson blood."  
  
He slashed at Hikari, but he flipped out of the way.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My mission is to kill you, and I will," and made another blow.  
  
Hikari jumped to the side.  
  
"Yugioh, why!?"  
  
"I follow my masters orders, and they are to kill you," and jumped up.  
  
Hikari was ready to dodge, but suddenly disappeared.  
  
"Wha....Ahhhhhhh!"  
  
He fell and landed on the grass.  
  
"Yugioh!"  
  
"It's Yami you idiot!" he sneered, while landing in front of him.  
  
Hikari struggled up. Yami had made a cut from his right shoulder down to the left side of his waist.  
  
"Yugioh," he said sadly.  
  
His once white clothes were red of blood.  
  
"Fight back you coward!"  
  
"No. Your my brother. I can't bear to hurt you."  
  
"Ha! You'll never learn."  
  
Hikari was up and put his arms around Yami.  
  
"Please don't," he said while crying. "Don't let evil do this to you."  
  
A sharp pain pierced his back. He winced as the blade was pulled out. Then he was shoved to the grass.  
  
"Don't give me that sentimental shit," he spat. "Fight back like a real leader would."  
  
"Yugioh, I can't hurt you. I love you. I care for you. You're my brother, my blood relative. I can't."  
  
He felt pain as Crimson was stabbed into his back and through the chest. As Yami removed it, he watched in pleasure as his twin brother lay motionless.  
  
"I hate you. I despise you."  
  
He lifted up Hikari's chin.  
  
"Do you love me now? After what I've done?"  
  
He removed his hand and his head fell back on the ground and turned to leave.  
  
"Mission accomplished." ******************************************************************  
  
Down on earth, Sugoroku got the message that one of his grandsons died. He made a little memorial and in a small room"  
  
"May you rest in peace," he murrmured.  
  
He had a picture of Hikari placed on a table with candles on each side. He grew worried. Hikari had been the leader of the light. He protected them, and made peace. The dark feared him, except for his twin brother, Yugioh. He was suppose to follow in his fathers footsteps, but decided to give it to his best friend. He became a great warrior instead. Hikari had followed in his mothers footsteps.  
  
"Hikari," he thoutht. "Who will now protect the light form evil?" ******************************************************************  
  
At the Sinful castle, Yami was on the balcony, sitting on the railing.  
  
"I'll have to sleep soon, until I'm called for a new mission," he thought.  
  
He remembered his brother.  
  
"Fool. He should have faught back!?"  
  
"Yami."  
  
Yami looked behind him.  
  
"It's time for....."  
  
"I know. I'm coming," and got up and laid himself in bed.  
  
As mist swirled around him, he fell into deep slumber.  
  
"You will wake when a new mission is needed to accomplish," and walked away. "With Hikari gone I can spread my evil wraith further," he said with an evil chuckle. "First the light, then the universe." ******************************************************************  
  
Mijiaki: Man I'm evil! My prologues are so far all evil. It's ominous now, but get's pretty amusing later on. (Winks) Promise.  
  
Yami: That was the most insulting fic! I would never kill me Aibou!  
  
Yugi: (Sob) Yami you said you loved me and would take care of me! Now I know the truth! (Runs to his room)  
  
Yami: Gah! Yugi! (Door gets slammed into his face)  
  
Mijikai: Okay, well anyway. I posted chapter one with it so it won't seem so dark. 


	2. Reincarnation?

Mijikai: So did you make up with Yugi?  
  
Yami: (Sulking) No, he wouldn't even let me talk.  
  
Mijikai: That's to bad.  
  
Yami: (Glaring) And do you know whose fault it is?  
  
Mijikai:( know totally freaked out) Um....pleaseenjoychapteroneandenjoy! (Runs for my life!)  
  
Yami: Get your ass back here!  
  
(I don't like swearing, it just shows a personality more and in some cases it's funny) ******************************************************************  
  
Chapter one: Reincarnation?  
  
It was fourteen years and Sugoroku was running the shop as usual, and was putting duel monster pacts away. It reminded him of his home.  
  
"Hey, excuse me, can I get a duel monster booster?"  
  
Sugoroku looked up. It was a fourteen or fifteen year old, with a head of blond hair.  
  
"Of course, young sir."  
  
"Jounouchi."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Jounouchi please."  
  
"Oh. Alright Jounouchi. One duel pack."  
  
"Hey Jou! Hurry it up!"  
  
"Hold your horses Honda!"  
  
"Jou will you hurry please. We won't to hurry before the crowd comes."  
  
"Hey, Anzu, I'm done. So stop nagging me."  
  
"Hey, hey. This is no place for a fight."  
  
The boy bowed and put his hands together.  
  
"Forgive my friends for disturbing your shop."  
  
"That's quite alright."  
  
The boy straightened.  
  
"Excuse me, what's your name?"  
  
"Huh? Oh. Yugi. Yugi Motoh."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Yami's eyes snapped open. He was being called for a new mission. He got up and walked to the throne room. He kneeled.  
  
"What do you ask of me?" he asked.  
  
"It seems your dear brother has been reincarnated."  
  
Yami's head snapped up.  
  
"I won't you to go down to earth, and kill him."  
  
"But, how will I find him?"  
  
"He's in Tokyo, and his name is Yugi Motoh."  
  
Yami stood up and started walking towards the door.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
He stopped and turned around.  
  
"Use this," and tossed an object.  
  
"A puzzle?"  
  
"Posses the pieces and when he solves it, then you'll be able to kill him."  
  
Yami nodded and left. ******************************************************************  
  
"Where do you live?" Sugoroku asked.  
  
"In the orphanage, ten miles down."  
  
"Would you like to live with me?"  
  
Yugi was speechless. Then brightened.  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
"Well, then, I'll pick you up tomorrow."  
  
When they left Jounouchi asked," What just happened?"  
  
"I guess I got adopted."  
  
"Wow, that's great," said Anzu.  
  
"Now we don't have to walk so far to meet you," Honda commented.  
  
"Yeah, and no more porridge either."  
  
"What's wrong with porridge?" Jounouchi asked.  
  
"Having it for two months straight, I think you'd be sick of it too."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Why don't we celebrate at the soda shop instead of going to the arcade," Honda suggested.  
  
"Yeah!" everyone cheered.  
  
Your treat Honda," Jounouchi said, while running.  
  
"What? Hey!" ******************************************************************  
  
Sugoroku went to the prayer room and bowed.  
  
"My dear Hikari. Have you been reborn? Have you saved some magic for reincarnation?"  
  
He stared at the photo, as tears ran down his cheeks.  
  
"Hikari," he thought. "Why? You protect your people, but what of you?"  
  
He bowed his head, while leaving, and silently closed the door. ******************************************************************  
  
The next day, Yugi packed and was waiting for Sugoroku.  
  
"I hope I like it there," he thought. "And I hope he won't serve porridge for supper."  
  
"Motoh?" came a voice.  
  
Yugi looked up.  
  
"Mail."  
  
Yugi took the box curiously and opened it ot find puzzle pieces.  
  
"Wow," he gasped, as they glowed to the touch. "I can't wait to get started."  
  
As he was about to try to put two pieces together, Sugoroku walked in. Yugi quickly put the pieces back in the box.  
  
"You ready Yugi?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Sugoroku shook his head.  
  
"Sugoroku is fine."  
  
Yugi nodded, as he picked up his suit case and followed him.  
  
"What happened to your parents?" he asked while they walked down the street.  
  
"I don't remember much, but when I was five, I started living in the orphanage."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Fourteen. I already go to Domino High School, for my parents left a lot of money and the orhanage used it to pay for school. At least that's what they told me."  
  
"Wise decision."  
  
"Sir....I mean.....Sugoroku. I'm kind of curious, why did you choose to adopt me? For you only just met me."  
  
Sugoroku was quiet.  
  
"I have my reasons, Hik...I mean Yugi."  
  
Yugi was quite puzzled. Once they reached the shop, Sugoroku gave him a short tour.  
  
"In conclusion, you must never ever enter this room. Understand?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good. Now freshen up in your room, and I'll call you down for lunch."  
  
Yugi nodded. Once he left, Yugi took out the puzzle and started working on it. So far, he got the base done, when Sugoroku called him down. Yugi was relieved it was sushi.  
  
"So, od you remember anything before you were born?"  
  
Yugi thought this a strange question.  
  
"Uhhhhhhhh. No actually."  
  
Sugoroku nodded.  
  
"Tell me, do you.....know or heard of Hikari?"  
  
Confusion filled his purple, violet eyes. Sugoroku sort of stared into Yugi's eyes. They seemed so familiar, yet different. After lunch, Sugoroku taught him how to run the shop, while or if he was gone. Around 5:00, Sugoroku closed up the shop and turned to Yugi.  
  
"I presume you have school tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Sugoroku nodded a bit. Yugi was in his room figuring out the puzzle. It seemed pretty easy, like it wanted him to solve it. That was a creepy thought. He tired, and put it away for tomorrow. Then got ready for bed and fell asleep.  
  
The next day, he got ready for school and left to wait for his friends. Jounouchi and Honda came ten minutes after Anzu. They started chattering and talking about the new game that had been invented. They sat in their seats.  
  
"Class!" the teaher annonced. "We have a new student today. Please welcome, Seto Kaiba."  
  
The class stared. He was tall with icy blue eyes, and short brown hair.  
  
"You may sit next to Yugi Motoh. If you could, please raise........" she stopped as Seto walked forward and sat right next to Yugi.  
  
"So, you know each other. Well, I guess I must have picked the right spot. Now open your books to page 301"  
  
Seto seemed to be staring at Yugi. He hated it. It sent a chill down his spine and his and his throat went numb. After, morning break, the teacher made an annoncement.  
  
"I want all of you to choose a partner, then I'll tell you the assignment."  
  
Honda and Jounouchi teamed up, and Anzu was going to Yugi, then Seto stepped in front.  
  
"I believe he's already taken," he growled.  
  
Anzu backed off and partnered up with Mai.  
  
"If you all have a partner, then have a seat.  
  
Everyone did.  
  
"Your assignment is to create two characters, and put them together in a story."  
  
Yugi gulped.  
  
"Now if you take out your math book, we'll learn more algerbra."  
  
At the end of school, it started to rain. Yugi groaned as the water soaked his clothes. He walked, and stopped. Since he was already soaked, he sat down on a bench, and leaned his head against it. He closed his eyes, and tried to remember before he came to the orphanage. He couldn't. He strained his brain, but all he got was a huge headache. Tears slipped down his face in fustration. He knew he should get going, or Sugoroku would get worried. Then he suddenly realized that the rain wasn't falling on him anymore. He opened his eyes to see a pair of brown ones looking at him.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
His voice had an accent, and he had pure white hair.  
  
"Yeah," he sighed, while getting up.  
  
Seeing this boy so sad made the other feel sad also.  
  
"Don't be sad," he said, while putting a hand on his shoulder. "My names Ryou. What' s your's?"  
  
"Yugi"  
  
"Yugi. That's a nice name."  
  
"I like yours too."  
  
"Why thank you."  
  
"Here, I'll walk you home."  
  
"Thanks. It's the game shop on the corner."  
  
They walked down the wet street and soon they came upon the game shop.  
  
"Thanks," Yugi called out, while going in.  
  
Ryou waved. Once Yugi was inside, his face darkened.  
  
"I feel an evil presence," he whispered. ******************************************************************  
  
"Yugi! Where have you been!? I've been worried sick! Take off those wet clothes, and up in the shower!"  
  
Yugi was quite, well, embarrassed. After the warm shower, he put on some pajamas and started working on the puzzle.  
  
"Yugi dinner!" came a voice after two hours.  
  
Yugi was a bit disappointed. He was almost done, and he had to stop. He put them away and walked down the hall. As he passed the forbidden room, he secret, that he couldn't go in. He pushed the curiousity away.  
  
"Curiousity is a very dangerous Yugi," he said to himself. "You never know when it can harm you."  
  
He went down and got a surprise.  
  
"Yum! Noodles!" he praised happily.  
  
They sat down and ate.  
  
"You like noodles?" Sugoroku asked.  
  
"Uh, huh. But my favorite is Sushi."  
  
Sugoroku was quiet.  
  
"I believe now, that he is the reincarnation of Hikari," he thought. Who was the boy you were with?" he asked.  
  
"His name is Ryou. He was a nice enough to walk with me."  
  
"Yes, he was. Yugi."  
  
Yugi looked up.  
  
"I think I can trust you. I'll give you permission to go in the shrine room."  
  
Yugi felt excited. Finally, after all the curiosity, he finally gets to visit the forbidden room. He ate in a hurry and pratically slurped down the broth. He put his bowl down in the sink, and rushed upstairs. He burst into the room. He gasped in amazement. The room was painted gold, and at the of the room was a small table. Placed on it was a picture. Yugi liked how it was set up. There were pretty candles with lovely flowers. White roses, his favorite. He stared at the picture. He looked almost like him, except older. His smile dropped as he saw the sadness in the boy's eyes. Yugi examined the flowers.  
  
"These are going to die soon," he muttered to himself.  
  
Someone opened the door.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Um, Sugoroku, I hope you don't mind me asking, but............"  
  
Sugoroku knew Yugi would probably ask, why the boy in the picture looked like him.  
  
"Is he your......son?"  
  
That shocked him, and was caught off guard.  
  
"No. He actually is my grandson."  
  
"He looks so sad, yet he smiles," a tear fell. "Is he.....," more tears fell.  
  
"He died fourteen years ago."  
  
Yugi was staring at the picture. He got up and bowed.  
  
"Rest in peace in the world above," he murmured under his breath.  
  
He straighted and left. Yugi went to his room, and took out the puzzle. He didn't know if he wanted to finish the puzzle. Something beckoned him to finish, and he slowly put three pieces in. Now he had only one piece left. He picked up the last piece and slowly put it in.  
  
"I complited it," he gasped. "I can't believe it. But it seemed so simple yet looked so complicated."  
  
The puzzle glowed and flashed. Yugi covered his eyes, then removed them. He gasped as he looked at a boy in front of him. ******************************************************************  
  
Yami: Aibou, I'm sorry, but it's just a story it's not real.  
  
Yugi: (Sniff) seems real enough.  
  
Yami: But I really don't hate you, honest.  
  
Yugi: Really?  
  
Yami: Really. (Both hug)  
  
Yugi: Hey Yami, Y.Bakura told me that you're going to try and kill me again. Is that true?  
  
Yami: Uhhh, ummm.......uhhhhh  
  
Yugi: (Pulls away) Then it is true! (Runs away back into his room)  
  
Yami: (shaking with anger) Y.Bakura!  
  
Mijikai: (Peaks out of hiding place and seeing Yami beat the crap out of Y.Bakura.) Well, looks likes he's forgotten about me. (Starts heading towards the exit)  
  
Yami: You're next you stupid author!  
  
Mijikai: Dang!  
  
The starting is sad, I know, but it gets better. And amusing, especially when Yami joins in. Humor coming up folks!  
  
Review if you think it's good and I should keep posting. 


	3. Yami, Ryou, and an enemy

Mijikai: HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPP!!!! YAMI'S TRYING TO MURDER ME!!!  
  
Yami: You better not let me catch you, because all this running is getting me seriously pissed!  
  
Mijikai: (Looks around frantically for a hiding spot. Finds the perfect one) Sactuary! (Probably didn't spell that right. Aw well. Hides behind Yugi)  
  
Yugi: Yami! First you try to kill me and now you try and kill the author! How murderous can you get!? (Walks off)  
  
Yami: (Staring with his mouth hanging open)  
  
Mijikai: Guess I'm off the hook.  
  
Yami: (Eyes narrowed) Don't bet on it.  
  
Mijikai: (Gulp) Oh Lord! **************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: Woah! I never expected this many reviews! I guess it was that good.  
  
Lady Kaiba: I'm sooo glad you like it! Thanks for the compliment on the my summary. I LOVE YOUR DESERT ROSE FAN FIC!!!  
  
KazeWind: Glad you think it's great. And I will keep on writing!  
  
violettegal345: Um....Yami just did in chapter one near the end.  
  
Sozuki: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.  
  
Koji: Thank you ssssoooo much for your compliments! And I don't know why I stopped it right there. I'm just copying what I wrote in the summer. And I swear on my blood I will keep continuing till this fan fic is done!  
  
Jadesaber: Happy you think it's good. And I will try to post each chapter daily. If I can.  
  
noby: Glad you think it's nice. ^-^  
  
Melissa & Yami Melissa: Thrilled you liked it! I know it is sad when Yami kills Yugi, I know he' d never do that! Don't worry they should get along eventually in the credits and the story. (Yami: Yugi please! Yugi: (Sobbing) Leave me be! (Slams door in front of Yami) Yami: (sulking)) ^- ^0 Well at least I hope they do. Other wise I'm going to have to find new hidding places from Yami. Don't worry, I know what you mean when you say Yami loves Yugi. (I know you don't mean yoai) Glad you like!  
  
Mijikai: Know on with the chapter! ***************************************************************  
  
"Who are you?" Yugi asked, while backing away.  
  
"Your exetcutar," he said mockingly, while drawing a blade at his side.  
  
He raised it, and quickly brought it down. Yugi, just as quickly, put up a hard covered book for selfdefence. It was slashed in half. Yugi threw the pieces at the mysterious boy, and ran for the door. The boy (Yami: Stop calling me boy! I'm at least a teenager! Mijikai: My fic, your problem) quickly jumped in front.  
  
"Go away and leave me alone! I'm only a teenager that did nothing to you!"  
  
He was only struck down. (Yami: Hey! That's Y.Bakura's job to hurt people!) He raised his sword. (Yami: Noooo! Please don't make my aibou die! Mijikai: (Anime temple) Yami, you crybaby, will you SHUT UP!!! AND STOP INTERUPTING THE READER!!!)  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
"Sugoroku?" Yugi said in a small voice, while looking through his hands.  
  
"What the hell is this?" the boy growled.  
  
Yugi uncovered his face and looked curiously at the amulet around his neck.  
  
"It's a protector. You can not kill Yugi as long as you wear it."  
  
"How dare you old man," and lunged for him. (Sugoroku: I resent that "old man" insult)  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Yugi shouted, while putting himself in front of Sugoroku.  
  
Once he was about to tackle Yugi, he bounced off something invisable.  
  
"Damn!" he hissed.  
  
"Hey, stop your pitiful swearing."  
  
"Why should I listen to a puny boy like you?"  
  
Yugi felt his blood boil.  
  
"Puny?" he said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Yeah, also weak, and pitiful."  
  
"Oh, and your Mr.High and Mighty."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean!?" he shouted in Yugi's face.  
  
"Why don't you do us all a favor and go do something about your breath."  
  
"Are you insulting me!?"  
  
"Depends, if you favor your breath a lot."  
  
"How dare you!"  
  
"How dare you storm in here and just kill for no reason!"  
  
"Brat!  
  
"Moran!"  
  
"Idiot!"  
  
"Bully!"  
  
"Puny insolent dumb ass!"  
  
Yugi had it.  
  
"Fine! Be that way!" and stormed out of the room.  
  
"He is no way the reincarnation of him," he growled. "Hey!," he barked, while following. "I'm not finished!"  
  
Sugoroku sighed. He had a very bad feeling about this.  
  
"Both twins, here? I'll be lucky if the store stays up even for a day."  
  
Yugi slammed the door behind him, and sat on his legs in front of the picture. He sweat dropped as he heard the door bang open  
  
"Why are you following me?" Yugi demanded.  
  
"I'm not finished."  
  
"Well, save it."  
  
"What the heck are you doing?"  
  
"Why should you care?"  
  
"I care about nothing!"  
  
"Stop yelling, or you'll give me a migrain (spell right?)"  
  
"You talk pretty big for a youngling."  
  
Yugi fell over.  
  
"I'm fourteen," he said through clenched teeth.  
  
"You are pathetic. Can't even grow."  
  
Yugi marched up to the taller boy.  
  
"You take that back you insesitive clod!" (My friend gave me that idea for the insult)  
  
"Make me," he hissed.  
  
"Why you.......!"  
  
"Boys, boys, boys. Yugi, Yami stop fighting. This is a shrine."  
  
Yugi bowed his head in shame. He turned to the picture and bowed with his hands clappped together.  
  
"Forgive me Hikari for out disturbance."  
  
Yugi saw Yami twitch a bit.  
  
"You know him?" Yugi asked, eyebrow raised.  
  
"He is the twin brother," Sugoroku answered for Yami.  
  
"That is information he does not need to know!"  
  
"Leave Sugoroku alone!" he shouted, when something clicked in his mind that made his eyes go wide. "I bet I know what happened. Yami your so cruel!," and ran out of the room.  
  
"Brat," he spat.  
  
"Are you willing to kill your brother a second time?" Sugoroku asked.  
  
"None of your concern," and turned sharply as he disappeared. ***************************************************************  
  
Yugi sat on the rooftop, crying.  
  
"How could he," he thought. "That's lower then low, that scum!"  
  
/Watch your mouth/  
  
//Get the heck out of my head! And leave my thoughts alone!//  
  
/I don't see why I should/  
  
//Moran!//  
  
/Wuss!/  
  
//Nail head!//  
  
/Asshole!/ (Yami's got a dirty mouth, doesn't he?)  
  
//Show off!//  
  
/Teme!/  
  
Yugi was quiet.  
  
//You really hate me that much?//  
  
/I've hate your guts! Both of you! You both make me retch!/  
  
//...........//  
  
Yugi sighed. There was no reasoning with this guy, and further more, his swearing was getting on his nerves.  
  
"This is just a nightmare. It will be gone when morning comes," he murmured. ***************************************************************  
  
When he woke up, he found he fell asleep on the roof. He quickly went back in and got ready for school, and went down.  
  
"Good morning Yugi, Yami."  
  
Yugi looked confused, then turned around. He cried out and fell back.  
  
"You are pathetic."  
  
"Oh, hold your tounge!" Yugi snapped.  
  
"Since you are here on earth, Yami, you will need to eat."  
  
"You're an alien? And you never ate?"  
  
He felt a hard whack on the back of his head.  
  
"Shut up," he growled.  
  
Yugi rubbed the back of his head and sat down, eatting waffles. Once he was done, he put the dish in the sink.  
  
"Bye Sugoroku. Bye Moran," and was about to leave when Yami stood up.  
  
"Remember, I still have some unfinished buisness with you."  
  
"Fine, but I still think your a (Puts L shape on his forehead with his fingers) Loser!" and ran out the door.  
  
"Why that little......"  
  
"Yami sit down and eat!" Sugoroku said sharply.  
  
Yugi was sniggering as he ran out.  
  
"Hey Yugi."  
  
Yugi stopped.  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
"I see you're surprised."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
At the same time, his other friends came.  
  
"Hey Yug! Hey, who'e this?" Jounouchi asked.  
  
"This is Ryou, I met him yesterday."  
  
"Hey, Ryou," everyone greeted.  
  
"Hello everyone."  
  
"I believe you are Yugi."  
  
"Oh, hi....Seto"  
  
Seto stood there with his arms folded. He seemed to be glaring at everyone around Yugi.  
  
"Are they bothering you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good. I'll see you at school then," and walked on.  
  
Yugi stared after him, dumb founded.  
  
"I'm not really getting him," Yugi said, while walking.  
  
"Don't worry about him," said Ryou, but seemed to be glaring at his back.  
  
In class, they were talking about the Ocean Life. Ryou was a new classmate and sat on the other side of Yugi.  
  
"This is weird," he thought. "These two pretty much act like they know me, but I have never seen them before in my life."  
  
Near the end, the class was working on their projects. Ryou joined in with Yugi's group, (much to Seto's distaste)  
  
"What is your character?" Ryou asked.  
  
"I have no idea why I drew this moran, but I guess i was frantic," and put down the picture of Yami.  
  
Seto seemed to glare at it.  
  
"Don't like my art?" Yugi teased.  
  
"No, it's just that the character looks familiar."  
  
"You know this loser?"  
  
Seto was quiet.  
  
"Anyway," Ryou continued. "This is my character."  
  
Yugi looked at it.  
  
"You know Hikari?"  
  
Ryou snapped his eyes on Yugi.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"How or what was he like? He looks really nice. I'm just disappointed that I didn't get to meet him."  
  
Seto and Ryou both looked at Yugi.  
  
"So, who did you draw?" Yugi asked.  
  
Seto put down his picture. It was of a ten year old boy with black hair and aqua eyes (don't know his eye color).  
  
"Wow," said Yugi in amazement. "Your drawing is amazing. Both pictures look so realistic."  
  
While Yugi stared in amazement at the artwork, both Seot and Ryou glared at each other.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Yugi left school and started walking home. As he did, someone stepped in front of him.  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
He was smacked on the cheek.  
  
"Never," he growled. "Mention that name."  
  
"You're not him. Leave me alone!"  
  
"I will, when you're dead."  
  
Yugi quickly ran, but felt a pain peirce his arm. He cried out as he fell.  
  
"My sword, Death."  
  
Yugi struggled up, then instinctively held out a hand.  
  
"Elemental Light!"  
  
A light flashed and the stranger dodged it.  
  
"His powers are returning," he thought.  
  
He landed.  
  
"We'll meet again youngling," and was gone.  
  
Yugi stared for a minute, then continued walking home. ***************************************************************  
  
"Sugoroku!? Tadaima!"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Huh, I guess he's outside."  
  
To his disappointment it was Yami. He was leaning in a tree with his eyes closed.  
  
"Hey! Moran!" he called out. "Where's Sugoroku!?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Are you ignoring me!?"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"Get off your lazy butt and answer me!"  
  
Still no response. Yugi was getting ticked now. He walked under the tree and took hold of the cape and yanked. Yami fell out of the tree.  
  
"You little twerp!"  
  
"You wouldn't answer me!"  
  
"I don't have to!"  
  
"Well it's rude if you don't!"  
  
"Twerp!"  
  
"Jerk!"  
  
"Brat!"  
  
"Idiot!" and turned sharply away.  
  
He was about to go in when he said," Loser with a capital L," and disappeared into the room.  
  
Yami kicked the tree, which left a nice hole. ***************************************************************  
  
Yugi bandaged his arm and cleaned up the blood that dripped in the house. He went to his bedroom, to see Yami kneeling on the windowsill.  
  
"Bakura," he growled.  
  
"Is that the name of that freak that tried to kill me?"  
  
Yami's head turned sharply.  
  
"He What!"  
  
Yugi was a bit surprised. Did Yami actually care?  
  
"He's trying to steal my mission, that......"  
  
As if.  
  
"While you're fussing over Bakura, I'll be going."  
  
"And where, may I ask, are you going?"  
  
"No, you may not ask. And it's non of your buisness," and turned to leave.  
  
"I'm going with you."  
  
"You most certainly won't! I don't want you in my head! And you're bad enough at home!"  
  
"Is that an insult?"  
  
"Maybe, but you wouldn't know you half wit!"  
  
"Why you little monster."  
  
"You should talk! You're the one who looks like one!"  
  
Yami lunged at Yugi, but bounced off again.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"You can't hurt me, and you have to except that."  
  
"You will pay for this you little......."  
  
Yugi slammed the door.  
  
"I can not believe I'm stuck with him," and went down to the shrine.  
  
"Hikari, how can you survive with him? He's so annoying, and I wish he never came. You probably suffered more though. I wish I could meet you. You seem like a nice person. I can use something good to happen for once. Except, it was nice I met my friends." He suddenly sweat dropped. "and I wish the moran behind me would stop following me."  
  
He turned adn looked straight into those crimson eyes.  
  
"Stop following me! No matter what, you can't kill me!"  
  
Yami didn't answer.  
  
"What's wrong? Demon caught your tongue?"  
  
Yami seemed to be staring at the photo. Yugi shrugged and studied the flowers. They had brown creeping along the edges. Yugi gently touched the rose, and gently stroked the petals. He stood up and walked headed out of the room.  
  
"White roses were his favorite, right?" Yugi asked, while stopping next to Yami.  
  
"Hm? Oh, yeah, they were."  
  
"Thought so," and was about to walk down the hall, when "Cherry Blossoms."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"He also loved Cherry Blossoms."  
  
"Yami"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What's your favorite flower?"  
  
"I never had one. I never favored flowers."  
  
"Oh," and walked to his room.  
  
"I hate that boy. I will always despise him, and will carry out my mission. I'll gain his trust, then once he it off, I'll kill him." (I think I forgot to mention in the first chapter that Yugi is the only one who can take the amulet off of Yami. So you won't get confused)  
  
"Yugi! Yami! I'm home!"  
  
Yami sighed and swiftly ran up till he was on the roof. He lied down and closed his eyes. ***************************************************************  
  
Mean while, Yugi had finished his homework and called Jounouchi on the phone. So far they talked for half an hour.  
  
"Yeah, and man did he get his butt whiped."  
  
"I know. I still feel sorry for him though."  
  
"Talk to you later."  
  
"Bye Jou."  
  
He hung up. He went down to find Sugoroku going through the mail.  
  
"Here you go Yugi."  
  
Yugi took the letter and opened it. He sort of stared.  
  
"Something the matter?"  
  
"No," and walked up the staircase.  
  
He sat on the bed and stared at the letter.  
  
"Hey twerp. Sugoroku asks you to come down."  
  
"Tell him, I'm not hungry."  
  
Yami shrugged and went back down.  
  
"Might as well," he sighed.  
  
He got up and packed his stuff. He put the letter on his desk and went out the window.  
  
"Bye Sugoroku, you had always been good to me. Bye Hikari, I'll always pray to you. I think I'll even miss that loser. Bye Yami," and ran off. ***************************************************************  
  
Yami: This is the most insulting chapter ever! I would never swear or call my Aibou names! I am going to kill Bakura for even touching Yugi!  
  
Mijikai: Yugi, you reason with your other self.  
  
Yugi: I don't want to.  
  
Mijikai: Look, it' only a made up story!  
  
Yugi: Oh, I'm not mad about that any more, I don't want to talk to him because...........  
  
Yami: Look, the only reason I go to Bakura's swear paties because they have dueling compitions.  
  
Yugi/Mijikai: (Staring, mouth hanging open)  
  
Yugi: You WHAT! All right mister, we're going to have a long talk. (Pulls Yami by the back of his jacket)  
  
Yami: Me and my big mouth.  
  
Mijikai: BAKURA! NO MORE OF YOUR PARTIES!!!  
  
Bakura: Aw, shit! What am I going to tell the guys.  
  
Mijikai: Who else has been going to your parties? (Eyes stern)  
  
Bakura: Seto, Jounouchi, Honda, Ryou( I do not!), Yugi (Yugi pokes his head out of the room and gives a look to Bakura that would make anyone flee for their life), Okay, never mind. Ushiro (Why the heck did you invite him?) Malik, Pegusis,......(List goes on)  
  
I hope poeple don't mind humor in the chapters. Any way stay tuned for more and thanks for the reviews! Keep reviewing if you like it and you won't me to post more. 


	4. Parents

Mijikai: So far we met Seto, Yami, Ryou, and Bakura. What will happen next? Read and find out.  
  
Yami: Who would read your insulting fic.  
  
Mijikai: (Hits Yami over the head with a bat) shut up!  
  
Yugi: Anyway, read and enjoy. Alright, alright. Mijikai stop hitting Yami. Yami, stop insulting her fics! ***************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: Thank you sooooooooooo much! I love all my reviews!  
  
Wolfchanger: I'm glad you think it's fun to read and yes, I will keep the humor up! And I swear on my.........! Yami: (Hand covering Mijikai's mouth) What she's saying is, she's happy you really like it and hope you stay tuned for more. Mijikai: (Grumbles) Meany, insensitive baka. Yami: I heard that.  
  
krylancelo: Thanks for the compliment! I will keep it up! Yami: Unless I hide her script. Mijikai: (Grabs back of Yami's coat) I don't think so.  
  
FukaiMori: Here's the next chapter for you. See? I won't keep you waiting very long. ^-^ . (^-^0 I hope Mori didn't hurt herself very much or hopefully at all)  
  
zypher: (Smiles) Glad you like and like the humor. Yami: Humor sucks. Yugi: Is it because you can't crack a joke? Yami:.......... Mijikai: Doesn't get them either.  
  
Lady Kaiba: YEAH! I'll check it out today. And I'm reallllllly sorry if I hadn't reviewed yet. I was shy about reviewing fics for a while. And I sometimes read and leave because (sulking) I have a time limit to the internet. I like your idea, I'm going to save it for another fan fic though. Sorry. Anyway..... Yami: She's glad you think it's humorous and funny and hopes you review again. Mijikai: .....it's amusing, baka. Yami: what ever. Mijikai: And, humor and funny is same dif, dork. Yami: Well....... Yugi: (giggle) He's lose for words. Yami: Grrrrrrr.  
  
FukaiMori: S'okay. We all make mistakes. (Smiles) Yami: Except some make it worse then others. Mijikai: Hey! Yugi: But Yami. What about that time you made the washing machine blow up, singed the kitchen, flooded the bathroom, and called the painter instead of the plumber by 'mistake'. Yami:.....Of all the people! Why does it have to be Aibou against me!? Mijikai and Yugi: ^-^0  
  
Any way, don't worry about it. (Thumbs up)  
  
KawaiiBlackMoon: I'm glad you like it and think it's funny! Yami: (about to say something) Yugi: (Covers Yami's mouth and gives thumbs up to Mijikai) Mijikai: Thanks Yugi. Anyway, I won't let your waiting be in vain. ^-^  
  
violettegal345: Oops. Didn't mean to make him like that. Yami: HOW COULD YOU MAKE BE LIKE THAT MORAN!!! Mijikai: Uhhhhhh. (blushing) Anyway, yeah, he is pretty evil. You haven't read a fic when Yugi swears? I've read one where he badly swears. Yugi: I DON'T SWEAR!!! Yami: Yeah right. Yugi: (Tears form) Yami: Uh, I mean, yeah, right. You don't swear. Mijikai: He's not going to pull it off. ......Do I make Yugi swear? I thought I only made Yami swear? Huh, intreasting. (Snaps out of thoughts) Stay tuned for more! Yugi: Yami, do I swear? Yami: Uhhhhhhhh......  
  
Sozuki: Glad you like it!  
  
Phew! That was a lot of reviews. More then I usually write for a chapter. Okay, I'll shut up know so you can all read. ***************************************************************  
  
"Twerp! Will, you....." he paused.  
  
The room was empty. He saw a note on the table. He opened it.  
  
Yugi, Since your parents have come, we transferred you to them. They will be expecting you soon. the address card, you will find inside also.  
  
Best of Luck,  
  
The orphanage.  
  
"Finally, a little peace and quiet."  
  
"Yami? Where's Yugi?"  
  
"He left for his parents. Finally, the brats gone."  
  
Suddenly, something hit him.  
  
"Shit! My mission!" and ran out the door.  
  
"Where are you going!?"  
  
"To find the little monster!" ******************************************************************  
  
Yugi was staring at a house. It didn't look pleasant. He slowly walked up and rang the doorbell. Two unpleasant looking people opened it. They glared at him.  
  
"Um, is this the third house down from the shrine?" he asked, hoping thy would say no.  
  
"You have come to the right place," the women said coldly.  
  
She suddenly smacked him across the face.  
  
"You little twit!"  
  
Yugi stared, speechless. The man grabbed him, and went up the stairs. He threw him on the floor.  
  
"You never ever run away again!" he shouted, slapping him each time he said each word.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, shackily.  
  
"Stupid boy!" and slammed him on the floor.  
  
He kicked him repeatedly. He grabbed Yugi by the hair.  
  
"You under stand!"  
  
"Y...yes, sir," he said while crying.  
  
He was thrown and his head hit the wall. He slid down and lyed there. His head throbbed like the rest of his body. That hit on the head brought the memories back. He remembered now. When he was five, he ran away and hid in an alley way. The orphanage found him and he lived there . He winced. His arm was starting to burn. He would have lifted up his sleeve ot look at it, but his body ached to much. He closed his eyes.  
  
"Hikari. Here my prayer." ******************************************************************  
  
Ryou was walking through the streets. He looked around for any followers. None. Suddenly, a hand went over his mouth, and someone hissed," Long time no see."  
  
Ryou quickly broke away.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"You know."  
  
"No, you can't. This time I will prevent it!"  
  
"Hahahahahahah! Ryou, you split my sides. A weakling like you stand against me, the greatest warrior?"  
  
"More like second greatest. Yami's the one who succeeded."  
  
"Never! Ever! Say that name!," and drew a blade.  
  
"You won't kill me with that," and drew his blade. "Life!"  
  
"Death!" and lunged.  
  
Ryou struggeled, trying to push the blade away. He fell back, and Bakura jumped and raised his blade.  
  
"White petals!"  
  
White rose petals fluttered every where.  
  
"Damn petals!" Bakura yelled as they got in the way of his sight.  
  
"An attack, Hikari taught me," came his voice.  
  
Once Bakura landed, Ryou was gone.  
  
"I'll kill him Ryou! I swear I will! And then you!"  
  
Ryou concealed himself in an alley way. He sighed sadly.  
  
"I will not have it repeated. I swear I won't."  
  
He watched as Bakura disappeared.  
  
"Bakura. One time you almost succeeded by cutting him with that deadly blade, but I won't let that happen. Not this time. I better go check on him," and started walking again.  
  
"Mr.Motoh!" he called.  
  
No one answered. Frowning he went up the stairs and into Yugi's room. He knew he shouldn't intrude, but this was an emergency. He spotted a letter on the table. He hesitated, but picked it up. He read it.  
  
"Oh, no," and ran out. ******************************************************************  
  
Yugi lyed there on the hard wood floor. His body smarted, and he couldn't move. His mother had come in minutes before and beat him, and shouted at him. He wanted to let his spirit free and be free of pain.  
  
"Are you going to lye (I don't think I spelled that correctly) all day or come with me?  
  
Yugi opened his eyes.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Who else?"  
  
"What the heck took you so long!?"  
  
"Hey! You took the address card and it took me a while! Aren't you at least grateful I came!?"  
  
Yugi stared. Was Yami actually starting to care?  
  
"Besides, I have a mission and you still need to take the damn amulet off."  
  
Yugi sweat dropped.  
  
"I got to stop kidding myself," he muttered.  
  
"I also had to get instructions from people."  
  
"You were dressed like that in public!?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"You're dressed for Halloween!"  
  
"I've worn this since I became a warrior!"  
  
"What ever."  
  
"You coming or not?"  
  
Yugi struggled up and followed. Once he reached the bottom floor he cried out.  
  
"You killed them!?"  
  
"Got a problem with that?"  
  
Yugi stared, horrified.  
  
"Oh, my god."  
  
"Coming or not?"  
  
Yugi followed. As they walked down the street, someone was running from behind them. They turned to see Ryou. Ryou planted himself in front of Yugi.  
  
"You shall not kill him."  
  
"Ryou, I believe I can't even make him bleed, because of the danm amulet."  
  
Yugi just stood there. Ryou kneeled in front of him.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
Yugi threw himself on him and sobbed. Ryou was a bit shocked at first, then patted him on the back.  
  
"It's alright. Don't cry. Everything will be alright."  
  
Yami stood in the background.  
  
"Come on wimp, we need to get home."  
  
Ryou glared at Yami. Yugi sniffed, and pulled away.  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes, I feel better. Thank you," and walked quickly to catch up with Yami.  
  
Ryou laughed lightly as he heard, "Hey Moran! Wait up!"  
  
"Why should I? Tortoise?"  
  
"Owe. Know it's personal," and there was a whack.  
  
"Hey!" ******************************************************************  
  
Sugoroku paced. Yugi and Yami were gone and he worried. Even though Yami was mean and nasty, he still was his grandson, and he did care.  
  
"Sugoroku?"  
  
He turned to see Yugi and Yami behind him. He hugged Yugi.  
  
"Thank god you're okay. I was worried sick."  
  
He looked up at Yami.  
  
"I was worried about you also."  
  
"Feh," he huffed. "Better start worrying about the squirt. He's hurt pretty bad."  
  
Yugi was rushed into the bathroom.  
  
"Ow!," he heard. "That stings!"  
  
"Hush boy. If you want those to heal, keep silent."  
  
He cleaned them up. Then took Yugi's arm.  
  
"What happened here?"  
  
Yugi shrugged. It was all red and little swollen.  
  
"I just cut myself, that's all."  
  
He put his shirt back on, and left. Yami was in the shrine, staring at the picture.  
  
"What's this emotion I feel?" he murmured.  
  
"Guilt."  
  
Yami stiffened and turned his head. Yugi was on his knees beside him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're feeling guilt. You feel guilty for murdering your twin brother."  
  
Yami was quiet for a while, then said with anger, "I will never feel guilty about anything!"  
  
Yugi shrugged and gently touched the flowers.  
  
"Hm. It's dieing," and got up.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Bed. It's 3:00 A.M. I wan na sleep at least till I have to wake up," and went to his room. Yami stood there a bit looking at the pictures. ***************************************************************  
  
Yugi lay in bed, thinking.  
  
"I wonder what would happen if I didn't run away."  
  
A tombstone appeared in his mind.  
  
"Yeah, probably."  
  
He rolled over.  
  
"I don't know why, but I don't think they can be my real parents. I imagine my mother as a beautiful young women. Pretty violet eyes, long glossy black hair. Elegant skin," he smiled at the picture.  
  
Suddenly, it changed. White pale skin, foggy, drozy, but fierce brown eyes. A scrowl always on her face. Long tangled light brown hair. He cringed at the image. She suddenly seemed to grab his throat.  
  
"Damn child! Damn child!" she shouted.  
  
Yugi could only choke.  
  
"Mother help!" he begged in his mind.  
  
But it seemed the image of the beautiful women was gone. An image appeared. Spiky black hair, long bangs, and hard crimson eyes. He first thought it was Yami, but saw it wasn't.  
  
"Father help me," he said without thinking.  
  
Just like the women, he changed into his awful father. He to helped strangle him.  
  
"Help! Someone!"  
  
A dark beam shot towards the evil couple, and they were gone. He started coughing, and breathing the oxygen deeply.  
  
"That teme," came a growl.  
  
Yugi turned to see Yami.  
  
"Bakura," he growled. "You will not succeed. I swear I will do my mission without your interference."  
  
"Yami?"  
  
He looked down.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Deep in the dark part of your mind. A simple spell. If you died in the mind the body would eventually rot. Bakura must have casted it. Grrrrr! Come on you little twerp. Let's go"  
  
"How?"  
  
"I said come on."  
  
Yugi hurried after. Soon, Yugi opened his eyes and saw Yami looking out the window.  
  
"Ah, Yami."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Hey! Don't get any ideas! I only saved because I'm the one who is suppose ot kill you!"  
  
"Sure Yami, sure," and rolled over.  
  
Suddenly, the alarm went off. Yugi groaned.  
  
"And not even a wink of sleep," and got ready for school.  
  
Once he reached class, he was really tired.  
  
"Why so drozy?" Jounouchi asked.  
  
"I didn't get any sleep."  
  
"Why?" Anzu asked.  
  
"Oh, I just didn't. I hope I don't fall asleep in class."  
  
"Hey, I think I see Ushiro picking on Ryou," interupted Honda.  
  
Yugi looked up. He got up and walked over.  
  
"I said give me your money."  
  
"I told you no."  
  
"Then get ready for a pounding."  
  
"Stop!"  
  
They turned to see Yugi.  
  
"Here take this and leave Ryou alone."  
  
"Yeah, right. I'll pound this punk for not giving me his money and then you for interupting."  
  
"Stop! Light of peace!" he said in panic as Ushiro lunged at Ryou.  
  
He suddenly stopped.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" He asked Ryou, helping him up.  
  
Ryou blinked.  
  
"Sorry about that. I'll leave you alone know."  
  
He smiled and walked away.  
  
"What the........what just happened?"  
  
"Never mind about that Yugi. Let's just go."  
  
They went back to the classroom. Seto suddenly stepped in front of them.  
  
"Is someone bothering you?"  
  
"No, Seto, but thanks for asking," and smiled.  
  
Seto couldn't help, but gave a half smile.  
  
"Yugi," he said. "If anyone's hurting you, don't hesitate to let me know," and walked away.  
  
"Seto seems to know me pretty well. I don't know how."  
  
Ryou didn't answer.  
  
"By the way, you seemed to know me fairly well too. Care to explain?"  
  
Ryou seemed loss for words.  
  
"Only joking. Come on."  
  
Ryou sighed with relief. He didn't know how he would explain everything to Yugi. ***************************************************************  
  
When he got back, he saw Yami lying on the grass. He sat next to him.  
  
"You have an awfully lot of scars."  
  
Yami had felt hot and took off the top armor and shirt.  
  
"Got a problem with that?"  
  
"No, they just remind me of my scars."  
  
"How so?"  
  
Yugi took off his jacket, then shirt. He did have quite a few scars, but the ones that caught Yami's eyes were the one from right shoulder, down to his left waist. There was two small scars on his chest.  
  
"Where did you get the long one, and the two punctured ones?"  
  
"I dunno. I don't remember my parents ever doing these."  
  
Yami only turned his eyes away.  
  
"Hey, Yami."  
  
"What," Yami asked with a hint of annoyance.  
  
Yugi chose ot ignore the hint.  
  
"I don't know why, but I don't think those were my parents. I don't know why........"  
  
"You said that already," he pointed out.  
  
"Let me finish! Rude immigrate. Any way, I imagine my mother with purple violet eyes, long silky black hair, elegant skin. My father, sort of looking like you. Except he had all black hair, and your eyes are redder and more fiercer."  
  
Yami felt uncomfortable. Yugi was describing his parents.  
  
"But probably just one of my imaginary people."  
  
"No, they aren't."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"They are real people."  
  
Yugi sat up and scooted away a bit.  
  
"You're officially creeping me out now."  
  
"I'm only telling the truth."  
  
"When have you started telling the truth?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"You need to start speaking clearer, you know that?"  
  
"Not my fault."  
  
"You're the one controlling what you say!"  
  
"You're the one who can't figure it out!"  
  
"Dork!"  
  
"Brat!"  
  
"Freak!"  
  
"Twerp!"  
  
"Murderer!"  
  
"Puny short kid who can't grow!"  
  
"Oh, right, you asked for it!"  
  
"Boys, boys, boys! " Sugoroku shouted, while getting between them. "Stop fighting, now!"  
  
They stopped.  
  
"Now how did this start?"  
  
They both shrugged and both went in.  
  
"Why twins?" he thought. "Why couldn't I have one normal grandson? Now I'm being picky, besides it was easier when they were younger. If only my son didn't go to the dark side. It can't be helped now."  
  
He looked down and saw flowers had bloomed, but in another part flowers died.  
  
"Light, dark. Will, they ever be in peace?"  
  
"Moran!"  
  
"Twerp!"  
  
"Selfish Snob!"  
  
"Bratty teen! Who looks like a third grader!"  
  
"Hey! I don't look that young!"  
  
"Okay, fine, first grader."  
  
"Then what are you? An old geezer?"  
  
"Get back over here so I can strangle you!"  
  
"Not on your life, loser!"  
  
"Why you little......"  
  
"Nope, shouldn't count on it," and went back ot the counter.  
  
"Sugoroku! Yami's throwing frying pans at me!"  
  
"Am not! There plates!"  
  
"Why do they have a handle on them?"  
  
"I don't know this is your world!"  
  
"You should at least know the difference a frying pan and plate!"  
  
"Well, at least I know how to throw them!"  
  
"I can throw them to! But I don't want to break any thing, so I won't."  
  
"Mr.Sincerity."  
  
"Mr. Show off!"  
  
"Boys, please go to your rooms."  
  
Yugi went to his room, and Yami went to the puzzle. Purposely, Yugi tipped the small stand over and the puzzle fell.  
  
/Hey! I would like to see if you like it if I knocked your room over!/  
  
//Oops. My bad// he said sarcastically and toneless.  
  
/I so hate you/  
  
//That's a relief. I so hate you also//  
  
/Your nothing like Hikari/  
  
//What does he have to do with this?//  
  
/Never mind/  
  
//What are you hidding? By the way, why do you want to kill me?//  
  
/Non of your concern/  
  
//I should be able to know, since I seem to be the victim//  
  
/Never you mind/  
  
//What ever// and fell asleep.  
  
He smiled as the images appeared. His "imaginary" parents. The lady smiled at him warmly, while his father gave the half smile.  
  
"Mother, father," he whispered happily. ***************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: Well, we can tell Yami's softening, but still determined to carry out his mission. I don't own Yugioh but I love writing and reading fan fics.  
  
Jounouchi: Where are we in all this?  
  
Mijikai: Sorry, Jou, but this isn't a fic where you're the main character.  
  
Jounouchi: Can you write a fic where I'm the main character?  
  
Mijikai: Alright, Jounouchi. Any other person who wants to be the main character in a fan fic?  
  
Everyone: Me!  
  
Mijikai: Ooookay, then. More to come, bye.  
  
Yami: Not so fast, I still have a score to settle with you.  
  
Yugi: Oh, come on Yami, I'm not mad at you any more. Please leave the author alone. (Puts on one of his cut faces which no one can say no to)  
  
Yami: Fine.  
  
Yugi: Yeah.  
  
Mijikai: Thank you Yugi. You're an angel. Anyway, like I said before, bye! 


	5. Flowers

Chapter Four: Flowers  
  
Yami: Why the heck did you name it flowers?  
  
Mijikai: You'll have to read to find out.  
  
Yami: Great, another insulting chapter.  
  
Mijikai: Yami, shut up. Or I'll let out Mokaba on you, and he's sugar loaded.  
  
Yami: Eep! Anything but that! (If you haven't seen Mokaba be suger loaded, be warned!)  
  
Yugi: While their arguing, Mijikai doesn't own Yugioh, but enjoy the chapter anyway. Hey, put the bat down! ***************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: (Eyes wide) so many reviews. Woah!  
  
Yami: I'm personally surprised, because.....  
  
Yugi: I think this is wonderful!  
  
Yami: Hey. Aibou it's rude to interupt.  
  
Yugi: (Sweat drop) Are you sure your not my aunt in disguise?  
  
Yami: Of course not! Besides she doesn't even know about me.  
  
Mijikai: What ever.  
  
Keisha: Yami: Yeah, why don't I screw the mission? Mijikai: It won't be as fun to read. And it's funny when you guys fight. Yami: Is not! Mijikai: I agree Keisha. The world would proabaly come to an end. Owe that's not good. Yugi: Glad you enjoy the story! And hope you stay tuned for more!  
  
Saiyan Moon Goddess: Yugi: Yeah, (sniff) poor me! Why is it I who has to get picked on! Why! Yami: (Huggs Yugi) Yugi: (Sniff) Yami: Better? Yugi: (sniffle) Yeah. Mijikai: AWWWWWW! That is soooo kawaii! Yeah, I know what you mean. I have a sister that I fight with. But we never go to the extreme name calling like Yami and Yugi. Glad you like! ^-^  
  
FukaiMori: (sucking on pixie stick) Yum! Thanks! Estatic you love my story! Yugi: (Eatting his) Thank you! Grandpa barely gives me sweets. Yami: (Eatting his) He hides them in the top cubert behind the dried pruins. Yugi: He does!? (Rushes off) Yami: Oops. Yugi:( Comes back with an arm load of candy) Yeah! Dig in! Here FukaiMori, candies of your choice. Mijikai: Krispy Kreams anyone? Yugi and Yami: Me!  
  
Yami Dragoness: Yugi: Wow. Yami Dragoness really likes your story. Yami: She wants more? Mijikai: Cool! I can asure you that you will have lots a chapters to look foreward to. Yami: (Goan) Yugi: Yipee!  
  
KawiiBlackMoon: Mijikai: Ummmmm.......I don't know how to tell you this, but..... Yami: There's no pairings in this story. Mijikai: (blushes in embarrassment) Yami: She was to baka in the summer. Mijikai: (Growls) I'm not Baka! (Calms down) Sorry. No pairings, but I will make some in the sequel. If people won't me to write one. (giggles) I love the name calling to. It's soooo funny. Yami: (Grumbles) To you. More to come! Yugi: If you write a sequel, what pairings are you planning to do? Mijikai: I'll put a voting list up at the end of the chapter or something. Yugi: Okay!  
  
Note: If any of the reviewers has a Yugioh fan fic, let me know and I'll check them out. ***************************************************************  
  
  
  
On Friday, they turned in their reports.  
  
"I hope we get good grades," Yugi said, while walking home.  
  
"I bet we will," answered Ryou.  
  
"Boy, you guys went at it. I felt so left out. You both seemed to know the story so well."  
  
"Well, just put it in a way that we had a lot of experiences and sort of.....put them together."  
  
"Oh, by the way, how do you and Seto know each other?"  
  
"We both know Hikari, and well, you know."  
  
"Then you both met. I suppose it's safe to say that you both hate each other."  
  
"Despise is more like it."  
  
"Oh. Well, I better get going. I'll see ya," and ran off.  
  
Ryou watched him till he disappeared around a corner. ***************************************************************  
  
Yugi hurried up the stairs and took his backpack from his drawer. Then opened a secret compartment on the side. He took a couple of yen and was about to walk out the door, when a sword stabbed in front of him and hit the doorframe.  
  
"Are you trying to shishkabob me?"  
  
"No, but not a bad idea. I'll keep it in mind."  
  
"Me and my big mouth."  
  
He ducked and went under the sword.  
  
"Where are you going? The shrine?"  
  
"No, I'm going out."  
  
"With your friends?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then where!"  
  
"Stop yelling! I'm just going to go get something."  
  
He paused and gave a smile.  
  
"Want to come with me?"  
  
"Er.....a....well."  
  
"If you don't want to, just say no."  
  
Yami rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fine," he sighed.  
  
"One more thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Change your clothes. I'm so not going into public with you dressed like that."  
  
"What the heck do I dress in!"  
  
"Hm," Yugi thought, then snapped his fingers.  
  
"What's your color. Blue or black?"  
  
"Any other colors?"  
  
"What other colors!? You want me to go find something pink for you!?"  
  
Yami made a disgusted face.  
  
"Heck no! Pink is an evil color. Black will do."  
  
Yugi pulled out a sleeveless black shirt, and light black jacket.  
  
"I believe your already wearing black pants and boots underneath your armor."  
  
Yami took the clothes and went into the bathroom. When he came out, Yugi nodded approval.  
  
"Much better. One more thing. Check that, two."  
  
He handed Yami a belt and neck buckle.  
  
"Yugi."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I think this belt is to loose."  
  
"That's how it's suppose to be, nit wit."  
  
Yugi felt Yami hit the back of his head.  
  
"I thought that thing is suppose to prevent you from hurting me."  
  
"Maybe because I have no intention of killing you. Or maybe because it was only made so I couldn't kill you."  
  
"That's a surprise. You seem to always want to kill me."  
  
"Okay, okay. Now where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see," and hurried out with Yami behind him. ***************************************************************  
  
"I'm not going in there."  
  
"Come on Yami, please," he begged.  
  
"No."  
  
"Ongai!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine," he shrugged. "Be a coward."  
  
That did it.  
  
"I'll show you," and stomped in.  
  
"Yes," and hurried in after.  
  
The nursery was filled with pretty flowers and plants. All the colors and smells. It was really peaceful. All the colors and smells. It was really peaceful and Yugi enjoyed it. He closed his eyes and it seemed the flowers whispered secrets of the earth and soil.  
  
"Humph."  
  
Yugi's eyes opened.  
  
"Stupid flowers."  
  
"Yami, you don't enjoy anything, do you."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Yugi noticed the flowers seemed to wilt as Yami passed by. Yugi went towards the roses.  
  
"Let's see. Pink, red, yellow, or orange red. No white? Hm. Oh there it is. Wow, only one."  
  
He gently plucked it.  
  
"Let's see, sukura! Pink or white?"  
  
He studied both. He gently ran his fingers along a branch of white sukara, when the branch fell off. Like the tree was giving him a gift. He laid a hand on the branch.  
  
"Arigatou," he said with a smile.  
  
His eyes swept upon the flowers. His eyes brightened and he plucked a rose.  
  
"Yami. Here."  
  
Yami took the flower and stared black. It suddenly shriveled up and died.  
  
"That's why I don't care for flowers. They'll just die," and turned and walked away.  
  
Yugi purchased the flowers and hurried after Yami.  
  
"Why did it die?"  
  
"I'm the dark, evil, death."  
  
"Does that always happen?"  
  
"Ever since I became on the dark side."  
  
He lapsed into silence.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
He didn't answer. Yugi shrugged and just strolled beside him.  
  
"I wonder what Yami's thinking?" ***************************************************************  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Hikari , what are you doing?" a nine year old Yami asked.  
  
He was sitting in a tree branch and watching his twin brother touching the plants.  
  
"I'm feeling the flower petals. They feel so soft. They seem to be whispering secrets of our home land."  
  
"Hikari, a flower is a flower. Nothing special."  
  
"Yugioh, there is always something special in nature."  
  
"What ever."  
  
"Yugioh?"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"What's your favorite flower?"  
  
"One flower is the same as others. I don't like any and don't wish to."  
  
He leaned against the trunk and put his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes and crossed his ankles. He felt something brush his cheek. He ingored it. He felt it again. He still ignored it. He felt it again. His eyes snapped open.  
  
"Hikari! What the....." he paused. "What's that?"  
  
"A flower. What else?"  
  
Hikari had used the Wings of Angel card, for he had feathery angel wings on his back.  
  
"Uhhhhhhh."  
  
"I found this in the bush of yellow roses. I thought you would like it. It's deep violet, purple, almost black. I know blacks your favorite color so, you know," and handed it to Yami.  
  
"Uh, thanks."  
  
"Your welcome, Yugioh."  
  
"Hikari."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why do you always call me Yugioh while everyone else calls me Yami."  
  
"Because, Yami means dark. I don't believe you are evil. You may protest, but I believe there is good in you."  
  
"Hikari."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why do you always believe in such ridiculous fantasies?"  
  
"Because I know your heart."  
  
"Hm."  
  
(End of Flash back) ***************************************************************  
  
"Yami watch out for the.......!"  
  
Bang!  
  
"Ouch. To late."  
  
Yami picked himself up and rubbed his forehead. There was a red mark, but his bangs covered that up.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, fine. I've felt worse then this."  
  
"I'm not even going to think about it/"  
  
Yami continued to rub the soar spot, while glaring at the pole.  
  
"What the heck is that?!"  
  
"It's a pole, genius."  
  
"I know that! But what's that thing on it!?"  
  
"It's a machine that tells you when to cross the street. You don't want to get hit by a car, do you?"  
  
"That's what those monsterous machines are called."  
  
Yugi sweat dropped.  
  
"Yeah. What do you use for transportation?"  
  
"My feet."  
  
"I meant, in your home world. When you need to travel to far away place, and need to get there in a hurry."  
  
"Duel monsters."  
  
Yugi stopped.  
  
"Did I hear that right?"  
  
"Yes, I said duel monsters."  
  
"Wow, and I thought they were only cards."  
  
"There much more then cards. Much more."  
  
"What's your favorite card?"  
  
"I don't have one. I used what ever card I need."  
  
"Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You seem nicer. You haven't called me twerp, or little monser, or brat. You haven't snapped at me lately and you seem sad ever since that flower died in your hand."  
  
Yami didn't answer. They came back to the game shop. Yami slowly went in and up to the roof.  
  
"Sugoroku. I'm really worried about Yami. He seems sad."  
  
"Let him time alone, Yugi."  
  
Yugi nodded and went up.  
  
"Bless my soul. Has Yugi softened Yami? Could Hikari be surfacing from Yugi?" Sugoroku thought.  
  
Yugi went up to the shrine.  
  
"Ne, Hikari. I brought some fresh flowers. "  
  
He took the flowers out, and started arranging the new ones. He had brought a cup of cold water and poured it in.  
  
"That should do it."  
  
He took the dieing ones outside and neatly placed them next to the rose bushes.  
  
"It may look odd that there are white roses next to a pink rose bush, but roses should be together no matter what their color is," and went back inside. ***************************************************************  
  
Yami lay there on the roof and thought.  
  
"Why am I softening? Being nicer? Why am I even remembering flowers?"  
  
"Yami!" came a rough voice.  
  
Yami started.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you finished yet?"  
  
"It seems it will take a while since I seem to have an amulet, so I can't kill him."  
  
"That never stopped you before."  
  
"This ones from my grandfather. The most powerful master, now that Hikari's dead."  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"Don't worry, I have a plan. I'll gain his trust and then once he takes it off, I'll kill him. For it is Yugi that can lift it."  
  
"That's my friend! Nobody can stop him!"  
  
Yami smirked.  
  
"Thanks for the praise but you better be careful if you dont' want to lose your royal manner."  
  
"Yes, well (clears thoat). Try to kill him as soon as possible. We plan to attack the light since their new leaders on earth."  
  
"I'll do what I can"  
  
"Then get to it!" Yami fell back at the force. The voice was gone. Yami lied back down and closed his eyes. ***************************************************************  
  
(Flash back)  
  
"Yugioh, what was that?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I heard something."  
  
"Probably your imagination."  
  
Suddenly, a summoned skull charged out and grabbed Hikari.  
  
"Hikari!" Yami shouted. "Dark Magician! Dark Magic Attack!"  
  
The Dark Magician was summoned and the skull destroyed. Yami rushed to his twin brother.  
  
"Hikari! Hikari!"  
  
He didn't respond.  
  
"No! Hikari! You can't die! You can't! What did it do to you!?"  
  
Hikari's eyes opened and sat up.  
  
"Say something?"  
  
"Oh, my kama-sama! I thought you were dead!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, you did?"  
  
"Hikari, doushita no with you?"  
  
He suddenly burst out laughing.  
  
"Gomen ne! I can't keep a straight face when yours is like that."  
  
"Hikari," he growled.  
  
"Uh, oh," and got up and ran.  
  
"I'll get you!"  
  
"At least I proved you cared!"  
  
"I'm going to doubly torture you!"  
  
Yami leaped and tackled Hikari.  
  
"My worst torture. Tickling."  
  
They were rolling on the grass. One desperately trying to get away, while the other tickling.  
  
"Gomen ne! Gomen ne!"  
  
"Say you won't do that again!"  
  
"I promise! I promise!"  
  
He stopped and Hikari lied there, panting. As the sun set, the twins sat on the hill side.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it, Yugioh?"  
  
"It's just a bunch of colors."  
  
"Yugioh?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Did you really worry I was dead?"  
  
"....hai."  
  
"So you do care."  
  
Yami looked uncomfortable. Hikari leaned on Yami and rested his head on his shoulder.  
  
"Aishiteru nichan."  
  
"By five minutes."  
  
"Doesn't matter. Your still the oldest."  
  
"That's good, because then I'm the mature older brother and you're the pesky younger."  
  
"No, I'm the "get more attention becasue I'm younger" brother."  
  
"Well, I'm still older."  
  
"So."  
  
"Uh....I hate you."  
  
Hikari giggled.  
  
"And I aishiteru nichan."  
  
(End of Flashback) ***************************************************************  
  
"Yami," Yugi tried for the twentieth time.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Daijoubu ka?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Yami. I made something for you," and handed him a small box.  
  
Yami, puzzled, opened it. It was a homemade pendent. It was a leather brown string and in the middle was a small wooden rose. It was the deep violet, purple color.  
  
"Since a real rose dies when you touch it, I made you one that woudn't die to the touch."  
  
Yami sort of stared at the gift.  
  
"Yami? Daijoubu ka?"  
  
"Nothing Yugi. Arigatou."  
  
Yugi sat by Yami.  
  
"Do you miss him?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Hikari."  
  
"Of course not," he said. "Why would I miss that idiot."  
  
"Because he is your brother. His nichan, right?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"So wouldn't you miss him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You are impossible."  
  
They sat there. Soon, the sun was setting. Yami remembered. The hill side. Hikari's light weight adn voice, "Ashiteru nichan." For some reason, he expected this, but was surprised when nothing happened. Yugi got up and stretched.  
  
"Better go in before Sugoroku worries."  
  
He was walking to the sliding door, when he lost footing and stumbled back. He was jerked foreward and felt arms around him. He was so shocked about the sudden death, and was really shaken up that he didn't realize that he was hugging Yami.  
  
"Oh, kama-sama, oh, kama-sama," Yugi whispered.  
  
He felt the arms tighten around him. Yami was a bit stunned also. He gave his head a shake and threw Yugi to the roof.  
  
"Watch where you step next time," he growled.  
  
He expected Yugi to cry or just look at him stunned. Instead, he smiled.  
  
"Now that's the Yami I know."  
  
He got up and slid the door open.  
  
"Come on moron," and quickly slid down.  
  
Yami leaped.  
  
"Okay, Yami. I was joking. Really. Hey, you can't hurt me. (Crash) Okay. I guess you don't care."  
  
"Damn right," Yami growled.  
  
Yugi raced to the door, only to be flattened to the ground since "somebody" was on top of him.  
  
"From now on your going on a diet."  
  
"I'm not fat!"  
  
"Maybe not, but your sure heavy."  
  
He started laughing hysterically.  
  
"Stop! Stop! Gomen ne! Gomen ne!"  
  
"Nobody insults me and gets away with it."  
  
"Gomen ne! Gomen ne!" ***************************************************************  
  
On the rooftop, two brown eyes were watching the two.  
  
"So, the tough warrior has softened. That's news enough," and jumped away.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Yugi winced and clutched his arm.  
  
"Daijoubu ka?" Yami asked.  
  
"Hai," and quickly slipped away and raced down the stairs.  
  
"You won't get away that easily," and ran after him.  
  
"Sugoroku! Sug........" and stopped.  
  
Yami paused beside him.  
  
"Seto? Ryou? What are you doing here?"  
  
Seto grabbed Yugi and planted himself in front. Ryou had his hands on Yugi's shoulders.  
  
"Ne, Ryou. What's going on?"  
  
He didn't answer. Seto swiftly pinned Yami to the ground.  
  
"You teme!" Yami spat.  
  
Seto just held firmly.  
  
"Seto! What are you doing!?"  
  
He still didn't anwer. Ryou forced him out.  
  
"Yugi, come out here. You shouldn't see this."  
  
"But Yami...."  
  
"Come on."  
  
They went outside of the shop.  
  
"Ryou, what's going on? Why are you with Seto? I thought you both hated each other."  
  
"Seto is going to execute Yami. And we pretty much are sometimes forced to work together.  
  
"No! Yami!"  
  
Ryou held him back.  
  
"YAMI!!!" ***************************************************************  
  
Yami flung Seto off.  
  
"You teme! What do you want!?"  
  
"I will kill you, Yami. You evil being of the night! You never deserved a brother like Hikari!"  
  
Yami growled. Seto flashed out a sword. Yami made a grab for his, but it wasn't there.  
  
"Damn. I left it in Yugi's room."  
  
Seto charged. Yami grabbed a duel monster's card.  
  
"Dark Magician, I summon you!"  
  
The Dark Magician appeared. The sword clanked against the Magicians septer.  
  
"You think he can stop me?" and held up a hand. "Illuminate obliviate!"  
  
The Dark Magician shattered and grazed Yami's shoulder, then hit the wall. Seto quickly jumped up and elbowed Yami down. He raised his sword's blade. Yami knocked him down by forcefully swinging his leg at Seto's. Ge lifted Seto's blade.  
  
"Yami! No! Stop!"  
  
Yugi put himself in front of Seto.  
  
"Yugi, get out of the way."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yugi. Get out of the way."  
  
"Masaka! Masaka Yami!"  
  
Tears ran down his face. Yami growled and threw Seto's blade.  
  
"I'll spare you this time teme, but next time...." and disappeared.  
  
Ryou had been watching behind Yami. Yugi collapsed to his knees and sort of stared at the ground. He felt someone put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Arigatou," Seto said. "That's twice you saved my life."  
  
He picked up his sword and left. Ryou kneeled in front of Yugi.  
  
"Daijoubu ka?"  
  
"Who are you?" he whispered. "Who are you really?"  
  
"I am Ryou," he said. "Like you are Yugi."  
  
Yugi didn't answer. Ryou embraced him.  
  
"Yugi. We mean no harm. We're just trying to protect you."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Yami is a warrior of the dark. Once he gets a mission he will succeed. He'll so everything he can to kill you. Be careful."  
  
He let go and waved goodbye. A few minutes later, Sugoroku came in. When he saw the hole in the wall he sweat dropped.  
  
"What did you two do this time?"  
  
Yugi didn't answer. He suddenly burst out crying. Sugoroku was shocked, then patted Yugi on the back.  
  
"Douchita no?"  
  
Yugi got up and ran up the stairs. He curdled up in a corner of the shrine. The door opened.  
  
"Yugi," came a gentle voice. "Doushito no?"  
  
"Sugoroku," he said while wiping his eyes. "I'm just confused. Who is Ryou really? Or Seto? I'm even confused about myself now."  
  
Sugoroku embraced Yugi.  
  
"Shhhhhh. It's okay. Many people sometimes are confused with their identities."  
  
"But it's not everyone who meets alians and meet mysterious people who see to know them, when they never saw them before in their life."  
  
His tears came down faster.  
  
"It's alright Yugi." ******************************************************************  
  
Yami was in the puzzle. He had his arms crossed on his chest and closed his eyes. He opened them again and pulled out the pendent that Yugi gave him.  
  
"Seems like Hikari's a physic. How does he do that?" ******************************************************************  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Yugioh! Yugioh!" Hikari called.  
  
"Yeah?" Yami said, while climbing down the tree.  
  
"What were you doing?"  
  
"Hikari's .....I was looking for the flowers you gave me."  
  
"That's alright. Yugioh, I made something for you. Here."  
  
Yami held up the two pearls. Hikari saw Yami looking questionabely at them.  
  
"Hikari."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"These are pearls. Black pearls with a shimmering leaf on them."  
  
"Yeah, I made them myself."  
  
Yami still looked confused. Hikari laughed and folded Yami's hand over them.  
  
"Don't loose them. Your rose doesn't have leaves."  
  
Yami looked even more baffled then ever. He tucked them in his pouch.  
  
"Come on. Mother said she'll take us to the village," and took Yami's hand and pulled him.  
  
"Alright, alright, " and hurried in with Hikari. "Hikari?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"What did you mean that my rose doesn't have leaves?"  
  
"You'll have to wait and see."  
  
(End of Flashback) ******************************************************************  
  
"Now I know what you meant Hikari," he thought.  
  
He took the pendent off and undid the knot. He took the pearls from his pouch and put one on each side.  
  
"Now my rose does have leaves," he said proudly as he looked at the wooden rose.  
  
The shimmering green leaves on the black pearls connected perfectly on the wooden flower.  
  
"Now my rose is complete." ******************************************************************  
  
Yugi: Wow. After all the events so far, I'm wondering what happens next.  
  
Mijikai: You'll have to read to find out.  
  
Yami: Don't aibou! She'll probably write something to make you mad at me again.  
  
Mijikai: Will not!  
  
Yugi: Come on Yami, cut her some slack.  
  
Yami: .......  
  
Mijikai: Well, that's another chapter. I hope it's getting intreasting and please review. If you are curious about some of the Japanese words I wrote, just ask. Arigatou.  
  
Yami: Teme.  
  
Yugi: Yami!  
  
Yami: I was talking to Seto moran.  
  
Seto: All right. Put em up!  
  
(Seto now getting his ass kicked by Yami) ******************************************************************  
  
I need the readers help.  
  
1. Should I write a sequel? (I know it's a little early, but I need to plan ahead)  
  
2. If I do, I need help on couples. Some I will accept, some I won't. So don't feel bad. I prefer boy/girl instead of same gender, but I might have one or two, depending on the story line. If I do do some yoai couples it will be milded, no big lemon. Sorry, I get kind of grossed out thinking of it.  
  
If you can help me it would be great!  
  
Thanks! 


	6. Change of Heart part one

Yugi: Where's the author?  
  
Yami: Probably got sued by an unhappy fan fiction reader.  
  
Yugi: That's not funny.  
  
Yami: I'm serious.  
  
Yugi: Then why do you have a smirk on your face?  
  
Mijiaki: And why are you insulting me behind my back?  
  
Yami: Ah! Where did you come from!?  
  
Mijikai: I was right behind you. And since you did insult me, I'll have to punish you.  
  
Yami: How? You got nothing on me.  
  
Mijikai: Okay, have it your way. Yugi your new guardain is......  
  
Yami: Noooo! Okay, okay! Gomen ne! Just pleeeeessssssse don't take Yugi away from me.  
  
Mijikai: Okay. Sorry Seto.  
  
Seto: Dang it! I could have tortured Yami.  
  
Mijikai: Okay, what ever. I do not own Yugioh, but enjoy the fic anyway. ***************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: I know this update was sooner then most expected, but hey, whose complaining?  
  
Yami: Me.  
  
Mijiaki: Oh, shut up!  
  
highqueenofthegods: Mijikai: I love your idea! One little draw back. I already have the whole story written out and I can't make Yugi die at the end. But I can fit it in somewhere in the sequel. Yugi: Glad you like. Stay tuned!  
  
violettegal345: Yami: Sweet? Mijikai: I so agree! Some parts are touching. Yugi: Yeah. (Smiles up at Yami) Yami: (Flushes) Uh...I guess. Mijikai: Well, since I have mostly yes for a sequel, I'll start working on it. Yugi and Yami and Mijikai: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Katana: Mijikai: Thanks! And I'll start working on the sequel as soon as I can! Don't worry, hopefully some will have ideas before I make couples. I just want people to be happy with the couples. .......... Yami: What's wrong with her? Yugi: She's really excited, because Katana complimented on her talent for writing. She also thanks the other reviewers for complimenting too. Mijiaki: Thank you sooo much for the compliment. It means alot to me! Yami:Why? Yugi: Becasue she's hoping to be an author when she grows up and fan fics are her first step. So if people love her fanfics, maybe she might have a chance in writing a real novel. Mijikai: Woah, he's good. Thank you so much! ***************************************************************  
  
Next time you give me your money, then it would be easier," and left.  
  
Yugi groaned as he staggared up.  
  
"Oh, no. Now I'm going to be late."  
  
/Humph/  
  
//What? Disappointed that, that guy can hurt me and you can't?//  
  
/Shut up!/  
  
//Someone's acting like them self, unlike yesterday. You almost made me call a doctor.//  
  
/That should be intreasting. Hello, doctor? I'm calling because this warrior who wants to kill me is acting nice. Can you come and check on him? Yeah, sounds convincing/  
  
//...weirdo.....//  
  
/Hey! Don't make me chase you around the block trying to catch you, and torture you/  
  
//What ever// and limped to the arcade.  
  
"Yugi! What the hell happened!?" Jounouchi asked.  
  
"Bumped into someone on the way," he said with a weak smile.  
  
"Oh kama-sama," said Honda. "Here take my seat. You need to sit."  
  
"Arigatou," Yugi said as he sat.  
  
"What did that teme do," Jounouchi asked.  
  
"He took my money and beat me up because I wouldn't give it to him."  
  
"Yugi, just relax," said Anzu. "You can watch till you feel better."  
  
Yugi nodded. Anzu whipped Jounouchi fifteen times in a row.  
  
"Konichiwa," came a greeting.  
  
Everyone looked up to see Ryou. Ryou took one look at Yugi, and rushed over.  
  
"Daijoubu ka?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Ryou pulled up a chair beside him. They watched Honda and Jounouchi duel. Ryou and Yugi both gave a few pointers, then decided to keep their mouths shut.  
  
"Oh, man. Thanks a lot. I died."  
  
"Look on the bright side, Jou," Yugi said. "You're getting better."  
  
"Hai, at least that's a good thing," Jounouchi agreed.  
  
"Hai, what can go wrong?"  
  
As Honda said that, rain started pouring.  
  
"Nice one Honda," said Anzu.  
  
"Shut up," Honda growled.  
  
At the same time, someone came into the shop.  
  
"Konichiwa Seto," Yugi said. "Terrible weather we're having."  
  
"I'll say," Seto muttered, as he closed his umbrella. "By the way, here Yugi."  
  
Yugi stared at the money in his hand.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"The money that was stolen from you. I got it back."  
  
Yugi took it gratefully.  
  
"Arigatou, Seto."  
  
"It was nothing."  
  
They suddenly heard a clap of thunder. Yugi panicked and clung on to Ryou (who was the closest).  
  
"Doushito no? It's only thunder," said Ryou.  
  
Yugi shakily let go, and was back in his seat. Another clap of thunder made Yugi blindly go foreward and cling on to that person. He felt arms wrap around him.  
  
"It's only thunder, it won't hurt you."  
  
The thunder made Yugi's grip tighten.  
  
"Gomen ne Seto," Yugi whispered. "Thunder just scares me."  
  
"It's alright, Yug," said Jonouchi. "All of us are scared of something."  
  
"I know, but....."  
  
"Shhhhh," whispered Seto. "It's alright"  
  
"Wow," Anzu whispered to Jounouchi and Honda. "Seto seems like a real softy when it comes to Yugi."  
  
"I know," whispered Jounouchi. "Although that's how I'd be if that was me and Shizuka."  
  
"That would probably be me and Miho," said Honda. "What about you Anzu."  
  
She blushed.  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Come on, we told you," said Jonouchi.  
  
"But mines more embarrassing."  
  
"We won't laugh," promised Honda.  
  
"Okay......Yugi."  
  
"That's isn't bad at all," Ryou commented before the other two boys could comment. "It just shows how much you care for him, and how much you treasure your friendship."  
  
"Wow. You sure know what to say," said Anzu while blushing.  
  
"Actually, a friend of mine told me that. He really gave comforting advice, and was always there for his friends."  
  
"Sounds like a really nice guy," Anzu commented.  
  
"He's more then that."  
  
They were startled with another clap of thunder. Yugi cringed and whimpered a bit.  
  
"Shhh. It's alright."  
  
"Gomen ne," Yugi whispered. "I'm acting so childish."  
  
"It's alright to be childish sometimes."  
  
"Arigatou. Seto."  
  
For a moment, he thought Yugi was Hikari. Childish face, big purple eyes. He blinked and saw Yugi. Eyes filled with tears and body trembling. Suddenly the glass cracked and broke. Seto sheilded Yugi, while the others ducked. Ryou quickly got up.  
  
"Bakura," Ryou growled.  
  
"Good evening, brother."  
  
Ryou just glared. Seto stood protectively in front of Yugi.  
  
"What do you want brother?" Ryou growled.  
  
Bakura smirked. He pulled out a card and said, "I summon magic box!"  
  
A box appeared. He grabbed Honda and threw him in and closed it.  
  
"A little trick. I put the brat in here and I spin the box."  
  
He spun it and it disappeared. Bakura smirked at everyone's face shocked with horror.  
  
"What the hell did you do to my best bud?" Jounouchi yelled.  
  
"He's right behind Seto."  
  
Everyone looked and there was Honda.  
  
"I'll be going know," and started running.  
  
"Yugi!" everyone yelled and ran after him  
  
He led them to a cliff where a roaring lake was at the bottom.  
  
"So you figured out my trick. That's good. But you're all none of my concern. My concern is with someone else, so I suggest you BACK OFF!!!"  
  
The box appeared. Bakura grabbed someone and threw him towards the tachi.  
  
"Yami," both Ryou and Seto said together.  
  
Yami jumped up. Bakura held a limp Yugi by the shirtfront over the cliff.  
  
"Hello Yami," he said with a sneer.  
  
"Hello teme."  
  
"Someone's cranky," he smirked mockingly.  
  
"Bakura. Put Yugi back on the solid ground!" Ryou shouted.  
  
"Shut up! My concern is with Yami!," he barked.  
  
Then he said with mock.  
  
"Would you care if I drop him in the lake? It will make your job easier."  
  
Yami gritted his teeth.  
  
"So would you?"  
  
"........."  
  
"I think my hands going to loose it's grip."  
  
".......hai," he whispered, almost unable to hear.  
  
"Gomen ne, couldn't hear you."  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Hm?" he started loosing his grip.  
  
"Hai! Happy you teme! Hai!"  
  
Bakura grinned trumphitly.  
  
"Only because he has to take the damn amulet off me and.....the other you know already."  
  
"Exactly why I try to kill him," and let go.  
  
"No!" minna shouted .  
  
Bakura laughing as he disappeared. Yami dived in.  
  
"Yu...gi!" he shouted trying to keep his head up to scan the surface.  
  
Then he dived under where it wasn't as rough. He scanned.  
  
/Damn that weakling/  
  
//Weak.....ling?// came a weak voice. //I'll show you weakling//  
  
Yami gave a smirk as he concentrated to find where the voice came from. He finally spotted him and let the current take him there. He grabbed Yugi.  
  
/Got ya twerp/  
  
//Ya..mi// came a weak, cheerful voice.  
  
Yami held on tight as they were swept with the water. Yami heard rummbling and knew what was coming. He swore. A waterfall. They both fell. Yami concentrated frantically, then relaxed a bit when Yugi disappeared.  
  
"Be safe Yugi," he thouht.  
  
And fell. ******************************************************************  
  
Yugi: Ouch. Yami falls down the waterfall.  
  
Yami: Yugi better not get injured or die.  
  
Mijiikai: Can't tell, or I'll give the next part away.  
  
Yami: Ha ha!  
  
Mijikai: (Holds up bat) I'm warning you.  
  
Yami: What? Going to try and hit me with it?  
  
Mijikai: Close (holds bat over Yugi's head)  
  
Yami: Gaa! Okay! Okay! Just don't hurt him!  
  
Mijikai: No wonder people kidnap Yugi in fan fics (no offense if you feel offended) stories. Anyway please review and tell me what you think. 


	7. Change of Heart part two

Mijikai: Here's the next chapter you all been waiting for.  
  
Yami: Yeah, right. They probably wished you never would write another chapter.  
  
Yugi: That's not very nice, Yami.  
  
Yami: Well, I'm not that sort of person.  
  
Mijikai: Exuse me while I kill one of the main characters. ***************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: Sorry for the cliff hanger (laughs nervously)  
  
Yami: Yeah right.  
  
Mijikai: Shizuka no Yami, baka!  
  
Yami: Hey!  
  
Saiyan Moon Goddess: Mijikai: Thanks for the compliment. No buddy ever said it was beautiful before. Yami: (about to say something) Yugi: (Slips hand over mouth) Don't make me get the gag. Yami: (Shuts mouth immediately) Mijikai: Thanks for the review!  
  
loanshark: Mijikai: (gigles) gland you like it. Daijoubu ka means 'are you alright?'. I know, it is kind of early, but I just needed to know to get ahead. Yugi: Anzu's not the only girl. There's Serenity (blushes slightly), Mai, though she does go best with Jou, right? Then there's Miho, but she's Honda's girlfriend. Isis, though she would go great with Yami or Bakura. Don't tell him I said that. So here are some choices. If you decide on a couple, let Mijikai know right away! Mijikai and Yugi: Thanks for the review!  
  
ButterflyGuitar: Mijikai: (Grinning a big smile) Thanks! Jou/Mai's a great idea! If the votes don't go Anzu's way I can garentee that she won't be a couple with Yugi. Glad your enjoying another one of my stories! I'll keep working! Yugi and Yami: Thank you! Mijikai: I read one of your fan fics. Please continue!  
  
Lady Kaiba: Mijikai: Yeah! Lady Kaiba is excited! Yugi: And she thanks you for the compliment on the greatness of the story. (Grins a cute smile)  
  
Keisha: Yami: Mijikai. Am I ever going to just screw the mission and just live my life peacefully with my aibou? Mijikai: (lazily) You think I'm going to tell you in front of the reviewers? Yami: Iie. Mijikai: Bingo! (Looks sheepishly) Um.........I really, really, would like to make your request come true, but there's a slight problem. Yami and Yugi are twin brothers and that would be........wrong. But I can try writing another fic with that. I'll try but can't garentee you. I can't write hard lemons or lemons with out feeling a bit squemish. So I'll let you decide and if you want me to write one, I'll try my best. Kay? Thanks for the review!  
  
violettegal345: Yugi: (giggles) It is kawii isn't it Yami? Yami: (looks up from his cards since he's dueling Bakura) na? Yugi: (sigh) Nandemonia Yami-chan. Mijikai: Get off your butt and comfort your ligh! Yami: (screws the cards and rushes to Yugi and huggles him) Mijikai: AAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW! Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ihire: Mijikai: I think that stuff is funny too. (giggle) Happy you like, and...... Yugi: thanks for reviewing!  
  
KawaiiBlackMoon: Yugi: Glad you think it's getting better! Yami: Better!? You think it's better!? I fell down a water fall for Ra's sake! Mijikai: You're such the little whiner. Ryou: Thanks for the review. Mijikai, Yugi, Yami: where did you come from?  
  
loanshark: Mijikai: Yep! Going to write a sequel! Estatic you like my writing! Yami: Yeah, poor me. Mijikai: Why? Yami: (hits Mijikai over the head) I fell down the water fall you dunce! Mijikai: Sheesh! Didn't have to react like that! Yugi: (About to cry) Is he going to die? Mijikai: We'll find out in this chapter. Thanks for the review!  
  
Lady Kaiba: Mijikai (Grinning sheepishly) hee hee. Sorry. (Sulks) You probably hate me! And you think I'm cruel! Yami: Finally! Someone finally flamed her! Yugi: It's not a flame Yami! Sheesh. She was just teasing. Right? Mijikai: I'll kill Yami later. Any way (drys tears) a sequel? Cool! Can't wait! And about your question.........ah..............(blushes so hard it isn't even funny) Yami: Yes it is! (Starts laughing his head off) Yugi: I can answer that! She means, no offense or anything. So please don't be offended, but all the yoai stories she's read attracted her because the plot/story intreasted her greatly. If she can, she skips the hard lemons and, if she can, skips lemons. But she still loves your fic! Thanks for reviewing! Mijikai: Woah. From know on, you can answer peoples questions. Yugi: (Grins) Good aren't I?  
  
Lady Geuna: Yami: I so agree with Lady Geuna! I'm about to soften to him and I fall down a fu... Yugi: (covers mouth) No swearing except in Japanese or in mild form. Yami: (Grumbles) Mijikai: Yeah. Everything seems to try to part them. Stay tuned!  
  
FukaiMori: Mijikai: Your suspense will soon end. (grins and sneaks candy to Mori) don't tell them I gave it to you. Yugi: (Starts bringing candy in) Look what I found! Mijikai: You can't eat all that! Yugi: I know. I was going to give them to the reviewers and to FukaiMori since she has a big sweet tooth. Like me. ^-^ Mijikai: Alright. All the candy you can eat to all reviewers! If you don't want candy i have ice cream, doughnuts and pasteries. Yugi: Where!? Mijikai: Kitchen Yugi: (Scampers off) Mijikai: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Silver Dragon: Mijikai: Suspense will be no more after you read this chapter! Happy you think it's good and fantastic! We'll find out what happens to these twins in the chapter below. (Mysterious smile) Thanks for review!  
  
llay: Mijikai: Hey, llay! Terrific you are enjoying both my stories! And you are very welcome. Thanks for tuning in and reviewing! Yugi: (Nibbling on a candy bar) Does she won't my other candy bar? Mijikai: I don't know. Do you want Yugi's extra candy bar? Of your choice. Yami: AIBOU!!! Yugi: Uh, oh. Mijikai: What? Yugi: Yami found out I raided the supply of candy. Oh well. Mijikai: Why would he care? Was it his own supply? Yugi: No. Just that last time I went hyper he had a ........a.......jigoku of a time, last time. Mijikai: Oh.  
  
Mijikai: Thank you for the reviews! Oh and by the way. One of the reviewers wasn't very happy I put their name on so if you don't want me to write your name on the chapters let me know. And the reviewer who doesn't want me doing that, can I have an e-mail or something to answer your review? That would help alot! Thanks reviewers! ***************************************************************  
  
"Come on," said a fair nurse.  
  
"Iie. I'll be alright."  
  
"Come on. You're also a patient here."  
  
"Ongai."  
  
"I'm afraid I let you stay longer then you should. Come on."  
  
Yugi gave his double a squeeze and let go of his hand. He let the nurse guide him out, wincing once in a while, due to three cracked, two broken ribs on his left side. Pluse his broken left arm and huge bruise on his left hip. A couple of scratches, but that was all. Then nurse helped him in bed and pulled the covers over him.  
  
"Sleep. It will do you some good. That was some lake you were in. Hit five rocks."  
  
"Seemed more like ten," he thought.  
  
He was still exaghasted and his left side throbbed. Soon fatigue caught up with him and fell asleep. ******************************************************************  
  
He felt someone brush his bangs back. He stirred and opened his eyes.  
  
"Anzu?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me."  
  
"Hey Yug, you alright?" Honda asked.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"We were worried about ya," Jounouchi said with a smile.  
  
"Glad to see you alright," came a slight accented voice.  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"And guess who else," Jounouchi said.  
  
Yugi saw Seto leaning against the wall, next to the door.  
  
"Seto?"  
  
Seto looked up.  
  
"Gomen ne Yugi," he said.  
  
"No need to apoligize, Seto. You didn't do anything."  
  
He only looked away. Yugi shivered. He was still a bit wet. He felt someone's arms wrap around him. He felt warmer.  
  
"Better?" came a wisper.  
  
"Hai, arigatou."  
  
"Dontoshimaska."  
  
He closed his eyes and fell asleep from the warmth.  
  
"Arigatou Ryou," he whispered before he did.  
  
*************************************************************** When he woke up, he noticed his side didn'tthrob anymore.  
  
"Finally. I was about to slap you."  
  
Yugi looked up.  
  
"Yami? I thought you were unconscious in the other room."  
  
"I'm not from this world, I heal quickly."  
  
"That's nice," and sat up.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Hai. It doesn't throb much anymore. Where's Sugoroku?"  
  
"He was here an hour ago."  
  
"Arigatou for saving me Yami."  
  
"Yeah, well, it wouldn't be fun anymore without you."  
  
"Are you sure it isn't because..."  
  
Suddenly, he felt arms wrap around him.  
  
"Hai, I'm sure."  
  
"Yugi felt a bit shocked. Yami would never do this, or would he?"  
  
"Ne, Yami. This isn't like you."  
  
"I know," he sighed.  
  
"What has gotten anata to change?"  
  
"Anata."  
  
Yugi just looked at him.  
  
"Yami you're scaring me."  
  
"That's because you've never experienced much in my nice mode."  
  
He sat on the bed and pulled Yugi closer. (Remember there brothers, so don't get any nasty ideas)  
  
"Well," he thought. "At least I'll have a nichan."  
  
"It seems I've forgotten how nice hugging someone feels," Yami thought. "He may not act like Hikari, but he's got his looks and warmth."  
  
"Ne, Yami."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Can I go home?"  
  
"Well, the doctor has examined your injuries and it seems your almost healed so they're giving you the choice if you want to go home."  
  
"I want to go home." ***************************************************************  
  
Sugoroku was cleaning the game shop when the door opened.  
  
"Is that you Yami?" Sugoroku asked without looking up.  
  
"Hai. And someone else."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Konnichiwa Sugoroku."  
  
He spun around.  
  
"Yugi? I thought you were sleeping."  
  
"Hai, but the squirt woke up and wanted to go home."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"But those were some pretty nasty wounds you got."  
  
"They don't hurt anymore, in fact......."  
  
Yugi started unwrapping the bandage. He bent his arm.  
  
"I don't think it's broken anymore."  
  
Sugoroku smiled a bit.  
  
"His powers are definiately surfacing."  
  
Yugi was busy bending his arm in amazement.  
  
"Wow."  
  
Yami was a bit surprised.  
  
"I guess Hikari's coming back," he thought.  
  
His heart tightened.  
  
"Hikari, how can I ever face you again?" ***************************************************************  
  
Yugi stared out the window. He was bored. The rain fell heavily and lightning flashed time to time. Luckily, no thunder. Yugi sighed and slumped on the side of the couch. He started flipping channels. Soon it became intreasting and started flipping through as fast as he could.  
  
"Will you choose a channel already!" came a growl on the other side of the couch.  
  
Yugi was so startled the channel changer flew up. Yugi clumsily caught it.  
  
"Don't do that," said Yugi.  
  
"Pick a channel then."  
  
Yugi stopped clicking and set it down. It was a dule monster's tornament.  
  
"I wonder if Yami misses his home, if the duel monsters make him home sick. I wonder if he misses his people, master," Yugi thought.  
  
He stole a glance at Yami. He still had that bored look on his face. Yugi sweat dropped.  
  
"I wonder if he even cares."  
  
He went back to the screen. His eyes drooped and soon closed. ***************************************************************  
  
(Dream)  
  
Yugi looked around. It was beautiful. There was a tree, flowers, and a big fancy house.  
  
"Hikari!"  
  
Yugi turned. There sitting on a branch was Hikari. Yugi stared in surprise. He looked exactly like the picture, except here he looked about elleven.  
  
"Hai, Yugioh."  
  
Yugi looked and saw a younger Yami.  
  
"Yugioh?" he thought. "Why is he calling Yami Yugioh?  
  
"I made my choice," Yami said.  
  
Hikari's cheerful face turned serious. He lightly leaped down.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I chose to go to the dark side."  
  
Hikari's face was filled with shock.  
  
"What?" he whispered.  
  
Yugi saw tears falling from Hikari's face.  
  
"I said I decided to go to the dark side."  
  
"But....Yugioh....."  
  
"It's Yami!" he snapped.  
  
Hikari put his hands on Yami's shoulders.  
  
"Yugioh. If you go to the dark side, you'll be my enemy."  
  
Yami grabbed Hikari's arm and threw him to the ground.  
  
"Just like he threw me to the roof," Yugi thought, as he watched in horror.  
  
"I don't care Hikari. I control my life, not you. I don't care if you hate me!"  
  
"Yugioh," Hikari said sadly. "You're right, I can't control your life. You have to make your own decisions in life. But Yugioh."  
  
Yami turned to look at Hikari.  
  
"No matter what you are or no matter what, I will always love you nichan."  
  
(End dream) ***************************************************************  
  
Yugi cried.  
  
"Hikari. You loved Yami so much. But he doesn't seem to love you that much. You care deeply for him, but he pays no heed."  
  
He felt arms wrap around him.  
  
"Doushito no?"  
  
"Yami," he choked. "He loved you so much."  
  
Yami was quiet.  
  
"It didn't seem like you even cared."  
  
"I did. I was rough because I couldn't let Hikari change my descion. If I stared at his face I would have went back in and said I changed my mind. I couldn't let that happen."  
  
Yugi could only sniff. Suddenly, a clap of thunder boomed. Yugi clung on to Yami. Yugi looked up and saw Yami was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Okay, okay. I know it's only thunder, and I know I'm a coward so don't say it."  
  
Yami laughed.  
  
"What did I say?" Yugi asked, confused.  
  
"You're funny, you know that?"  
  
"You're scary, you know that."  
  
He laughed again.  
  
"Yami stop it! You're freaking me out!"  
  
The thunder boomed and Yugi cried out and dived under the couch. Yami had an amused look on his face.  
  
"Yugi, thunder won't hurt you. Now come out."  
  
"Only if you stop scaring me."  
  
"It's only laughter."  
  
"Yeah, but your laugh pluse stormy night equals one freaked out kid."  
  
"Yugi, come on."  
  
Yugi crawled out.  
  
"Hey, what's that?"  
  
Yugi turned towards the screen of the t.v. It was now a grave yard sean. Suddenly, a zombies face poped up.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Yugi screamed as he scrambled behind the couch.  
  
Yami was laughing again.  
  
"That was not funny," Yugi scrolwed.  
  
"Yes it was."  
  
He felt something hit him on the head. He turned.  
  
"I got another one and I'm not afraid to use it."  
  
"Yugi. That's a pillow."  
  
"Sa."  
  
"It's almost harmless."  
  
"Sa."  
  
He drew his blade. Yugi dropped the pillow.  
  
"You win."  
  
Yami smirked as he put it away.  
  
"Is that why your name is Yugioh?"  
  
Yami froze.  
  
"Where did you learn that?"  
  
"Hikari kept calling you that. And as any Japanese would know, Yugioh means King of Games."  
  
"Hai, sa."  
  
"I'm just wondering if your parents named you that, since you always seem to win?"  
  
"Probably. I'm not sure."  
  
Boom! Yugi cringed.  
  
"I hate thunder, I hate thunder," he said.  
  
Yami plopped down next to him. Boom! Yugi jumped. Yami sort of watched. A bit amused at Yugi's reaction to thunder. Yugi trembled. Yami gave in and hugged him.  
  
"It's alright. Thunder is just a loud sound."  
  
"You don't understand," he whispered. "When ever the thunder booms, I hear a voice. As cold as ice, creepy and thin. It keeps saying I'm going to die."  
  
Yami was lost in thought. ***************************************************************  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Boom! Hikari cringed. He was about seven.  
  
"Hikari, stop pulling the sheets," and jerked it forward.  
  
Maybe a little to hard. Hikari ended up rolling off the bed. Yami sweat dropped.  
  
"Oops. You okay?"  
  
Hikari scrambled back in bed.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Good. Now go to sleep," and rolled over.  
  
Hikari lay there. Boom! He winced and pulled the sheets over his head.  
  
"Hikari, what are you doing?"  
  
"Gomen ne nichan," came a muffled voice. "The thunder scares me."  
  
Yami laughed.  
  
"It's not funny," Hikari said while pulling the covers off.  
  
"I know, but still........"  
  
Boom! They saw an outline by the window and fierce crimson eyes. Both boys cried out and tried to get out of bed. Yami got tangled in the sheets and fell. Hikari accidently lost his balance and fell on top.  
  
"Hikari!"  
  
"Gomen ne."  
  
There was deep laughter.  
  
"Gomen ne Yami and Hikari."  
  
"Father? What are you doing here?" Yami asked.  
  
"Thought I'd check on you boys."  
  
Yami shoved Hikari off and stood up.  
  
"We're fine."  
  
"Sure? Seemed like both of you got quite a scare."  
  
"No, we'll be fine," said Hikari, while sliding back into his place in bed.  
  
"Alright. Good night," and walked out.  
  
Hikari jumped as another thunder clapped.  
  
"Hikari what's wrong with you. It's only thunder."  
  
"You don't understand. Whenever the thunder booms it seems death whispers in my ear, death comes upon you."  
  
(End of flashback) ***************************************************************  
  
Yami shook his head.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
He didn't answer. He looked down and saw Yugi resting peacefully. Yami wrapped a blanket around him and disappeared into the puzzle.  
  
"Yami sure changed," thought Sugoroku. "Almost like someone used the Change of Heart card on him." ***************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: That's the end of chapter six. Stay tuned for more.  
  
Yami: Whys should they?  
  
Mijikai: shut up!  
  
Yugi: What about the annoncments?  
  
Mijikai: Oh! Yeah! Okay, I have some annoncments. I just read the most comical come back for Yami. It's so funny!  
  
Yami: No it isn't! I did not stick a metal fork in an electrical socket!  
  
Mijikai: (Laughs her head off) I love it! I got it from the story Millenium Dark. It's really good so go check it out. It's soooo funny! I was laughing so much!  
  
Yugi: Bad news.  
  
Mijikai: (turns serious) I have to go on vacation from tomorrow morning till the week after thanksgiving's tuesday. I won't beable to update till then. Sorry! 


	8. Once Done in the Past, Now Done in the F...

Mijikai: So how is it so far?  
  
Yugi: Interesting.  
  
Yami: Baka.  
  
Mijikai: (Punches Yami on the head) shut up!  
  
Yami: Not my fault I have no interest in your stupid fan fiction.  
  
Yugi: I like it. (Yami and Mijikai not paying attention, then get into a fight) Okay, well I guess I'll speak. Mijikai does not own Yugioh, but read on.  
  
Yami: Ouch! You bit me! ***************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: Sorry for the long wait! I've been catching up and it get's to late to write when I'm done on the internet. My kami. I could not believe how many reviews I received after I came back from vacation! And here's a laugh for ya. The e-mail always doubles e-mails every time you keep clicking the send and receive button. It would go up to...oh about nine letters out of 69 then close down! That happened five times! Finally we got it working.  
  
KawaiiBlackMoon: Yami:.....I want my lawyer! Yugi: Oh cool it! Yami: But...but did you see what she wrote!? She is actually trying to tick me off! Yugi: So. Mijikai ticks you off all the time. Yami: .....good point. And she does it worse then anyone that I know of. Mijikai: Because you start it! Greeting's KawiiBlackMoon! I'm glad you think it's getting better! I'll be sure to check it out for the sequel, kay? And maybe it will come in handy when Seto and Yami have a gruge against each other. Or better yet Jou and Seto. (sniggers). Yami: I was not afraid. Yugi: Yes you were. Yami: Why is everyone against me! Mijikai: Sorry, that's my friends line. That will be a five thousand yen fine. Yami: WHAT!? Mijikai: It's just so fun to get him mad. (laughing) Thanks for reviewing! See ya!  
  
Emperess Sarah-sama: Yugi: (gasp) an emperess! (Bows) Greetings your highness. We are honored you chose to review the story. Yami: (snort) I was a pharaoh. Mijikai: Yeah. Was a pharaoh. Yami: (grumble) Mijikai: Thank you, I think it's a pretty good reason. Yeah. Yami: I'm being nice because I want to. Mijikai: (mouthing liar) Yami: She's saying something behind me, isn't she? Mijikai: Thanks for reviewing! And stay tuned for more. Yami: What did she say behind my back? Mijikai: Don't tell him! Don't tell him!  
  
Mutou Yami: Mijikai: Thanks for the complimant! Yugi: She thought it was cute? Yami: I'd say...I guess. Yugi: Don't you mean yes? Yami: ...... Mijikai: Baka. Yami: Hey! Why do you always torture me! Mijikai: I don't. You toture me! Yami: I do not! Mijikai: Then why do you insult me and my stories!? Yami:....Because it's fun! Mijikai: Why? Yami: Because...because... Mijikai: Baka. Yugi: (sweat drop) Okay. (Smiles) Thanks for reviewing. Yami: (Flashes a grin) Bye now.  
  
loanshark: Yami: I agree. Know I won't hurt my aibou any more. (huggles Yugi) Mijikai: kawaii! I think I will do a Jou/Mai, acutally. Jou: Wait...you are going to partner up me with Mai? Are you crazy!? Mai: What's wrong Jou? Can't handle a hot chick like me? Jou: I think I just lost my appitite. Mai: You're so soft Jou. Jou: (mimmiks in a high voice) You're so soft Jou. Mai: (glares) Mijikai: Let's leave the happy couple alone. (Background, we can hear pounding) Jou: Happy my ass! Yugi: (sweat drop) Thanks for reviewing and glad to be back updating! Bye!  
  
Lady Kaiba: Yugi: Told ya Yami. (sticks out tounge) Yami: Alright, alright, alright. Mijikai: Thanks for being patient Lady Kaiba and hope you didn't kill anything. I'm glad you like it! Wait, I said that in the last response didn't I? Oh, well. I got a find better words to describe the happiness of getting such good reviews! Zan'nen for the long wait and I'm still looking forward to the next chapter to your story! Yugi: Bye!  
  
Mijikai: I have to rush so I'm going to type the rest of the reviews at the end. Kay? But thank you all so much! And so sorry for the long wait. ***************************************************************  
  
Yugi yawned and looked at the cloak. 5:04. He rubbed his eyes and gently laid the puzzle down.  
  
"Don't want to disturb Yami," he thought.  
  
He went and took a shower, then dressed for school. He yawned again as he entered the shop.  
  
"See ya Sugoroku," he called out.  
  
"Aren't you going to take the puzzle?"  
  
Yugi gasped, and rushed back in and put it on.  
  
"Bye Sugoroku," he said as he ran out the door.  
  
He walked slowly, still tired. It sprinkled a bit, but not enough to soak him.  
  
"Hey there. You almost look half asleep."  
  
"Ohayo gaziymas Seto. Hai, I am pretty tired."  
  
"You feeling alright?"  
  
"Yeah. The weird part was when I got home yesterday, my arm wasn't broken anymore and my ribs were heales, and the bruise was gone too."  
  
"Amazing," he said, though he was mildly surprised.  
  
"Hikari's returning, that's for sure," he thought.  
  
"Seto."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Who are you really? I mean, the day you came to kill Yami and..."  
  
"Oh, well, Yugi some of us have reasons to keep silent."  
  
"Oh,"  
  
They were silent for a while.  
  
"Seto."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"When the thunder booms....I.....hear a voice. It says I will die. I don't understand why I'm the only one who can hear it."  
  
"Hm," he said. "I'll think about it."  
  
"Okay Seto."  
  
"This is the same thing Hikari told me," Seto thought. ***************************************************************  
  
(Flash back)  
  
"Seto."  
  
"Hikari! You shouldn't be up so late. I thought you were asleep with Yami."  
  
"Hai, but I couldn't sleep."  
  
Seto plopped down in a chair and motioned Hiakri to come over. He set the six year old on his lap.  
  
"Tell me what troubles you."  
  
"It's the thunder. Whenever it booms, I hear a voice that says I'm going to die. I don't get it. Yugioh doesn't hear it. Father doesn't."  
  
"That's because they're the dark. You see, thunder is a part of the dark. You can hear it because your part of the light, and you have a lot of pureness in your spirit, sole, mind, and heart."  
  
Hikari blinked a bit then said," I thought everyone had a pure spirit, mind, sole, and heart."  
  
"I'm afraid some doesn't even have a drop. Like Bakaura."  
  
"You think Ryou can hear it?"  
  
"Hai I do."  
  
"Can you hear it?"  
  
"Iie Hikari. I'm in the middle. Neither light nor dark. It's rare for opposite magics to have a single who will remain in the middle."  
  
"Oh. Doesn't that make you feel special?"  
  
"Not really. It isn't easy being in the middle of the balance."  
  
"Sa, your in the middle. Dark is on one side and light's on the other. Seto, what do you call someone whose in the middle?"  
  
"Equidist."  
  
"Seto, if light and dark are enemies, how come mother and father got married and nobody cares?"  
  
"They're the leaders of their part of the land. Their people dare not complain."  
  
"Mother says I should't listen to the kids."  
  
"What kids?"  
  
"Sometimes when I'm in the village, the kids pick on me, saying, I'm no light. My soul is part of the dark. I'm a traitor."  
  
Seto felt his anger rise.  
  
"Seto, is my soul part of the dark?"  
  
Seto calmed down and looked down at Hikari.  
  
"Iie, Hikari. I sense no darkness in you."  
  
They were silent for a while.  
  
"I wonder if Yugioh does love me?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Nandamonia."  
  
He rested his head on Seto's chest.  
  
"Do you miss your parents?"  
  
"Sometimes. My mother will be watching over me and my father probably doesn't care."  
  
"What about your brother?"  
  
"I will always miss him."  
  
"That's good," and tried stifling a yawn.  
  
Seto laughed.  
  
"Hikari, your tired. Maybe you should go to bed."  
  
"I feel safer like this."  
  
Seto blushed a bit, but it disappeared in an instant.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Arigato. Oh, Seto."  
  
"Hai," he said with a slight laugh.  
  
"Aishiteru," and fell asleep.  
  
Seto smiled a bit, and wrapped his arms around him.  
  
"And aishiteru Hikari."  
  
(End of Flashback) ******************************************************************  
  
"You back from dream world?"  
  
"Na?" and looked down at Yugi.  
  
"Back to the living?"  
  
Seto chuckled.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Your starting to act like Yami. He spaced off twice on Friday and you're starting too."  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" Seto asked with a smile.  
  
"Not really. You both probably are thinking of something enjoyable that happened in your life."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Na? Oh, well, what's so enjoyable about it? Getting abused by your parents, living in an orphanage for nine years with kids teasing you and beating you up. But yet, it did get better. I found friends. I met Sugoroku. I met Ryou. I met you. Even Yami turned out to be an okay guy."  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"You don't really like Yami, do you?"  
  
"If he killed someone you really care for, I think you would too."  
  
"Well, he killed my parents, and I do feel sorry for them. But I didn't really care about them deeply."  
  
They walked on down the street.  
  
"Seto look!" Yugi shouted suddenly.  
  
"Yugi, we got to get to school!" protested Seto as Yugi ran to a field of flowers.  
  
"I know, but quickly look!"  
  
Seto looked over Yugi's shoulder and eyes widened. It was a rose. The outer layer was deep violet and the edges were red. The second ring was golden, third crimson, and the middle a light violet.  
  
"Wow, have you ever seen such a rose?"  
  
Suddenly, a couple of Seniors (I think this is what they are) started stamping on the flowers.  
  
"Stop! " Yugi yelled and protectively stood in front of the multicolored one.  
  
"Why should we, Freshmen?"  
  
"The roses don't need to be trampled on. Don't you know their screaming for mercy as you step on them?"  
  
"You're weird kid," and shoved him. "Bye, bye rose."  
  
He stomped on it, jumped and kicked dirt on it. They laughed as they turned to leave. Yugi's face was filled with horror as he gazed at the ruined flower. Seto, enraged, spun the guy around and punched him in the face and stomach. Then threw him so he knocked down the other one.  
  
"Scram!" he barked.  
  
They scrambled away. Yugi was staring, wide-eyed, at the rose.  
  
/Yugi?/  
  
//Yami. They screamed. It was so filled with pain. How they pleaded. Didn't you hear them?//  
  
/Yugi, I can't. I'm the dark, remember?/  
  
//I can't believe they did that. They begged, pleaded, screamed//  
  
He suddenly felt sick and almost fell on his face, but held himself up with his arm. His vision went out of focus and he shivered. In an instant it was gone. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Let's go Seto. Or we'll be late," he said while getting up.  
  
They got there just in time, when his other friends arrived.  
  
"Morning Yugi," greeted Ryou.  
  
"Morning," and yawned.  
  
"Aren't you the sleepy head? Up playing vidio games all night again?"  
  
"Annnnzzzzzuuuuu."  
  
"Sorry, couldn't help saying that," she said with a giggle.  
  
"Where is Jou and Honda?" he asked, then yawned.  
  
"Don't know. They didn't show up."  
  
They went to class and, to their surprise, found Jonouchi and Honda there.  
  
"Where were you?" she hissed.  
  
"In class," Honda answered.  
  
"We had to come early, becasue we had to do make up work," added Jounouchi. "Hey, Yug, you feeling alright?"  
  
Yugi forced a smile, but really he felt ill. Very ill. He wavered and stumbled and had to put his hand on a desk to help keep him from falling.  
  
"Yugi?" Seot asked, and put a hand to his shoulder.  
  
Yugi closed his eyes and reopened them. The dizzyness was gone. He stood up and smiled weakly.  
  
"I'm alright," he mumured.  
  
Ryou looked like he was having a panic attack. Which he was.  
  
"Yugi. Did you get cut on anything? Like...a sword maybe?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"Well....hai...but only on the arm," Yugi protested.  
  
"Let me see it."  
  
Yugi took off his jacket, and Ryou studied it. There was a black markwhere it had been cut and puffy red around it.  
  
"Yugi, you're going home."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do as I say, please," begged Ryou.  
  
"Uh....fine," he sighed.  
  
"Someone should go with you, and ......"  
  
"Ryou! My kami! Calm down!"  
  
Ryou took a deep breath.  
  
"Alright. I'm calm. Okay, Yugi. You are going home, but someone should go with in case you collapse."  
  
The puzzle suddenly glowed and Yami appeared.  
  
"I can take him."  
  
"No!" Seto and Ryou said together.  
  
"You're both pathetic. I can' t hurt, er, I mean kill him."  
  
Both still looked unconvinced.  
  
"Ne, Ryou, Seto, it's alright. I don't mind. Besides, you all need to go to class. I'll be alright."  
  
"All right Yugi," Ryou sighed, and they both left.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Is it true? Did you really get cut by Bakura's blade?"  
  
Yugi hesitated.  
  
"Hai. Yami why is it such a big deal?"  
  
"Yugi. Do you know what Bakura's blade is called?"  
  
"Hai, Death."  
  
"It's not just a name, Yugi. It's also what it does."  
  
Yugi stopped.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Hai, and you might survive it, but one percent chance."  
  
"Sa, he did that on purpose."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"When I first met him, he only cut me with the blade, then left. Of course, it also could have been because I did that strange light attack."  
  
"You did what!?"  
  
"I don't know. I put my hand up and some kind of light attack blasted from it."  
  
"Powers are returning," he muttered.  
  
"Na?"  
  
"I said...nandamonia."  
  
"Come on. Ongai?"  
  
"Nandamonia!"  
  
"Fine. Not fair though. It seems you, Ryou, and Seto are keeping something from me."  
  
"Well,....we have reasons."  
  
"You will tell me, won't you?"  
  
"Uhhhhhh."  
  
"Ongai! Ongai!"  
  
"You're now acting out your looks."  
  
He stuck out his tounge.  
  
"You're mean."  
  
"Hai, but at least I'm a tall mean guy."  
  
"Ne! Is that an insult!?"  
  
"Maybe, shorty."  
  
Yami started running with Yugi behind him. He ran around a corner and pressed himself against the wall. When Yugi turned the corner, he was grabbed and turned upside down.  
  
"There. Now you won't be so short."  
  
"I hate you. Now put me down!"  
  
He was dropped and when his head almost made contact with the concrete, he was caught again.  
  
"Put me down RIGHT SIDE UP!"  
  
He was flipped and put on his feet.  
  
"Never do that again. I repeat, do not do that again."  
  
"Afraid of heights?"  
  
"No, it reminds me of when I was getting picked on by bullies, except they didn't listen to me like you did," and they started walking again.  
  
He suddenly felt arms wrap around him.  
  
"Gomen ne, Yugi. I didn't know."  
  
"I never told you."  
  
"That's true. But I still feel bad."  
  
"Yami," he said with a laugh. "What has gotten into you?"  
  
"Let's just say I realized I really cared for this little twerp."  
  
Yugi laughed a bit.  
  
"I did wonder what it was like with a nichan."  
  
"And I wondered what it was like with a little brother who has a big mouth."  
  
"Heeeyyyyy," Yugi whined.  
  
Then turned a bit sad.  
  
"Probably not as nice as Hikari."  
  
"Or probably the same, since you both drive me nuts."  
  
Yugi nodded. Suddenly, the sickning feeling came again. He groaned and slumped a bit.  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
"Yami...."  
  
"Hold on kido. I'll carry you," and scooped him up and ran. "You're lucky we live with grandfather right now. He's the second best healer."  
  
"Second?" he asked weakly.  
  
"Yeah, Hikari was the best."  
  
"I wish we was here," he whispered.  
  
"He is," Yami thought while running towards the game shop.  
  
"Jiichan! Jiichan! Jiichan!"  
  
"Yami? Calm down. Now, doushito no?"  
  
"Yugi got cut with Death."  
  
"What!?" he shouted.  
  
Yugi's eyes opened a bit. He groaned and shifted in his arms.  
  
"Take him up to the shrine. I'll be right there."  
  
"You will beable to heal him right?" asked Yami.  
  
Sugoroku sighed.  
  
"I can try Yami. I can try."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Yami grabbed a soft mat and laid Yugi on it. He put a light blancket over him and took off his jacket and put it under Yugi's head. Yugi's eyes opened and he slowly started to sit up. He wipped sweat off his forehead, and took his jacket, and sleeveless buckle shirt off. He groaned.  
  
"It's still hot."  
  
Yami pushed him back down. Sugoroku came in and told Yami to wait out in the living room while we took care of some things. Yami didn't know what to do. When this happened to Hikari, he didn't worry about it because his heart had turned cold. But now he did start caring and worried. He took his blade from the drawer and started polishing it. But as he did a memory came to him. *****************************************************************  
  
(Flash back)  
  
Yami was strolling along the house. Or used to be since he moved to the Sinful Castle. He thought he'd see what the others were up to. He went up the stairs and came to a room. He opened the door and peared in. The room hadn't changed much. It looked completely the same, actually. He heard a faint sigh, and looked up. He saw the windows were open, which meant someone was on the balcony. He quietly slipped forward and looked through the opening. He walked till he was next to his brother.  
  
"Ne."  
  
Hikari gasped and looked up at Yami. They stared. They haven't seen each other since last year.  
  
"You've grown," Yami commented politely.  
  
"Uh...you to. Though we usually if one grows the other will eventually."  
  
Yami noticed something. Hikari's eyes were a bit dull and tired. His face was paler then his own ivory skin. He had a red line across the bridge of his nose, indicating he had a fever. He swayed a bit, but Yam grabbed his arm and steadied him. He supported himself by putting a hand on the rail.  
  
"You shouldn't be out here if your ill."  
  
Hikari just looked out again.  
  
"Hikari, remember what mother said...."  
  
"She's gone."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She.....left three months ago when you left."  
  
".....Father did to. Three months later when I moved in."  
  
Hikari had tears running down his face.  
  
"Father."  
  
Yami put a hand on his shoulder. Hikari opened his mouth to say something, then shook his head and closed it.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nandamonia."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"They...they say...I most....likely will ......go.....to."  
  
"So your going to leave me, coward?"  
  
Hikari turned to face Yami in shock. Yami pulled away sharply.  
  
"I get it. Your going to leave because you love mother and father and you hate me. That's why."  
  
"No, Yugioh, ongai! That's not it!"  
  
Yami walked into the room and headed for the door.  
  
"Yugioh! Wait!" and put a hand on his shoulder. "Ongai. Aishiteru nichan! Aishiteru!"  
  
Yami grabbed Hikari's wrist and threw him on the bed.  
  
"Syranata Hikari."  
  
"Nichan, ongai!"  
  
He slammed the door behind him.  
  
"You're leaving because you hate me, so you follow our parents. Well, I'll tell you something Hikari, I hate you to."  
  
(End of Flashback) ******************************************************************  
  
"Daijoubu ka, Yami?"  
  
Yami blinked and looked to his right.  
  
"Hai, jijian."  
  
"I haven't heard you call me that in a long time."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I see you softened quite a bit."  
  
Yami looked away.  
  
"How's Yugi?"  
  
"You may go in."  
  
Yami placed the blade bakc down and went in. Yugi was dressed in white pajamas. His heart tightened as he gazed upon him. He looked exactly like Hikari. He looked up at the picture.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
Yami dropped to his knees.  
  
"Yugi."  
  
"Are you going to leave me?"  
  
His eyes were open and looking at Yami.  
  
"No aibou."  
  
"Aibou?"  
  
"Just a nickname," he said with a smile.  
  
"That I sometimes called Hikari," he added in his thoughts.  
  
Yugi forced himself up. He was about to fall backward, when Yami caught him.  
  
"Stay down. You shouldn't move. Although sometimes you'll feel strong enough to."  
  
"It's all my fault. I'm the one who got hurt by that blade. I'm so stupid."  
  
Yami hugged him.  
  
"No, it's not your fault. But maybe sometimes your stupid."  
  
"Hey!" and weakly shoved him.  
  
"Where did you get the pajamas?"  
  
"Sugoroku gave them to me. I kind of left my blue one at my parents."  
  
"Ah, I see."  
  
"Ne, Yami. Would you think I hated you if I died? Think that....."  
  
"Yugi, drink this," said Sugoroku, while handing him a cup.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Just drink it."  
  
Yugi took a sip and clapped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Swallow," said Sugoroku.  
  
Yugi gulped.  
  
"Yuck!"  
  
"Drink it."  
  
Yugi sighed. He pinched his nose and drained it.  
  
"Ugh! What was that stuff?"  
  
"Never mind that. Just drink the stuff I give you if you like it or not."  
  
"I bet most of them will be not ."  
  
Yami sniggered.  
  
"Hush it up you," he said to Yami. "Maybe, but you drink if you like it or not."  
  
//Not//  
  
/Dread/  
  
//Be quiet//  
  
/It can't be that bad/  
  
//Then you drink it//  
  
/I've tasted it before. Don't think I never got sick when I was younger/  
  
//I thought you were a health nut//  
  
/Well.....no one's perfect/  
  
Yugi felt a cup being put in his hands.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Fluids are good for you."  
  
Yugi looked at it with disgust.  
  
"Try it, it's called orange juice."  
  
//Yami...what's orange juice?//  
  
/Orange juice./  
  
//I know that! But what does it taste like?//  
  
/Woah, back up. You've never tasted orange juice?/  
  
//No. At home we only had water and they had....beer. Then at the orphanage, milk and water, and I've had some types of soda when with my friends. Here is milk.//  
  
/My kami! Try it anyway. See how you like it/  
  
Yugi took a sip.  
  
//Ne. Not bad// and drained it.  
  
"Arigato Sugoroku."  
  
"Dontoshimaska Yugi." and took the cup.  
  
"Don't rile him up Yami," he warned and went out.  
  
"Yeah, Yami," Yugi said, while nudging him with his elbow. "Don't rile me up."  
  
Yami tickled him. Yugi started laughing, then turned in to a cough.  
  
"Daijoubu ka Yugi?" he asked concerned.  
  
Yugi took a shaky breath and smiled weakly at Yami.  
  
"Hai I guess I laughed a little to hard."  
  
Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi.  
  
"Don't hide your pain Yugi. It isn't going to help you and it will make us worry more."  
  
"Yami. It's alright, I'm alright, really."  
  
Yami's grip seemed to tighten.  
  
"Yami."  
  
Yami didn't answer. Yugi rested his head on Yami's chest and closed his eyes. He felt fingers stroaking his cheek, and the girp tightening.  
  
"Yami. That hurts."  
  
The grip loosened.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Better," he said as air came to his lungs fluently.  
  
He soon fell asleep. Yami gently layed him down and went into the puzzle by his bed side. Once he did, Yugi's eyes opened. He sighed sadly as he opened a fist he had made after he coughed. Blood trickled from a pool in the middle of his hand.  
  
"I know Yami said I shouldn't hide it, but I just couldn't let him see this. I also worry that he'll worry. Gomen ne Yami. I care about you to much to let you worry about me"  
  
He clenched his fist again and closed his eyes, letting sleep take over. ****************************************************************  
  
His eyes opened, as he felt someone brushed his bangs.  
  
"Nice to see you awake."  
  
Yugi sat up, but then had to put a hand down.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"4:35."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hai, you slept pretty long."  
  
"I hate this. My head hurts, my vision is going fuzzy and I'm to warm for comfort."  
  
"That's only the mild stage."  
  
Yugi groaned.  
  
"It gets worse?"  
  
"Let's not get into that."  
  
"Seto?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"How do you know Hikari? I mean, if calculations are right you right you would be just a baby when Hikari died."  
  
"Yugi, remember what I said?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes."  
  
Seto laughed.  
  
"You are a funny one Yugi."  
  
Yugi grinned.  
  
"Yugi," he said. "Do you rememeber anything before you were born?"  
  
Yugi was surprised he asked this. Sugoroku had asked him the same thing when he first moved in. He had no idea what that meant and still didn't. But this time he had an answer.  
  
"I don't know if this counts, but I rememeber having a dream when Yami made his choice. He told Hikari and he looked pretty shocked and upset."  
  
Seto didn't answer.  
  
"Anyway....Brrr. Did someone drop the temperature?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Yugi's teeth started chattering.  
  
"I...i've w...w....w...wanted t..to be c...c...cooler, but this is r...ridic...culous."  
  
Seto hestitated, but then took Yugi in his arms. Yugi was cold. He was cold to the touch, but Seto still brought him close.  
  
"Why is it s..so c...cold?"  
  
"Don't worry. Just think of something warm."  
  
Yugi shivered again, then closed his eyes.  
  
"Sleep Yugi. You won't be like this forever."  
  
"Worse enough," came a murmur.  
  
The door opened.  
  
"Hello their Seto."  
  
Seto quickly laid Yugi down and stood up. He put his hands together and bowed.  
  
"Greetings Sugoroku-sama."  
  
"No need for that," and lifted Yugi's head up.  
  
He put a cup under his nose and Yugi's eyes snapped open. He pushed the cup away.  
  
"Yugi," he said with a small smile.  
  
Yugi groaned as he took the cup.  
  
//What is this stuff?//  
  
/You don't want to know./  
  
//Why?//  
  
/You just don't/  
  
//Fine// and quickly drank it.  
  
//Yuck!//  
  
/Mouse blood/  
  
//What?//  
  
/You drank mouse blood/  
  
Yugi put a hand over his mouth. Then he heard a snicker. He grabbed the puzzle and started shaking it.  
  
"IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN, I SWEAR I'LL TEAR THIS PUZZLE APART, AND THROW EACH PIECE DOWN A DIFFERENT SEWER!!! AND MAIL YOUR BLADE TO AMERICA!!!"  
  
"Yugi," said Sugoroku. "Calm down."  
  
"But Yami tried to gross me out by saying I drank blood of the mouse."  
  
Seto growled and grabbed the puzzle, and stomped out of the room.  
  
"Mouse blood? Of course not. You never use blood for medicine."  
  
"Phew. That's a relief."  
  
Yugi struggled up.  
  
"No Yugi. You can't get up, you have to lie down."  
  
"Shouldn't we go make sure that Seto doesn't kill Yami?"  
  
"Point taken," and rushed into the hall.  
  
They heard something , but didn't know where it came from. They looked at each other.  
  
"The roof!" they said together and scrambled over.  
  
Sugoroku slid the door open.  
  
"Yes, their on the roof."  
  
"How could you tell him that!?" they heard Seto shout.  
  
"Hey, cool it. I was joking."  
  
"Nothing to joke about with medicine!"  
  
"He didn't up it!"  
  
"Was about to! Because someone told him it was blood!"  
  
"Not my fault you defend him so much!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm not complaining, but it is true."  
  
"Well, he was defenseless! You had a sword and powers, he could only hide behind you or me!"  
  
"I said I wasn't complaining."  
  
"Yugi stay here. Nobody should be on the roof whose ill."  
  
"Aww."  
  
"No complaints," and went up.  
  
"Seto! Yami! Stop bickering before one of you fall off!"  
  
(Yami: can it be Seto? Mijikai: (punches him on the head) Shut up!)  
  
"So?" said Yami lazily. "I wouldn't die and neither would Seto."  
  
"Yeah, but if Yugi gets up here because of your bicker, he'll probably fall off."  
  
"I'll catch him," said Yami, sounding like it was obvious.  
  
"Not unless you don't see me."  
  
"Yugi! I told you to stay off the roof!"  
  
"I couldn't hear anything," Yugi protested.  
  
"Get off the roof now!" Sugoroku ordered.  
  
"Okay, fine," and slid the door back open.  
  
"Woah!" and slipped and fell. "Oof!"  
  
Sugoroku rushed down.  
  
"My kami! If it isn't one thing it's another."  
  
"Gomen ne Sugoroku. I slipped."  
  
"Like you did last time?" asked Yami.  
  
"Same tile."  
  
"Yami, what do you mean like last time?"  
  
"Oh, he just slipped and almost fell off the roof," he answered calmly.  
  
"And you didn't do anything?"  
  
"Oh course I did. I watched."  
  
"What! Do you have to watch him die!?"  
  
"Oh, Yami who are you kidding," said Yugi as he sat up. "You what you did."  
  
He slowly stood up and let Sugoroku help him out of the room.  
  
"Alright out with it. What did you do?"  
  
"I saved him," and snatched the puzzle from his hands and leaped down. ****************************************************************  
  
Sugoroku opened the door.  
  
"Now you'll stay and sleep. No buts," and set him down.  
  
Once he got Yugi settled, he closed the door.  
  
"To think he's Hikari's reincarnation. Hikari never complained or put up such a hard time. Yet he didn't grow up with the light this time. He grew up with earth." ****************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: Now the story gets more serious. I promise there still will be humorous parts though.  
  
Yami: The marks still there. What are you a vampire?  
  
Mijikai: Yeah, I vont to suck yer blood.  
  
Yami: That's disgusting.  
  
Mijikai: You should talk. Think of all the stuff you did long ago.  
  
Yami: I rather not.  
  
Mijikai: Then shut your trap! Where's Yugi?  
  
Jounouchi: I saw Seto carrying him out of the room.  
  
Mijikai and Yami: (Points to each other.) Your fault! ***************************************************************  
  
Burning-Yami-Rain: Yugi: Arigato for being patient. Yami: ..... Mijikai: Not a word. Thanks for understanding and sorry if the updates take so long. Yami and Yugi: Bye. Mijikai: Stay tuned for more.  
  
violettegal345: Mijikai: Thanks! I did have oh...semi fun. Yugi: Awww. Yami did you hear that? Yami: (looks up from a book titaled 'come backs to an annoying author') Huh? Say something? Yugi: (sigh) Never mind. Mijikai: Yeah, I like them to. As long as they don't get to lemony. Thanks so much for the review and more will be coming your way!  
  
Mijikai: Okay, I need to get going so I will answer the rest of the reviews on the next chapter. So don't feel bad if you reviewed and you didn't get answered, kay? Cause you'll find it when next chapter comes up. Thanks all so much for your reviews! 


	9. Once Done in the Past, Now Done in the F...

Yami: This is all your fault.  
  
Mijikai: Is not. You're the one who started it. And it shouldn't be such a bit deal since yoiu can just run after him right now and kick his butt.  
  
Yami: Why don't I kick yours?  
  
Mijikai: I'll bite you again. And I swear this time I'll make it bleed! Hey, there's Seto.  
  
Yami: COME BACK HERE ANATA BAKA!!!  
  
Seto: Uh, oh. Help! ***************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: Thanks everyone! Here are the rest of last chapters reviews and the one after that.  
  
ButterflyGuitar: Your welcome. Yami: Poor Yami. I'm glad I'm not getting squeezed to death...(sees an evil smile cross Mijikai's face) I'm fleeing from the border. Yugi: (giggle) Mijikai: Please keep in touch!  
  
Sparky 16: Mijikai: I know what you mean and I'm sorry if it took so long. I hate waiting to but you know what grown ups say, School work is more important. (Pouts) Yugi: It's true. You know. Mijikai: That's because your an A class student. Yugi: Nuh uh. I'm actually not tops. I just got a make sure I make the honor role to keep grandpa happy. Mijikai: Know what you mean. Yami: Suckers. Yugi: You know, Yami, grandpa is thinking of enrolling you in school to. Yami: Piece of cake. Mijikai: Solve this then. Yami: (takes PreAlgerbra book and puzzles over it) I CAN'T UNDERSTAND IT! Mijikai: Know who's the sucker? Yami: Oh shut up! Mijikai: Thanks for reviewing and stay tuned for more.  
  
Takato: Mijikai: Glad your liking it! Yami: I'm assuming a slash right? Bakura: No way am I having 'it' with a twin brother. That's just wrong. Ryou: (blushing) Maybe in another. Right? Mijikai: (rolls her eyes) Love birds. Ryou and Bakura: We are not! Yugi: Thank you for reviewing!....Yami goes on miscalaneous insanity bouts... Yami: It's not true!  
  
Cabbitgirl33: Hikari: Arigato! Jou: What! You're not telling me this Bozo is the best charater! Hikari: (pouts) Bozo indeed. Yugioh: I'm going to kill you for that remark! Nobody, I mean nobody insults my little brother without getting away with it! (Runs after Jou with Crimson) Yugi: (Watches the scean while munching on cookies from Cabbitgirl33 and Hikari is munching on the candy) Thanks for the cookies and candy! (Hands author a preasent) Happy Easter! Hikari: (sweat drop) Don't you mean Merry Christmas? Yugi: No, on Christmas you give out candy and Halloween Santa comes, then on New Years the Easter Bunny comes! Hikari: 0_0 Ooookkkaaaayyyyy. Mijikai: Yugi's hyper. Oh, well! Thanks for reviewing! Yami: Aw, she loves me. Yugi: But then who loves me? (sniffle) Mijikai: Me! (glops Yugi) Bye! Oh! And yes, I guess you can put it that way.  
  
DemonSurfer: Mijikai: I read your story and you probably received the review by know. Sorry I didn't read it sooner. Busy. Yugi: (Starts dumping Candy on the floor) Mijikai: 0_0 Woah! Where did you get all that? Yugi: (lookes up and blows his little bang from his eyes) I've been saving up. Candy up for grabs! Mijikai: Aw how sweet. Keep going with your story and I'll keep up with mine. See ya!  
  
highqueenofthegods: Mijikai: Thanks! Yami: I'm not getting it. Your story is the worst possible and authors like it? They actually like it? Mijikai: (sticks out her tounge) Because your dense. Yami: Am not! Yugi: Should we test your I.Q? Yami: Whose side are you on!? Yugi: Uhhhhhh...... Yami: Your such a disgrace! And... Mijikai: Yami. Yami: And you actually need a night light for your room and your fourteen and... Mijikai: Yami! Yami: WHAT!!! Mijikai: Look crack pot. (points to crying Yugi) Yami: (Slaps forehead) Baka! Yugi: I do not sleep with a night light! And I'm not a Baka! (Runs away) Yami: No! I didn't mean you! Mijikai: (Groan) Not another Hikari and Yami fight. Hikari: I quite agree with her review in Chapter eight. I do need a vacation. TO MANY PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO KILL ME!!! Mijikai, Yugi, Yami: (Sweat drop) Mijiikai: That was unexpected. Hikari: Sorry, it was building up. Had to shout it out. Mijikai: See ya!  
  
Mijikai: Reviewers for Chapter eight.  
  
difinity: Mijikai: Thank you! Nan demo nai could mean never mind or it's nothing. Yami: ...... Yugi: don't you think it's sweet Yami? Yami: No. Yugi: Your such a sour puss. Mijikai: (giggles) I'll agree to that. Yugi: Thanks for reviewing and more coming your way! Yami: I'm not a sour puss!  
  
KawaiiBlackMoon: Yami: WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU IT WILL BE SOON!!! AND I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I NEVER HAD A LAWYER BUT DO KNOW IN PREASENT TIME SO YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK!!! AND I ASSURE YOU I'M NOT A FERN HEAD AND DO NOT HAVE A DOO DOO BRAIN!!! AND I'M GOING TO TEAR UP THAT SIGHT IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!!! I SWEAR YOU TWO ARE TRYING TO TOTURE ME ON PURPOSE!!! Yugi: Asprin. Mijikai: Well that just sucks for you, doesn't it? Yami: (breathing heavily) Mijikai: Thanks for writing and I assure you there will be some later on. Yugi: bye! Now where's the asprin. Yami: I'm going to kill that author! Mijikai: No you don't! Yami: Just watch me! Mijikai: (Watches as an anvilt smashes onto his head) Sucker. Oh, if the stories still here, You should read Ballet Badum. It's hallarious and Yugi's making Yami take ballet and the performance is going to be in front of everybody! Just if your intreasted.  
  
Saiyon Moon Goddess: Yugi: Will I get better soon? Mijikai: That's my little secret. (sees Yami towering over her) Yami: He better. Mijikai: Don't make me get another anvilt. Yami: (runs to the other end of the room) Mijikai: Thank you. Yugi: Stay tuned for more. I hope I get better. I hate being stuck in bed all day.  
  
Burning-Yami-Rain: Mijikai: I'll update as soon as I can, promise. Yugi: I like getting hugged. (giggles) Yami: Why does everybody like Yugi? Mijikai: Because he's kawaii and mushin and hikari and.....Yami: Okay! I got it. (grummbles) Yugi: (sitting on Mijika's lap) Why so jeolous? Your the one with your face on every booster pack. And the famous character even though you wouldn't exist without me. Yami: Aibou. Are you jeolous? Yugi: (looks like he's going to cry) NOOOOOOO!!! Mijikai: Idiot, you made him cry. Yami: (mouth flapping but no words) Mijikai: I'll try and update the next chapter this weekend. Bye!  
  
Silver Dragon: Mijikai: I know what you mean. Yugi: I actually liked yelling at Yami. Yami: (grabs Yugi by the side of his shoulders and shakes him) NO AIBOU! DON'T GIVE INTO THE DARK SIDE! NO! I LOST HIM!!! (lets Yugi drop to the floor) Yugi: (Eyes wide staring at Yami) What was that? Mijikai: (Sweat drop) I have no clue and don't think I want to know. More chapters coming soon!  
  
Mijikai: Rest will be on bottom. **************************************************************  
  
"Drink it."  
  
"No."  
  
"Drink it."  
  
"No."  
  
"Ongai drink it."  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine, be that way."  
  
"Fewh."  
  
Yami suddenly poured it down his throat. He coughed.  
  
"Yuck! Yami!"  
  
"You wouldn't drink it."  
  
"I bet Hikari didn't have to experience this."  
  
"No, becasue he did as he was told."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I know Hikari."  
  
"Good for you," and rolled over.  
  
"You seem cranky."  
  
"Go figure."  
  
"I take that back. Really cranky."  
  
"Thank you for sharing."  
  
Yami sighed while rolling his eyes.  
  
"Hikari was definitaly easier."  
  
"You weren't even there!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Yami asked.  
  
"Nandemonia. I don't even know," and pulled the covers over his head.  
  
"Cheer up Yugi, it shouldn't be so bad."  
  
"Why? Have you experienced it before?"  
  
"No, we're unaffected. And Dark people aren't soppose to cut each other with their weapons."  
  
"Yeah, cut off the Light's head why don't ya."  
  
"Hey! We don't do it for fun!" he barked.  
  
"Seems you do it for amusement!"  
  
"That's because we're ordered to!"  
  
"Well, why do you follow them!? "  
  
"Because we're loyal! Unlike you! You're just plain "this is my free country and I don't have to listen to anyone!"  
  
"Hey! Not true!"  
  
"How do you know? You act like it's my free country and you seem to do what ever you want."  
  
"And Bakura's following orders?"  
  
"Well, I don't know about him. I'm not the one who keeps track of everyone!"  
  
"Then who does!?"  
  
"The leader of course! And I'm not him!"  
  
"Well, you should be and your suppose to be! Sugoroku told me. You're just to chickened to take your place!"  
  
"No, it's because I get to do more as a warrior!"  
  
"Then why aren't you killing me!?"  
  
"Because of the amulet, baka!"  
  
"Why don't you do something about it then!? Instead of just standing there!"  
  
Yami's face was heated and left the room.  
  
"Nice going Yugi. You had to get his temper up," he murmured to himself, while he lyed back down. "All though he did force medicine down my throat."  
  
He shuddered as the taste came back into his mouth.  
  
"Ugh," he groaned. "Please say no more."  
  
Sugoroku came in with a cup in his hand.  
  
"Yugi."  
  
"Oh, no!" **************************************************************  
  
"Baka!" Yami yelled, as he walked down the street. "How could aibou say such things!?"  
  
"Maybe because he hates you," came a voice.  
  
"What do you want shisejii?"  
  
"Just checking on you."  
  
"Why would you even care about me?"  
  
"Because, dark and dark should look out for each other."  
  
Bakura put a hand on Yami's shoulder, but Yami shook it off.  
  
"You've hated me since we first met. Why even bother showing up?"  
  
"Don't you think the brat hates you?"  
  
"Why should he?"  
  
"He insulted our people and land. And he knows you care about him. He's trying to soften you up. Then when he dies, he knows you'll be filled with grief."  
  
"Yugi would never do that."  
  
"Why didn't he drink the medicine? Why doesn't he?"  
  
"Becasue it's disgusting! I even tried getting away without taking it!"  
  
"Have you ever noticed he likes Hikari more then you?"  
  
"So...."  
  
"And how do you know he's not dieing on purpose to be with Hikari."  
  
"Baka! He is Hikari! And your the one who's trying to kill him and I don't know why I'm not killing you right now!"  
  
"Tsk, tsk. I only have him a shove and he's purposely making it worse. Iie. Don't you know there is no such things as reincarnations? Yugi's just a brat that coincidently looks like Hikari."  
  
"Hikari was a master at healing and he healed pretty quickly when he left the hospital."  
  
"Didn't you notice Ryou?"  
  
"........."  
  
"Face it, he hates you." ***************************************************************  
  
Yugi woke up and bolted up.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Must be my imagination," he thought. "But I some how can sense he's here."  
  
Suddenly, he felt someone grab him and cover his mouth.  
  
"Mmmmmmm!"  
  
"Shut up!" came a harsh whisper.  
  
"Mami?"  
  
"I said shut up!"  
  
He slammed Yugi against the wall and held him there. Yugi felt terrified and put his hands on Yami's hand, to try and pry his hand off his throat.  
  
"Take the amulet off, now," he growled.  
  
"Yami?" he asked fearfully.  
  
"Take it off!" and was slammed agian.  
  
"Why should I if you're hurting me?" and was slammed again. "Oh, I get it," Yugi said bitterly. "You were pretending to care about me. To like me. And then you would kill me."  
  
Tears ran down his face.  
  
"I really thought you cared Yami. But now I know you hate me and you'll always will."  
  
Yami was shocked. He had not expected Yugi to say that. He thought Yugi be begging him to end his life, so he could join Hikari. He dropped Yugi, and turned sharply away.  
  
"I know the truth Yugi. You hate me! You purposely want to die to be with Hikari!"  
  
Yugi stared.  
  
"Yami," he said and took his arm. "Yami, ongai. That's not it."  
  
Yami easily threw him off and he landed on his mat.  
  
"Syranata Yugi."  
  
"Yami! Ongai!"  
  
He slammed the door. (sound familiar?) Suddenly, the door was reopened, and Yugi stood there staring at him.  
  
"Ongai, Yami," he whispered and collapsed.  
  
Yami could only stare, as his body was frozen with shock.  
  
"His he really Hikari? OR is he just Yugi," he thought.  
  
"Ongai."  
  
"Why should I listen to you? Or even stay. I'll have someone else kill you."  
  
"Would you really let someone do that?"  
  
Yami growled in fustration. Yugi grabbed the doorframe and pulled himself up.  
  
"If I take that amulet off, and do this (hugs Yami) will you stab me in the back?"  
  
Yami looked away, as his fist clenched.  
  
"Or if I say I want you to stay here because I consider you as my best friend, will you bark spiteful words back at me? Give me your hatred when all I want is you to like me."  
  
Yami didn't answer.  
  
"Yami don't you get it? I really care about you. I want you to stay. I want to be your friend, as you have been mine. Ongai?"  
  
Yami did not seem convinced. Yugi let a couple of tears trickle down and hugged Yami tighter.  
  
"You don't believe me and you don't even like me either," and realeased his grip.  
  
"I should have known. That big brute, baka, heartless, cold..."  
  
His thoughts were cut off as he felt himself being pulled and landed into a hug.  
  
"Nandamonia," he thought.  
  
"You think I would believe you?" came a cold sneer.  
  
"Like I said," he thought while sweatdropping. "Nandamonia."  
  
"If you hate me so much," Yugi said. "go ahead and..."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Yugi flinched.  
  
"Oh," he thought. "He's confused between hating me and caring for me. That means someones messing with his mind."  
  
He felt the grip tightening around him.  
  
"If I don't do something fast the grips going to tighten and I'll sophocate and he'll end up killing me!" he worried.  
  
"Yami, follow what your heart tells you, not your mind," he said weakly.  
  
The grip kept tightening, and it didn't help the fraility of his body that he was also ill.  
  
"Oh kami. I'll be killed if he doesn't hurry up and decide. The grip keeps tightening as his mind and heart argues. Oh, kami, can't breath. Oxygen cut off!" ***************************************************************  
  
Yami: Okay that's enough, you're proabably boring the reader to death.  
  
Yugi: Yami! I want to know what happens!  
  
Mijikai: (sweatdrop) Yami, let go of the keyboard.  
  
Yami: No! You'll never take it alive!  
  
Mijikai/Yugi: (Sweat drop)  
  
Mijikai: You're Yami has gone insane!  
  
Yugi:.....0_0 Help.  
  
Yami: Yes! I win! Nobody defeats the King of Games!  
  
Yugi: (snatches key board) Here ya go.  
  
Mijika: Thank you. Now to continue!  
  
Yami: NO!  
  
Mijikai: Oh sop it up! ***************************************************************  
  
(Yami's mind and heart)  
  
"You have to kill him."  
  
"NO! Don't! You care about him."  
  
"You don't. He's a traitor. Kill him!"  
  
"Iie! You really want to kill him again!?"  
  
"Remember what Bakura said?"  
  
"Why are you even listening to Bakura?"  
  
"......."  
  
"Bakura's a liar. A shiseji. (I think I spelled that right) Why are you even listening to him? Why? Why?" ***************************************************************  
  
(Reality)  
  
"Stop it!!!" Yami shouted and pressed his hands to his head.  
  
Yugi coughed, as he took in the air.  
  
"Praise the oxygen," he murmured and coughed again.  
  
Yami collapsed to his knees and had his eyes tightly shut. Then collapsed. Yugi felt a bit dizzy, and shook his head.  
  
"Yami?" he asked. "Daijoubu ka?"  
  
His eyes were open, glazed.  
  
"Oh my kami! Sugoroku! Sugoroku!" he shouted.  
  
He forced himself up and with all his remaining streangth, ran to the shop area.  
  
"Sugoroku!" gasped out and collapsed.  
  
"Yugi? You should be in bed," said Sugoroku, as he had worry all over his face.  
  
"Something happened to Yami," he whispered and passed out.  
  
"Yugi? Yugi!" ***************************************************************  
  
Yami blinked and rubbed his aching head. It pounded terribly, and made his ears pound. He slowly sat up, trying to not make his vision swim, and felt a grip on his arm. He looked to the side and saw Yugi, sleeping beside him, and seemed to snuggle up to his arm.  
  
"After what I've done," Yami thought. "and shouted at him, he still stays beside me."  
  
He gently brushed his bangs back. Yugi started coughing and covered his mouth. Once his fit was over, his hand fell back upon the bed, and to Yami's horror, blood dripped from his hand and flecks on the corner of his mouth. He felt his forehead and winced at the heat. It didn't burn or anything, but was uncomfortably warm. Yugi stirred and slowly opened his violet eyes. He forced himself to sit up and started coughing again. Yami rubbed Yugi's back, and Yugi took a shaky breath to calm the coughs. He opened his eyes half way. They were dull and filled with weariness.  
  
"This must be the stage Hikari was at when I went to visit."  
  
Yugi looked away a bit.  
  
"Yugi I'm sorry," Yami said.  
  
Yugi looked up at him, and Yami couldn't believe how pale he got.  
  
"I guess I let Bakura get to me. I shouldn't have. He's such a shiesji."  
  
Yugi took a deep breath.  
  
"G-g-gomen n-ne," he stammered, and almost fell back.  
  
He put his hand down quickly, to support himself up.  
  
"I shouldn't have said that."  
  
He coughed again.  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
Yugi fell back and closed his eyes.  
  
"Yugi!?" Yami shouted.  
  
He was more worried then he ever felt in his life. He lay so still, and seemed so pale, it was like looking at a corpse.  
  
"So, you're awake. That's good."  
  
Yami turned sharply and saw Sugoroku.  
  
"Give him this."  
  
Yami propped Yugi up and slid it down his throat. A frown appeared on the boys face and he opened his eyes.  
  
"Yuck! What the heck was that?"  
  
"I don't know," Yami answered with a shrug.  
  
"Dare call it something disgusting and I swear I'll break your blade into a million pieces and mail them to the ends of the earth."  
  
"Okay, I'll keep my mouth shut."  
  
Yugi sighed with relief.  
  
"Bat wings, lizard tounges, dog eyes....."  
  
He felt something smack him in the face.  
  
"Shut up!" Yugi growled.  
  
He was sitting up with a pillow in his hands. Yami calmly ripped it out of his hands.  
  
"I think you had enough with pillows."  
  
"I think you had enough with your mouth."  
  
"Is that an insult?" he said with a teasing growl.  
  
"Maybe," and stuck out his tounge.  
  
"Wait till I...."  
  
"Hey! No riling up the ill one. Like you did last time."  
  
Yami sweat dropped.  
  
"Wasn't my fault."  
  
"Yeah, right. It was all your fault you dork." (man for an ill one he sure can insult)  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Something suddenly caught Yami's eye that he never noticed before. He got out of bed and picked up the deck of cards.  
  
"You duel?" he asked Yugi curiously.  
  
"Hai. I'm the champion in school."  
  
"Until I come and whip your ass."  
  
"Not unless I whip your butt first."  
  
"You think that's possible?"  
  
"Yeah, if you're a dork with spiky black and red hair with blonde bangs, and crimson eyes."  
  
"Why do you keep calling me a dork?"  
  
"Because you are one."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"Fine then, you'er a hentai."  
  
"Ne!"  
  
He stuck out his tounge again.  
  
"I'm going to rip that tounge out soon."  
  
"You wouldn't hurt me," said Yugi innocently.  
  
"I'm getting to the point."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"Let's find out," and his sword appeared in his hand.  
  
Yugi gave a small squeak and ducked under the covers.  
  
"Put that sword away before you poke an eye out!" Sugoroku shouted.  
  
"Fine Jiichan," and it misted away.  
  
"Is the sword gone?" came a small voice.  
  
"Yeah Yugi. The bad swords gone," he said in a mocking tone.  
  
"Hey! I'm not a five year old!"  
  
"Look like one."  
  
"Sugoroku!" Yugi whined.  
  
Sugoroku sweat dropped.  
  
"I'm going to get some asprin," and walked away.  
  
"Dang, now whose going to stop you form teasing me?"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'm the sweet, cute, innocent one. You're the evil pain in the butt one."  
  
"That's it!" and grabbed Yugi.  
  
"Hey! Don't!" but Yami threw him on the bed and hit him lightly with the pillow.  
  
Yugi smiled as he put the pillow back. Suddenly, another coughing fit came. He covered his mouth with both hands and Yami saw the blood dribble down his hands. He quickly got a towel and Yugi whipped his hands and mouth. He started letting tears run down his face and Yami wrapped his arms around his arms him.  
  
"I'm glad you didn't leave," Yugi whispered as he snuggled up to Yami. "I'd be lonely."  
  
Yami couldn't help a smile, that escaped his lips.  
  
"Tell me a story of your childhood," said Yugi suddenly.  
  
"Hm...alright. This is when we were, oh about, eight. Close your eyes. No really. Close your eyes. Good. Now, just keep it that way. I'll catch up with you in a minute."  
  
Yugi kept his eyes closed shut. **************************************************************  
  
"Okay, you can open them now."  
  
Yugi gasped. They we're in the middle of the forest. There was a huge lake in front of them.  
  
"What ever you see or what ever happens, don't try to change or help it. They can't see you, feel, or hear you and it will go right through you."  
  
"Then how can I help or change it?"  
  
"Uh...forget what I said earlier. Here they come."  
  
Yugi looked up and gasped. He saw Yami and Hikari walking into the clearing.  
  
"It was nice of Seto to take us camping. Even though he's mother and father's greatest fighter, and the captain of the guards, he still found time to take us," said Hikari happily.  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"Yugioh, you aren't very friendly towards Seto. Or grateful."  
  
"I'd rather go with fatehr and mother."  
  
"Father went to the Sinful castle and mother is busy with her duties."  
  
"Hey! I think I see something in the river," he said suddenly, and went towards it.  
  
"Yugioh, wait!" Hikari protested, but he was already right at the edge.  
  
Suddenly, a huge serpent lifted up from the lake.  
  
(Isn't that the serpent card?" Yugi whispered.  
  
"Where I come from, Duel Monsters are a live. Just like humans. Now stop interupting.")  
  
It grabbed Yami and coiled around him.  
  
"Hikari run!" he shouted, as the binding grew tighter.  
  
"Iie Yugioh!"  
  
"Go!" he shouted, which was cut off as he choked.  
  
"Stop it, please!" he shouted, as he started glowing.  
  
"Go!" he gasped, then slumped.  
  
"YUGIOH!" and light spread and hit the serpent full in the head.  
  
It hissed in pain and dropped Yami.  
  
"Yugioh!" and ran to him.  
  
He first checked to see if he was breathing, and felt relief went he felt a pulse.  
  
"Good, " he sighed.  
  
The serpent withered back up and glared coldly at him. He gulped and somehow mangaed to get Yami on his back and started running. The serpent started slithering on land and tried biting Hikari as it jerked it's neck forward. Hikari jumped and flipped, but kind of slowly since he had weight on his back. The serpent lunged and bit Hikari's side. He cried out as he fell. He scrambled back up and tried to keep on running.  
  
"Seto! Seto! Help!" he shouted.  
  
The serpent flung his tail and Hikari was hit and flew forwards, hitting a tree. He cried out at the impact and fell.  
  
("Lazy butt."  
  
"Ne! I was unconsious. That serpent squeezed the living daylights out of me!"  
  
"Shhhhh. I want to see what happens next.")  
  
Yami's eyes finally opened and he groaned as he rubbed his head. Once he saw the serpent he growled and started getting up when he heard a moan.  
  
"Oh, Kami! Hikari! Hikari!"  
  
He turned sharply facing the advancing serpent, fire was in both their eyes.  
  
"I'll kill you for this!" he roared, and held up his hand. "Midnight spark!"  
  
Black sparks shocked the beast. It hissed and withered and finally fell dead. Yami spat on the limp body and then turned his attention to Hikari. He gently shook him, but his head only went back and forth. He became frantic and shook him a little harder.  
  
"Hikari! Ongai!" he pleaded and hugged him. "Ongai! Ongai, don't die! Ongai!"  
  
(Yugi stared as he saw tears running down Yami's cheeks. He then discovered he was also crying. He quickly whiped them away, and looked up at the older Yami. His face was expressionless. He turned his eyes away and back to the seen.)  
  
"Hikari. You can't die. Ongai, I...aishiteru Hikari. You're my brother, you're like another part of my life and myself. I 'll not only lose a part of me, but I'll lose my one and only brother. Ongai, don't go."  
  
A hand was placed on his arm.  
  
"Nichan. Daijoubu ka?"  
  
"Yes, thanks to you. But daijoubu ka?"  
  
"My side hurts and my chest stings."  
  
Yami picked Hikari up and walked away.  
  
Yami stood up.  
  
"That's the end."  
  
Yugi nodded.  
  
"You did love Hikari," he said with a smile, as he whiped his eyes.  
  
Yami didn't anwer so Yugi closed his eyes again waiting to be sent back to his room. ***************************************************************  
  
The next thing he knew, he was on a soft mattress and warm arms around him.  
  
"I wonder Yami, why did you show me that one?"  
  
"To show you how Hikari saved my life."  
  
"Well, it actually showed me two things."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"How Hikari showed bravery and how much you love each other," and started getting sleepy.  
  
He leaned on Yami and closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.  
  
"You were brave Hikari, very, and I owe you a lot for that," he whispered and kissed Yugi on the top of his head.  
  
"Sleep well Yugi." ***************************************************************  
  
Yugi: Yami are you done beating Seto up yet?  
  
Yami: Almost, give me another hour.  
  
Yugi: (sigh) You'll never learn.  
  
Mijikai: More to come. Bye! Sorry it's been a while, but I was on vacation again at my grandparents house for the winter break. Sorry, but I'll make it up. Somehow, so I'll catch you all later. Yami! Stop beating Seto up! It's getting on my nerves hearing Seto scream high pitched.  
  
Seto: I do not!  
  
Mijikai: Do to.  
  
Seto: Do not!  
  
Yugi: Do to! I tape recorded it.  
  
Seto: Give me that recorder!  
  
Yugi: You have to get passed Yami first.  
  
Seto: Huh?  
  
Yugi: Yami! Seto's trying to take my tape recorder away!  
  
Yami: Get ready for pain city!  
  
Seto: Oh, no. Not again. ***************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: Rest of Reviews!  
  
highqueenofthegods: Yugi: I really agree! I mean I got people killing me, saven me, hate me, like me, MY BRAIN'S GOING TO FRY! Mijikai: Calm down. Yugi: (breathing rapidly, then slows and calms down) I'm fine, fine. Yami: No more caffine for you. Mijikai: You drink coffee? Yugi: No, mochas. And Iced coffees not so bad either. Mijikai: ....Okay. Yugi: See ya around! Yami:.... Mijikai: Say goodbye! Yami: Make me. Mijikai: Yugi. Yugi: (puppy dog eyes) Yami: Ah! Alright! Alright! Stay tuned for more. Happy? Mijikai: No, but I'm never happy with you. Yami: ......grrrrr!  
  
agentpudge: Mijikai: I feel your pain! But in truth I've never stayed up late in doing an essay, but I have done that by putting a last minute project together (laughs sheepishly) Yami: Your so pahtetic. Don't even get A's. Mijikai: Sometimes, but I'm a B student. Yugi: I don't know what I am. They never show grades. (sulks) Yami: But you do skip an entirely amount of school. Yugi: I DO NOT! IT'S THE WEEKENDS! Mijikai: (sweatdrop) Okay...calm down. Bakura: Shut up you runt! Can't you see a spirit is trying to sleep here! Yugi: (blinks) No, becasue I can't see through solid objects. Yami: Der. Bakura: Shut up spark boy! Yami: WHY DOES EVERYBODY CALL ME THAT! Mijikai: Well, as the characters go off subject, thanks for the review and I apologize for the long wait.  
  
Empress Sarah-sama: Yugi: Nice to see you back your majesty (giving his cutest shy smile) Yami: (snort) Majesty indeed. I was a.... Mijikai: WE KNOW YOU EX-PHARAOH! Yami: I am not an ex-pharaoh! Mijikai: Yes you are! The Egytian times are dead buddy. Yami: What! Mijikai: Yugi didn't you tell him this already? Yugi: (avoids Mijikai's eyes) Ummm......I have to make sure Emperess Sarah-sama is comfortable. (runs off and starts toward Empress Sarah-sama) Mijikai: Well, (eyes sulking Yami) I know it's kind of mean to make him sick, but we all do something mean becasue we're desperate for plots, right? Actually Seto loves Yugi more like a son then a brother, but same thing. And it could be just ploy... (eyes Yami) Yami: what? Why are you looking at me? Mijikai: See ya soon, I hope. Yugi: Bye!  
  
Lady Kaiba: Hey, hows it going! I think you got my vote right? Right. Yugi: You know what? Have you ever seen Yami with a funny face? Mijikai: (sweat drop) That was random. Yugi: No really, haven't you noticed that he only makes one in the whole episodes? Yami: So? Mijikai: He makes it up in the comic books. Boy do you look creepy. You look like someone who went insane. And you made a couple of faces, that I laughed at! Yami: Yugi made more then me! Mijikai: Am I talking about Yugi? No. I'm talking about you! Yami: Well... Yugi: (sweatdrop) Maybe I shouldn't have brought that up. (shrugg) all well. Thanks for the reveiw. (Snicker) Seto getting hyper becasue of chocolate, what beautiful black mail. Yami: (Stares)  
  
loanshark: Yami: I'm not silly! I'm a serious dulist, who believes in the heart of the cards blah blah blah (Yugi puts bunny ears on him, timing to see when he'd notice) blah blah blah.... Mijikai: (yawns) Yami is seriously boring me with his 'speech'. Yugi: Thank you for the review and hope you stay tuned for more. (looks at watch) Yami: Blah blah blah... Yugi: Woah, five minutes, not bad.  
  
Mutou Yami: Mijikai: Arigato, Mutou Yami-sama. Yami: Why are you speaking in Japanese? Mijikai: Nazi? Yami: I can't understand you. Mijikai: Nazi? Yami: Can't understand. Mijikai: Hai, anata dekiru! Yami: Can't understand you. Mijikai: hentai. Yami: I am not! Mijikai: Ha! You can understand me! Yami: (snapes fingers) Dang! Yugi: I thought I taught you how to speak it a month ago. Yami: Uhhh Mijikai:....weirdo. (turns to reviewer) Arigato for the review, Syranata!  
  
DemonSurfer: Mijikai: Not to worry, it won't be very much. Thanks for the...where did the chocolates go? Yami: And where's Yu...AIBOU! Yugi: What? Mijikai: chocolates. Yugi: Awwww. Mijikai: You can't have all of them. Yugi: But Yami broke into my stash of chocolate and threw them all out. I need to stash more. Mijikai: At least can I half? Yugi: (brightens) Okay! Mijikai: You are so cruel Yami. Throwing away good chocolate. Yami: It's bad for your teeth! And makes you fat! Mijikai: Bad, smad, at least he exercises. Yu...where did he go? Yami: AIBOU GET BACK HERE WITH THOSE CHOCOLATES! Mijikai: (sweat drop and steps away from Yami) Thanks for the chocolates and review!  
  
Jadesaber: Mijikai: Thanks! I will try to make up from lost time, and maybe I might post the next chapter tomorrow, if I'm not busy. Yugi: What is going to happen to me? Mijikai: You'll find out soon. Yugi: In an hour? Mijikai: Not that soon! Yami: HOW CAN YOU LIKE THE STORY LINE!? Mijikai: Becasue Jadesaber is cooler then you and has a better intreast in stories, unlike you Mr. Ex-pharaoh! Yami: Humph! Yugi: Thank you for the review, bye for now!  
  
Gin Ryu-chan: Mijikai: Wow! Thanks! Yami: I can't believe it. Mijikai: Better believe it buko! Yugi: Wow (munching on chocolate) Yami: Hey! Where did you get that chocolate bar! Yugi: (trying to hide it) What chocolate bar? Yami: Give that to me and I'll dispose of it! Yugi: No! My chocolate! (runs out of the room with Yami in prusuit) Mijikai: Uh, oh Yugi's hyper, perpare for hyperness. Thank you sooo much for the great review, and more will be coming your way soon! (Somewhere in the other room) Yami: Yugi give me that chocolate! Yugi: Never! Yami: You can't stay like that forever! Yugi: Uh, oh. But never fear! Super Teddy is here! Yami: (sweat drop as he sees Yugi swoop a teddy bear in the air like superman) Yugi...I think that's enough suger. Yugi: No! Help me Super Teddy! (makes different voice) Never fear! Super Teddy is here! (throws it at Yami and hit's him on the head. Yami grabs the bear and throws it to the side, and it rips) Yugi: (gasp!) Super Teddy has sacrificed himself for me! (sobs) Yami: (sweatdrop) I really, really, need to hide suger from now on. Mijikai: I got this from Ultimate Puzzle. If you haven't read it yet, you should. It's hilarious! Bye!  
  
Thank you all for the great reviews and expect more soon! 


	10. Show Down part One

Yugi: Maybe I should have gone easy on him.  
  
Yami: Naw, that jerk deservered it.  
  
Yugi: I know, but did you have to beat him up that hard?  
  
Yami: Now that you mention it...yes.  
  
Mijikai: You're an idiot, Yami. Oh, hi. Sorry, didn't realize you were there. Enjoy the fic, while I teach Yami a lesson.  
  
Yami: PUT THE FREAKIN BRICK DOWN!!! ***************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: Thank you so much for reviewing and sorry I took so long to post it up. Okay, so I lied a little bit, but don't blame me!  
  
Yami: It's all your fault.  
  
Mijikai: Be quiet!  
  
Sparky 16: Mijikai: Sorry, for not answering your review, I print my reviews out so I can have an easier time writing them back. I found it in a pile of papers, so sorry about that. Yami: Desordiando. Yugi: You mean Desordinanda. Yami: What-ever. Mijikai: I'm telling you he's horrible at languages. Thank's for the compliment! And I would be happy to give you more! But it might take a while for each chapter to be posted. (life sucks) Yugi: thank you for reviewing, bye! I have to help Yami learn Spanish.  
  
Empress Sarah-sama: Yugi: (blushes) Aw shucks. It was nothing. It's an honor. (bows) Mijikai: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Yami: Grreeaaat. Now Yugi's going to be gloating in my face all day. Mijikai: That's not Yugi's style. Yami: Says you. Yugi: (glops Empress Sarah-sama) Thank you sooo much! I can't wait to try these cards out! And plushie! Yay! (hugs it) Yami: Aibou. You look like a dork. And I thought you already had one? Yugi: I did have one till Bakura destroyed it. But know I have a new one! Yeah! I was thinking of putting it on my wish list but then I thought people would call me a dork. And chocolates! Yeah! (Glops author again.) THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!! Mijikai: Thank you so much for the review, and for making Yugi sooo happy. Hope I see you again! Yami: Royalty? But isn't Yugi already Royalty? Mijikai: Who cares. Yugi: I wonder if I'm going to be a Prince or King? Or maybe even pharaoh! Yami: HEY! AIBOU! Yugi: What's your problem?  
  
Labannya: Mijikai: Thanks! Sorry if I kept you waiting so long, but it's been hectic, especially last week. (shudder) Report card wrap up. Not pretty. Yami: I'm so glad I don't have to go to school! Life is pretty good as a spirit. Yugi: Okay Yami. Now time to teach you Algerbra. Yami: WHY! I don't need education! Yugi: How else are you going to survive without me? Yami: Aibou...what do you mean by that. Mijikai: (snicker) Yugi's scaring Yami. (laughs) Thanks for the review! Bye. Yami: (shaking Yugi) YOUR NOT SAYING YOUR LEAVING ME!!!  
  
Jadesaber: Mijikai: Glad you enjoyed it. I also enjoy reading the flash back scenes too. My vacation had it's downs and ups and I'm really sorry I couldn't post it any sooner! Yami: She's just lazy. Mijikai: (slaps Yami on his head) Yami: Ow! Mijikai: Stop making fun of me! Yugi: (sigh) Can't they ever stop fighting? MIJIKAI! YAMI! WHAT ARE YOU TWO? A MARRIED COUPLE!? Mijikai: Heck no! If I had to be a couple with someone I'd rather have you. Yugi: (blushes) Yami: And I rather be a bachleor. Mijikai: I can picture it know. Yami being fat and lazy,drinking beer while watching T.V. Yugi: You really can imagine that? Mijikai: No. Yami: Stupid mortal. Yugi: Thanks for the review! Okay Yami, you need am aditude adjustment. (drags him into his room) Yami: AH! NO!  
  
Mijikai: Really sorry, but I'll have to answer reviews next chapter. I have to go to Circus Silay or something like that, and I need to really hurry. So I'll answer all in next chapter where I'll have more time. Sorry. Bye! ***************************************************************  
  
Ryou sat next to Yugi, who was lying in the shrine, sleeping. Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu were there. Anzu seemed she was about to cry, and Jounouchi fidgeted. Honda leaned against the wall and was lost in thought. Yugi finally stirred and opened his eyes.  
  
"Yugi, are you alright?" asked Ryou.  
  
"Hai, I guess," he murmured.  
  
"It's been a week since you've fallen ill," said Anzu, and replaced a cold cloth on his burning forehead.  
  
"Yugi?" Jounouchi asked with heisitation.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Who was that guy who looks like you? I've never seen him before and I don't think you have a brother."  
  
Yugi was in silence as he thought on how he would answer. But thinking tired his mind and decided to say it straight out.  
  
"His name is Yami. He just lives here with me and Sugorok," he said in a raspy voice.  
  
"And whose that?" Honda suddenly said while pointing to the picture on the small table.  
  
Yugi glanced at it and smiled faintly.  
  
"His name is Hikari," Yugi explained. "Yami's twin brother, but he died years ago."  
  
Yugi suddenly felt a cough well up in his throat and turned away as he coughed. Flecks of blood was stained in the corner of his mouth, and he laied there in exaghsten.  
  
"How can this happen?" Jououchi muttered. "Why'd it have to be Yug? Out of all the people?"  
  
"Jou calm down, it's only a sickness. It will pass in time," said Anzu.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't stand it."  
  
"Jou?" Yugi asked weakly.  
  
"Yugi, you're one of the best friends I've ever had. How can I lose you? Nothing would be the same."  
  
"I agree," said Honda with a nod as he joined them on the ground.  
  
"So do I," said Anzu.  
  
Yugi smiled.  
  
"It's only an illness, it will pass in time and I'll be up and running in no time."  
  
Ryou looked depressed at those words. He knew Yugi was only saying that to reassure his friends. A groan broke his thoughts and blinked to see Yugi trying to get up.  
  
"Yugi, don't get up," said Ryou, and pushed him back down.  
  
"You don't really need to worry about me. I'm not all that worth it."  
  
"Don't say that!" Ryou said in a surprising sharp tone. "You're not useless or worthless. Your much more."  
  
"Ryou, you don't understand. I haven't been useful even once in my life. How can you believe I'm not worthless if I haven't even done anything useful!"  
  
Ryou softened as he saw tears starting to pool in the back of his eyes, and slowly flow down.  
  
"It's true Ryou. I don't know what you believe, but I know what I do."  
  
"Your losing faith Yugi. You're losing confidence."  
  
Yugi didn't answer.  
  
"Don't lose your belief, Yugi," he said.  
  
Yugi suddenly, burst and sobbed uncontrollabely. Anzu hugged Yugi, patting him on the back gently, as the other's could only stare in numb silence. When Anzu nudged Jounouchi and Honda in the ribs to help, Jounouchi put on a smile and started saying things that he hoped would cheer Yugi up, and Honda started helping out by agreeing or adding a few insults on Jounouchi's part. Yugi always seemed to laugh when they insult each other, or most of the time exghasperated and tell them to calm down. Ryou sat silently, and let the three do what they could till Yugi stopped his crying to sniffs.  
  
"Yugi, I'm sorry," Ryou said gently. "I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
"It's okay Ryou. It's my fault. It's all my fault," and started crying again.  
  
Ryou took him from Anzu's arms and hugged him. Anzu was surprised when she saw Ryou also starting to cry.  
  
"Iie (no), it's mine. I'm sorry."  
  
Yugi could only stare in surprise as did the other three. Yugi would have said it wasn't his fault when his body shivered violently and passed out in fatigue he never knew he had. ***************************************************************  
  
"Sugoroku, he needs the medicine again," said Jounouchi, as Yugi's soft breathing became a wheeze.  
  
Sugoroku handed the cup to Ryou and he slid it down Yugi's throat and his breathing became easier again. He became really pale know and sweat would bead down his forehead even though he shivered.  
  
"You kids better get home," Sugoroku said.  
  
"We really don't mind Mr.Mutou," said Anzu, as she replaced the cold cloth. "Minna (everybody) let's go into the living room then for some hot chocolate," he suggested.  
  
"But we can't leave Yug," Jounouchi protested.  
  
"Yeah, he's our little buddy," added Honda.  
  
"Don't worry he won't be alone. Trust me."  
  
Ryou knew exactly who it was and paled but got up to follow Sugoroku. The other three heisitated, but followed, giving Yugi a last glance before leaving. Once the room was empty, the puzzle at Yugi's side, glowed and Yami appeared.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
There was no response. Yami took his hand and squeezed it, and smiled as he faintly felt a squeeze back.  
  
"Yugi," he whispered.  
  
"Aww, how sweet."  
  
Yami turned sharply.  
  
"Nice reunion," came a snarl.  
  
"Go away!" Yami barked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You've done enough damage!"  
  
"Poor anata (you). Sarting softening to a lowly earth boy."  
  
"I know who he is, and he's more then someone born of earth!"  
  
"We'll see about that. If he dies, he's nothing special, if he lives I'll believe you."  
  
"I won't take nothing from you!" and drew his sword that had been tied to his waist because of habit.  
  
Bakura drew his.  
  
"Crimson!"  
  
"Death!" and both swords collided.  
  
Bakura swung his sword again, once they parted, and Yami bent back and went right back up. Yami swung to the right, left, and pretended to aim for the left again, but quickly swintched to the right. It cut Bakura's cheek as he jumped out of the way in barely enough time.  
  
"You will pay for that!" and knocked Yami down.  
  
Yami rolled over as the sword thrust down. He rolled to the other side and quickly put his blade up as it collided against Death.  
  
"Die!" Bakura growled, as he pushed the blades down.  
  
"You wish!" and pushed them back towards Bakura.  
  
Once Bakura was distracted on stopping the blades from going into his direction, Yami quickly kicked Bakura off and flipped up. He turned sharply as Death came whistling towards him, and put Crimson up and stepped back from the force.  
  
"You think you can win?" Bakura hissed, as he struggled to pushe the colidded blades towards Yami.  
  
"I can try!"  
  
"Once I kill you, I'll kill that brat."  
  
"Over my dead body!" and with a huge heave, pushed Bakura to the ground.  
  
"You are a fool. Trying to protect the one you must kill."  
  
"That's because you never felt love!" and punched him in the stomach, then kicked him.  
  
He flew back and hit the wall. Yami immediately knew that was a mistake, as Bakura jumped back up and lunged towards Yugi. He lifted his sword and brought it down.  
  
"Iie! (No)" and sheilded Yugi as the blade cut across his back.  
  
He grunted in pain.  
  
"Fool!" and brought it down again.  
  
Yami bit his lip as pain seared across his back. He was suddenly kicked and hit the wall. He struggled half way up and had his teeth clenched, one eye closed, while the other one glared up at Bakura.  
  
"Weakling," he laughed.  
  
Suddenly, he fell as Yami stood up, with an evil smirk on his face.  
  
"Don't underestimate me," and kicked him.  
  
Bakura just smiled bitterly as he landed on his feet and croached like a cat.  
  
"Mrow," and lunged.  
  
His nails scraped Yami's cheek as he flew by.  
  
"I guess he have a pussy cat on the loose," he said while wiping the blood, and having a smirk on his face.  
  
Then licked it.  
  
(Yami: That's disgusting! How can you write that!? Mijikai: At least it's your own blood and you're not licking his. Yami: That's even more disgusting! Mijikai: Good, now shut up, dork!)  
  
"Vampire in the house, better get the stake ready," and lunged.  
  
Yami flipped over Bakura and landed lightly on his feet.  
  
"Any other tricks?"  
  
Bakura lunged and brought down his sword. As he expected Yami dodged, but only to feel nails scrap his flesh.  
  
"How's that?" he asked while flexing his hand.  
  
"Impressive," Yami admitted. "But try this," and jumped.  
  
He raised his sword and suddenly disappeared.  
  
"What the...."  
  
Suddenly, the blade cut across his chest.  
  
"Like it? A trick my father taught me."  
  
"You won't win," and punched Yami in the face.  
  
He stepped sharply on his hand and the grip let go of the sword. He was grabbed by his neck and slammed him on the wall. The grip tightened around his throat, and he choked. The blade, Death, playfully, lightly touched his chest.  
  
"Good bye, Yugioh."  
  
Yami kicked him in the stomach.  
  
"Shiseiji! (bastard)" he spat as he kneed Yami in the gut. "You will die now!"  
  
Yami shut his eyes, waiting.  
  
"YAMI!!!"  
  
Yami opened an eye and saw Yugi pulling back Bakura's arm.  
  
"Brat!"  
  
"Dork!" and bit his hand.  
  
Bakura growled and dropped the sword, and glared murder at Yugi. He forcefully threw Yugi off his hand and Yugi ended up flying off. Luckily, someone came into the room just that moment, and he landed in his arms.  
  
"Seto!"  
  
"Hey there."  
  
Yami grabbed Bakura's arm and threw him. He landed on his feet and swiftly grabbed his sword.  
  
"I let you win this time, but next time," he hissed and jumped out of the small window.  
  
Yami growled as he ran to it and looked out, but saw nothing. He was gone. Seto took a look at Yugi and saw he had passed out. Yami cringed a bit as he leaned against the wall. Sugoroku came up and paniced at what he saw.  
  
"What happened!?"  
  
"Bakura payed a little visit," Seto explained. "I got up here just in time to catch Yugi then once he saw me Bakura left. Coward. Can't face two swords men."  
  
Yami snorted, which earned him a glare from Seto. Sugoroku layed another mat on the floor and gestured for Yami to get on. Yami shook his head, but the sharp glare from Sugoroku made him grudgingly take off his coat and shirt and lyed on his stomach so Sugoroku could get to the wounds on his back. Once Sugoroku was done cleaning and bandaging, Yami stood back up and crossed his arms.  
  
"You're lucky you're alive," Sugoroku said.  
  
"I'm lucky Yugi became consious."  
  
"Is everything alright?" asked Ryou as he came up. "Forgive me if you didn't want me to come up, but you were gone so long I thought I'd check to see if everything was alright."  
  
"Does it look alright!" Yami barked.  
  
"Yes, everything things taken care of now," answered Seto, glaring at Yami who glared back.  
  
Both Sugoroku and Ryou sweat dropped.  
  
Yugi moaned and shifted in Seto's arms, then his eyes snapped open and cried out.  
  
"Yugi!" Minna (everybody) shouted.  
  
Yugi only clutched his chest as he cried out again.  
  
"That's it!" Seto growled, as he passed him to Sugoroku.  
  
Ryou grabbed his arm.  
  
"Iie! (no)"  
  
"What else can we do! Do you want him to die!?"  
  
"Of course not! Fine, let's go."  
  
"What do you mean, we? Your staying."  
  
"Not on my terms."  
  
"Are we going or not?" Yami growled.  
  
They turned and saw him dressed in his warrior suit and was tying his sword to his side. Seto and Ryou brought out their swords as well.  
  
"Ready?" Seto asked.  
  
"Ready!" both shouted.  
  
"Let's go!" and they disappeared.***************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: Sorry, the chapters are getting less and less humorous but don't worry it will go back up. I promise.  
  
Yami: Yeah, right. You never keep your promises.  
  
Yugi: But Yami, neither do you.  
  
Yami: (sweatdrop) Uhhhhhhh.  
  
Mijikai: Ha Ha! Now look who's talking.  
  
Yami: Yugi! You shouldn't have said anything!  
  
Yugi: I'm sorry Yami.  
  
Mijikai: And for your punishment Yami, one hour of target practice.  
  
Yami: Huh? Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Flying bricks! 


	11. Show Down Part Two

Yugi: How's your head?  
  
Yami: Very painful.  
  
Mijikai: That was fun. We sould do that again.  
  
Yami: Oh, really?  
  
Mijikai: Enjoy the second part! (Runs out of the room while dodging flying bricks) ***************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: Happy Valentines Day! (Or it was like four days ago) And in honor of that holiday I present the next chapter. (sorry but I will find time for the reviews but thank you sooo much. Sorry, but I wasn't able to type up a holiday story for that holiday accasion)  
  
Yami: (clicks tongue) Laaaazzzyyyy!  
  
Mijikai: Am not!  
  
Yugi: Calm down Mijikai.  
  
Mijikai: He started it.  
  
Yami: Naaaa! (Sticks tongue out)  
  
Mijikai: Not fair! Let me at him!  
  
Yugi: Want to be my date for a late valentines day?  
  
Mijikai: (blush) Okay. Can are reviewers come?  
  
Yugi: Sure! I'll even make Yami go with some if they want.  
  
Mijikai: Ha!  
  
Yami: Nooooooo!  
  
Mijikai: Stop being a poor sport. Enjoy chapter!  
  
Yami: Ahhhhh!  
  
Yugi: (grabs the back of his jacket and has a temple popping out) Your not going any where lover boy.  
  
Yami: ARG!  
  
Mijikai: I'll even let you have your choice if you want to date someone else. (winks) ****************************************************************  
  
They appeared in an empty space, where time was of no matter and light and darkness were clashed. The silence was suddenly interupted as a scream ripped through it and they turned quickly. Yami lunged as he grabbed the small boy from furthing damaging himself at the rough landing, and quickly dodged some kind of beam that blasted the spot he had been previously standing in.  
  
"Give me the boy," came an evil icy voice.  
  
Seto and Ryou stepped in front of Yami and stood in a fighting position with their swords out. They saw a mass of darkness that rumbled and moved like a huge wave. Ryou held his hand out and an orb of light appeared in his hand and he threw it at the mass before them. There was a scream and hiss as the darkness backed off slightly. Seto charged for it, and jumped upward. He brought his sword down on it and a hiss was heard. Suddenly, the shadow drew up and slammed into him and he fell to the ground, as he cried out when claws ripped into his fleash. Then we was brought up and thrown back.  
  
"Seto..." Yami heard Yugi mumble.  
  
Ryou held out a hand as the darkness started advancing closer.  
  
"Light illumination!"  
  
Light shimered from his palm and the darkness writhed and started retreating back.  
  
"The light! The light!" it hissed.  
  
Ryou gasped as a grip grabbed his ankle and was pulled down. He landed on his back, knocking the air from his lungs. The grip tightened and blood dripped. He was lifted up and thrown, just like Seto and landed right beside him.  
  
"Ryou..."  
  
The two struggled up and lunged with their swords. Once they landed, they started hacking through the darkness, but they didn't notice a shadow spill under their feet. They were flipped and fell on their backs. The dark mass started for Yami, once the two obsticules. He placed Yugi behind him and pulled out his sword out. Once it started nearing him, he slashed at it and dodged the blows that the darkness threw. An unsuspecting blow hit him on the head, and he crashed to the ground, if you can call it that. He felt a grip tighten around his throat and choked. He barely made out Ryou and Seto in the darkness also choking as they clawed at their nexts to ease the pain in their throat. More of it continued towards Yugi, as Yami felt himself being covered with it.  
  
"Yugi!" He choked.  
  
It enloped him.  
  
"YUGI!" ****************************************************************  
  
"Oh, kami," said Anzu.  
  
"What?" asked Jounouchi.  
  
"Yugi. He's...not breathing."  
  
"What!" everyone shouted.  
  
Sugoroku hurredly checked Yugi's pulse and was depressed she was right. But wait. He felt a pulse. Not a normal heart beat pulse, but magic energy. It was becoming clearer and clearer.  
  
"This is our only hope," he thought.  
  
He looked at the trio. Anzu was weeping, while Jounouchi and Honda looked away as they cried silently. Sugoroku took a deep breath and turned to face them.  
  
"Yugi isn't dead," he annonced.  
  
They snapped their heads up at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Jounouchi, as he wiped tears off his face.  
  
"Have you heard of magic?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Everyone who has magic has two pulses. One is the heart beat pulse, like we all know and another is a magic pulse. If it's beating its regular, like a heart pulse then there's a chance he may come back. Just hope."  
  
"How come I didn't feel it?" she asked.  
  
"Only people who are capable of magic can feel it."  
  
"You can do magic?" asked Honda.  
  
"Hai (yes), but I rarely show it for earth isn't a very magical place."  
  
"Come on Yug," pleaded Jounouchi. ****************************************************************  
  
"Yugi!" he choked out again. "Iie! (No)"  
  
"We have the boys spirit. He will stay with us. Hahahahaha!"  
  
"Iie! (No)" and a black aroma surrounded him. "YUGI!" and the grip was realeased.  
  
He stood up, once he was let go, as he concentrated for the energy pulse. A faint glow came from the darkness, and Yami blasted it away.  
  
"Yami!"  
  
He saw Yugi sinking and was reaching his hand out, trying to reach him. Yami grabbed for his hand, but suddely fell as a blow knocked him. His crimson eyes flashed angrily and forced his way through as the darkness started enloping him. He barely saw Yugi's hand and grabbed it, straining against the force of the darkness holding him back. He tried pulling it, but it seemed the dark was trying to suck him in.  
  
"His spirit is ours."  
  
"Iie!!!" and he pulled Yugi even harder.  
  
Yugi suddenly came through and landed into Yami's arms. He started crying silently.  
  
"Shhhhh. It's okay. You're safe now."  
  
"You may have saved him, but we got these two."  
  
They held Ryou and Seto up and Yugi gasped.  
  
"NO!" Yugi cried out.  
  
He started crying even harder.  
  
"Ryou! Seto!"  
  
A glow emitted from his body and Yami's dark aroma started growing stronger it fed on the pure magic. He held Yugi close as he held one palm up.  
  
"Mystical dark aroma!"  
  
A black beam was blasted from his hand and a light was wrapped around it as it was speeding head on. It hit the darkness, and it screamed and hissed and light exploded inside of it. The Light gleamed as it destroyed the darkness and both disappeared. Yami collapsed to his knees and put a hand down to support himself, as his other hand held Yugi to him tightly.  
  
"Yami?" Ryou asked quietly, but also weakly.  
  
He took a deep breath and stood bakc up. He laid Yugi down on soft light that appeared at his command and walked to the two.  
  
"Let's hurry before Yugi wakes up."  
  
And they left. ***************************************************************  
  
They appeared back into the room and everyone's eyes turned to them.  
  
"Jijian, Ryou and Seto need some medical attention."  
  
Sugoroku nodded and started tending it. Yugi sat up and rubbed his eyes as he yawned.  
  
"Yugi!" Anzu cried out and hugged him.  
  
Jounouchi and Honda hugged too. Yugi blinked, a bit bewilded.  
  
"You worried us sick," she said, as she cried.  
  
"Good to have you back Yug," said Jounouchi.  
  
"Glad you're alright," said Honda.  
  
Yugi smiled and few tears trickled down his face. He felt loved. Like a real family. Once they let go, Seto and Ryou had there turn in hugging Yugi.  
  
"So you're okay?" Seto asked.  
  
"Yep," Yugi chirped.  
  
"I'm glad," said Ryou and hugged him harder.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really, really."  
  
They let go. Sugoroku hugged Yugi and Yami kissed him on the cheek and wrapped his arms around him.  
  
"I'm glad you're in fine health again," whispered Yami.  
  
"Me to. That almost made me loose my mind."  
  
"We wouldn't want that, would we?"  
  
Yugi laughed.  
  
"You would love to see me jump off a bridge."  
  
"I would not," he protested.  
  
Yugi smiled, as Yami laughed and hugged him closer.  
  
"Thanks everyone," Yugi said. "I haven't really had a nice family, but this is even better. I apprecitate you all. Arigato (thank you)."  
  
Everyone smiled.  
  
/Aishiteru Yugi/  
  
//You really mean it?//  
  
/Yes, I do/  
  
//Arigato Yami// and yawned as his eyes dropped and soon he slumbered.  
  
Yami smiled, he knew Yugi was tired and knew sleep would help him heal him faster.  
  
"It's true, I love you, but do you love me?" Yami thought. ****************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: I know, I know. It's short. Or at least shorter then my usual chapters. And I'm sorry. Luckily the next chapter should be entertaining.  
  
Jounouchi: Speaking of short, Yugi! How tall did you grow this week?  
  
Yugi: Leave me alone!  
  
Jounouchi: Okay shorty, er, I mean Yugi.  
  
Yugi: (runs away crying into his room)  
  
Yami: (crackles knuckles) Get ready to fight.  
  
Jounouchi: Uh, oh. MMMOOOOOOOMMMMMMYYYYYYY!!!  
  
(Note:  
  
One: If rating should be changed please let me know. I've been growing concerned for that.  
  
Two: I think some of you asked me to read your stories but I haven't, so if you can, please retell me and I'll check them out this time! Promise. And if there are other's, please let me know. Then my guilt can rest. Thanks!) 


	12. Surprised?

Chapter Elleven: Surprised?  
  
Yami: Yes, that you seemed to dodge all the bricks I threw.  
  
Mijikai: That's because I hid behind Yugi.  
  
Yami: Yeah, that could have been it.  
  
Mijikai: You're such a sucker, you know that?  
  
Yami: I resent that!  
  
Mijikai: What ever. Enjoy a humor of fun! ***************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: ACK! WAY BEHIND IN REVIEWS! Real sorry about that. (nervous smile)  
  
Saiyan Moon Goddess: Mijikai: Awwwwww. I think it was sweet to. Yami: (looks at her funny) Yugi: I thought it was too. Yami: O_O Yugi: What? Mijikai: Thanks for the review! I really apprecitate it!  
  
Definity: Mijikai: Thanks, I'm flattered! Yami: Great. Yugi: You know, you can be a least a little enthusiastic. Yami: Sarcasim is what I live for. Yugi: (sweatdrop) If anyone asks, I don't know you. Yami: -_- Mijikai: (sniggers at Yami) Thanks for the review, it's really flattering!  
  
Silver Dragon: Phew, thanks Faux, but I really apologize Silver Dragon. I'll try posting up chapters as soon as I can, but I can't promise anything. Yami: She's just lazy! Mijikai: I'm not! Yugi: (sweatdrop) will they ever stop? ( Mijikai kicks Yami down a stair case) Mijikai: Okay, now that he's gone, for now at least, I can tell you really like it and I'm glad. I hope I can get the next chapter soon, but for now enjoy this chapter!  
  
Sparky16: Mijikai: Thanks! I wish I could do my homework at lunch, but I end up busy talking to my friends, or something. Yami: Or it could be because she's... Yugi: (sticks a sock in his mouth) Okay, go on. Yami: Murf! Mijikai: Thank you Yugi, thank you so much for the review, and don't worry, I won't make you wait forever!  
  
highqueenofthegods: Mijikai: For now on I'll put english words next to the Japanese to make it easier for you and for other people having trouble. Kay? Yami:.... Yugi: Yami don't make me stuff you're mouth with pudding. Yami: O.o Yugi: (snaps fingers in his face) Yami: (snaps out of it) ...okay, fine, I guess I can make an exception on being nice. And I do have to thank you since it does come in handy. (Seto coming up from behind him, and Yami stick "somehow" whacks Seto in the head without him having to turn around) Yep, very much in handy! ^_^ Mijikai/Yugi: -_-0 Uhhhhhhhhhh......  
  
DemonSurfer: Mijikai: In truth, I usually get ideas from other fan fics or movies or books, then add things and shape it into a story of my own. I mostly was inspired with this fic from Past, Preasent, and Future. Great story! And I usually think them up when I'm lying in bed, or in class. Yugi: Luckily, she hasn't gotten in trouble yet! Mijikai: (sweatdrop) Uhhhhhhh, yeah.... Yami:....no comment this time, except that you are being stupid in day dreaming in class. Mijikai: You can't even day dream for beans! Yami: Why would I! Yugi:....Hope to catch you later! (rushes out before the arguement gets to heated)  
  
Lady Geuna: Mijikai: Glad you love it! Yami: How can she love it! This fic is horrible! And it was not me! Yugi:...........yes it was. Yami: (facefault) Mijikai: Thank you for the review! Yugi: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Mijikai: What? (sees Yugi starign at her next review) Yugi: I don't want heart cancer! Yami: And I'll have you know I don't have nightmares of pillows, but I did have nightmare once of her! (points to Mijikai) Mijikai: You're mean. Thanks for both reviews!  
  
KawaiiBlackMoon: Mijikai: Cool! I thought it was hilarious! Yami in a tutu and getting drunk! WHAHAHAHAHA! Yami: It's not funny! AND I'LL HAE YOU KNOW THAT I'M NOT PREGNANAT, OR PMSING! AND YELLING OF COURSE ISN'T GOOD, BUT SOME CERTAIN PEOPLE MAKE ME YELL! LIKE YOU AND HER! (Points to Mijikai) Mijikai: What did I do now? Yami: AND I'LL BE THERE AND I'LL HAVE SUCH A GOOD LAWYER, HE'LL KICK YOU'RE LAWYER'S ASS! Yugi: Okay Yami, I think you need to start calming down now. Yami: (Not listening) AND I'M NOT CRAZY! BAKURA IS A ALBINO HEAD! No offense Ryou. AND MALIK IS INSANE! INSANE I TELL YOU! HAVE YOU SEEN HIS HAIR AND FACE? ALWAYS WITH AN INSANE GRIN AND LAUGH! RA IT DRIVES ME NUTS! AND I TAKE THAT AS A PERSONAL INSULT! MIJIKAI IS NOT SMARTER THEN ME! Mijikai: I am too! Yami: SHUT UP! AND I DO SO LOOK SOOOOO MUCH BETTER IN LEATHER! AND I'M NOT A DORK! AND ONLY MY SOUL IS 3000 YEAR OLD! HA! AND GUESS WHAT. IF YOU DISS ME YOU DISS YUGI TOO BECUASE WE'RE THE SAME PERSON! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yugi:....I think he's snapped. Yami: (Snaps out of it) Sorry, what happened? Yugi: .......... Mijikai: Thanks for the review and I can so count on you to diss Yami for me! Thanks! Yami: What are you thanking that authoress for! Mijikai: Becuase I like her reviews. There cool! Yami: GRRRRRRRRRR! Yugi: Watch you're blood pressure.  
  
Mijikai: More to come next chapter! Thank you so much! ****************************************************************  
  
A week passed and Yugi was more lively then ever. He didn't even let bullies depress him. Everyone got together, Seto was friendlier towards everyone, and the best part of all was Seto and Ryou now excepted Yami as a good guy. His friends liked him immediately, and the cool thing about this situation was that Yami acted like his older brother , and did Seto and Ryou. They all looked out for each other, and did what they could for him as he did for them. One afternoon, Yugi descovered a poster posted in the window of a department store they were walking by.  
  
"Hey, minna (everybody), look at this."  
  
Everyone gathered around the ad tapped to the window.  
  
"Cool, a duel monsters competition," Jounouchi praised. "You're not allowed to enter Yugi."  
  
"Ne!" (hey)  
  
"At least it will give some of us lesser people a chance."  
  
"Fine," Yugi sighed.  
  
"Oh, come on," Jounouchi said, slapping him on the back. "I'm only kidding. We can all enter in!"  
  
"Sorry, but I'll watch," said Anzu.  
  
"I'll accompany you," said Ryou. "I prefer to watch and keep an eye out for certain people then getting my butt whipped in the tornament."  
  
"I'll be watching too."  
  
Yugi turned to Seto with an shocked look, then all three of them.  
  
"Come on! Duel! Have some fun! Ryou, Anzu, Seto...come on. We'll all duel! It will be fun!"  
  
With much whining and begging Anzu, Ryou, and Seto finally gave in, especially since Yugi started the puppy eyes.  
  
"Let's see...Ne! What do you know? We sign up at the game shop."  
  
"Let's go then," said Yami.  
  
Everyone ran to the game shop, but stopped short as they came upon a huge crowd of duelists.  
  
"I'll think I'll sign up after the crowed is gone," said Yugi, and tried getting through to reach the living room.  
  
"Hey, buddy! Get in line!" came a snarl.  
  
"I'm sorry," Yugi said. "But I need to get through."  
  
"Why? Shouldn't you be in line with the rest of us!"  
  
"Why? Because he lives here you idiot!" Yami barked.  
  
The teen backed off immeditately and made space for him to pass through.  
  
"Arigato (thank you)," Yugi said, before disappearing into the crowd.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
They finally managed to get to the living room, and practically collapsed the couch.  
  
"Did you see that sicko?" Jounouchi asked. "Practically tried to bite my ear!"  
  
"That guy was about to punch me," added in Honda.  
  
"I think I'll get a bruise on my face," Anzu complained as she rubbed her cheek.  
  
"Already got one," said Ryou and everyone noticed a nice bruise froming on his cheek.  
  
"I had no trouble," said Yami lazily.  
  
"Hai (yeah), you pratically barked at them," said Yugi, then started laughing.  
  
"I really resent that litte remark. I don't bark, I yell," he said calmly while crossing his arms.  
  
" Yeah right. You sure you're not a dog or something related to one? Because you're quite good at imitating them. Especially in the barking department " he commented, then clapped a hand over his mouth to suppress the fit of giggles that were escaping.  
  
Jounouchi snorted and Anzu giggled. Even Ryou and Seto had to look away, while Honda tried desperately to keep a straight face. Surprisingly, Yami only looked at them lazily.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
  
"Really? Because you sure smell like one," commented Seto.  
  
The teens burst out laughing. It also seemed to catch Yami's attention.  
  
"If I'm a dog then you can be a cockatoo."  
  
"That's okay," Seto said quickly.  
  
"Thought so, so SHUT UP! Oh, and I really resent that," and leaned back.  
  
"You resent everything," Yugi said bluntly.  
  
"Hai, like I resent you being the champion of duel monsters."  
  
"Is that a challenge?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Fine, get off you're butt and grab your deck and let's duel!"  
  
"Not right now."  
  
"Taking it easy?" asked Ryou.  
  
"Hoping to. I had quite a task. Fighting for a certain someones life twice. Besides, I still need to regenerate my energy from last battle," he explained while smirking at Yugi, who was blushing slightly.  
  
"It's been a week though," protested Honda. "Isn't that enough?"  
  
"It will take more then a week, Honda, to regenerate all the energy I lost."  
  
"Well, I'm not sure what's going on with you guys, doing magic and all that flip flap," said Jounouchi. "But, heck, I like you guys any way."  
  
"I'm also confused on my part," admited Yugi. "Since three certain people refuse to tell me anything," he said while looking at the three across from him and glared playfully.  
  
All three seemed to avoid his gaze. Yugi sighed at them and got off the couch and took a peek into the game shop. Relief flooded into him to see them all gone, but stopped as he saw a man. He frowned slightly. This man didn't look right.  
  
"Yami?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Didn't you kill my father?"  
  
"Hai," he said slowy, avoiding the other's eyes.  
  
"Then why the heck is he standing in the game shop?"  
  
"What the..." and stood behind Yugi and observed the man with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Are you sure that's him?" he asked after a while.  
  
"I don't know. He looks close enough."  
  
"Want to test it?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay, here's what we...wha! Yugi! Where you going!"  
  
Yugi walked right into the store and up to the man.  
  
"Yugi! No!" he hissed, before slapping his forehead.  
  
To late to stop him now.  
  
"Hello sir, may I help you?"  
  
"Yes, I'm thinking of entering the dueling contest."  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Narashi Tamo."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked fearfully.  
  
Yugi regarded him with suspicious narrow eyes.  
  
"You're disguised as my father, and he died. Further more his name is not Narashi Tamo!"  
  
"You are a smart one," he hissed.  
  
A light burst out from his body, and Yami came out from behind the doorway, and sheilded him from the light. Once they looked up, they saw a tall man wearing a red suit. He had white hair that hung to his shoulders, and somehow covered his left eye.  
  
"My name is Peguasus J. Corford (did I spell right?)."  
  
Everyone, who was curious on what was going on, came through the door way, but Ryou stopped dead in his tracks, as he gazed at Pegusas.  
  
"F...f...father!" he stammered.  
  
Pegasus looked up and smiled at Ryou.  
  
"I never suspected to see you here, Ryou-boy."  
  
"I never suspected you were alive."  
  
"Surprises pop every where, don't they?"  
  
"What do you want?" Seto growled.  
  
"I heard about the dueling competition. And I hoped a certain someone would sign up," he said, smiling that sickening smile at Yami.  
  
"I'll be there," he growled.  
  
"I believe he's back, isn't he? Such a shame."  
  
Yami's blood was boiling.  
  
'Don't you dare talk to Yugi like that, shesiji! (bastard)' Yami thought angrily.  
  
"Hikari always was to sweet. Makes anyone want to throw up," Pegusas continued to rudely comment.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Everyone turned to look at Yugi.  
  
"Don't talk about Hikari like that! I never knew him, but so far as I know, he's a loving person who cares deeply for his friends and family!"  
  
"He always had mercy!" barked Yami. "Even if you were to kill a friend or family of his, he would't kill you for punishement. He'd reason with you, and forgive. If that was me I would have slashed their head off."  
  
Pegasus only yawned.  
  
"That's nice. I'll see you at the duel monster's tornament then, Yami," and walked away.  
  
Everyone was in dead silence.  
  
"Yami, do me a favor and go into that competition and kick his butt! I can't believe he insulted Hikari! Bbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuutttttt........you did the same, didn't you?" Yugi asked Yami bluntly.  
  
"Don't you dare get into that," he growled, as he grabbed the pen and signed his name.  
  
Once he finished he turned to the rest of the group, who were...smiling at him.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked, while sweatdropping. "Aren't any of you going to sign up too?"  
  
Everyone shook their heads.  
  
"But...."  
  
"We'll be rooting for you," said Yugi, and headed into the other room.  
  
"Hey...but wait! I thought we were all signing up!" Yami protested.  
  
"Well, yeah, but what's the point of all of us signing up, when we can just use you," said Honda, as he also disappeared after Yugi.  
  
"WHAT! I'M NOT A SERVANT YOU CAN CONTROL OR USE!"  
  
"Sucks for you," chidded Seto, as he followed Anzu and Ryou into the living room.  
  
"That's not fair!"  
  
"Well, Yam, like some people say, life sometimes isn't fair," Jounouchi said.  
  
"One: Don't call me that. Two: I hate yams. Three: I don't give in hell for what some people say. And four: SOMEONE SHOULD AT LEAST SIGN UP WITH ME!!!"  
  
"Let's talk about this later," suggested Anzu, who poked her head from the door way, and herded the two back into the living room where Yugi was flipping through cannels.  
  
He finally stopped and smiled.  
  
"Hey, minna! A dueling tornament!"  
  
Minna sat down on the coach or floor and settled in for watching the show.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Oh, that hurt," Jounouchi winced.  
  
"Stupid move," Honda muttered.  
  
"Nuh, uh. That's the best move yet," Anzu protested.  
  
"Is not."  
  
"Is too."  
  
"Is not."  
  
"Is too."  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhh!" everyone shushed.  
  
"Sorry," they both whispered.  
  
Suddenly, a huge gooey moth came from the coccoon of evolution, and started squirming as slime spilled from it.  
  
"Isn't it beutiful?" asked the duelist with an insane grin on his face.  
  
Minna sweatdropped.  
  
"More like butt ugly," Jounouchi said.  
  
"And totally disgusting," Anzu added.  
  
"Would make anyone want to toss their cookies," said Honda.  
  
"Can he use that card when the attack is less then the opponents?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I thought you were the dulist champion," Yami said mockingly.  
  
"Well, Yam, I never saw a top duelist do that. And I'm not the best."  
  
"Sa (So)...."  
  
"So don't expect me to know everything."  
  
"But Yugi, you're the A class student in the school! You're on the track team (don't ask where I got that idea. I don't really know myself) and you volenteered for a lot of projects. You help people, give advice, and make them feel a heck a lot better. Don't you think that's almost everything!" asked Honda.  
  
"The shorty's on the track team?" Yami asked.  
  
"Sa...er...a...thanks a lot Honda," he muttered, and the others could clearly see the blush line on his face.  
  
"What? It's true."  
  
"He's even taking sewing and cooking," Jounouchi said with a snigger.  
  
"Well, at least I'll beable to cook and have good meals, and be able to save money by sewing my own clothes instead of buying them," Yugi protested, as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Sa?"  
  
"Unlike some people who burn it and can't even get the string through the needle."  
  
"Should have kept my mouth shut."  
  
"And I don't see what's wrong with it," said Anzu. "He's even tops in those classes. Everyone in cooking class wants to eat the stuff be makes. and everyone in sewing class want's the clothes he perfects. I'm even wearing the blouse he made me," she said proudly.  
  
"Wow, and I thought you bought that at a expensive clothing store," said Seto.  
  
Ryou examined the sleeve.  
  
"Very fine work. I wouldn't be able to tell the difference between home made and store bought."  
  
Yugi had a couch pillow pressed to his face. He was blushing so hard.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Seto.  
  
"Don't worry, he's just embarassed," Yami reasured.  
  
Seto could barely hear the words, "Thanks a lot Jou," being muttered.  
  
"Ne! The bug freak won!" said Honda suddenly.  
  
Everyone looked up.  
  
"Oh, wait," Ryou said. "I know him. I think his name is Weevle or something. His deck is filled with bug cards."  
  
"I think I saw his name on the list," Yami said, as he thought.  
  
"That freak came here? No way," gasped Honda.  
  
Yugi was oblivious to everyone and stared at Weevle. Something about him seemed familiar. ****************************************************************  
  
(Yugi's thoughts)  
  
"where have I seen him before?"  
  
(closes eyes)  
  
"Where? Where?"  
  
(Eyes snap open)  
  
"I remember. I beat him at the orphanage when I was six. He said I'd regret that and what I did fifty-nine years ago. But is that possible? Or is he another mysterious person to add to the confusion? Wait. Why is everything starting to happen now? It all seems to connect with Hikari and Yami. But how and why? Ugh, My head is starting to hurt now."  
  
(End of Yugi's thoughts.) ****************************************************************  
  
"Yugi?" Seto whispered in his ear.  
  
"Hm?" he asked, as he snapped out of his trance, and looked up.  
  
"Daijoubu ka? (Are you alright?)"  
  
"Hai. I was just thinking," he said with a smile.  
  
He looked around and saw only Seto next to him, and Jounouchi snoring on the couch.  
  
"Where did everyone go?" he asked, confused.  
  
"It's almost dinner time, so the other's decided to go pick something up. Sugoroku said we could stay over since it's raining."  
  
Yugi blinked.  
  
'Didn't I just think for a few minutes?' he thought, but once he glanced at the clock his eyes went wide. 'Holy! I've been thinking for an hour!'  
  
He heard pitter pattering and glanced out the window and saw rain falling. Yugi shivered slightly and got a fire going into the fire mantle, before settling back into the armchair and started reading. A couple of minutes later, they heard the door open.  
  
"What a trip."  
  
"I'm soaked."  
  
"You're soaked? I fell in the puddle!"  
  
"You're right. Luckily, my hair is already brown."  
  
"Ne!"  
  
"Why don't you all quit yapping and help me and Jiichan carry the food in!"  
  
Yugi and Seto got up and went to the game area of the house. They covered their mouths so they could suppress the laughter of the sight of Ryou. His face was wet and splattered with mud, and his hair was stained brown, while his clothing was dripping wet.  
  
"Ryou," said Yugi, trying not to laugh. "You're all dirty and wet it seems."  
  
"Which is why I'm happy I know magic," and snapped his fingers.  
  
In an instant, he was clean and dry.  
  
"I learned that helpful spell from a certain someone," and winked at Yugi.  
  
Yugi smiled. He knew he ment Hikari.  
  
"A little help!?"  
  
Yugi and Seto grabbed some bags from Yami, Anzu brought in the drinks, and Honda carried the bag of lettece. (Yami: Sooooo helpful. Mijikai: (whacks him) Stop interupting!)  
  
"You went to the grocey store?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Hai, I always think home made food is healthier then fast food," Sugoroku answered.  
  
Yugi started looking through the bags and smiled.  
  
"Ne! I can use this and this. Ne! Can I cook dinner tonight? I can use some helpers too."  
  
Ryou and Anzu volenteered and carried the bags into the kitchen. Minutes later, dinner was ready. They all thought it was good, and Yugi told his two helpers not to tell who made what. After, the three surprised the others with dessert. Chocolate pudding and whiped cream. Yami and Seto stared at it, like it was something that was going to bite.  
  
"Something the matter?" Yugi asked.  
  
"What exactly is this?" asked Yami.  
  
"Chocolate pudding. It's good, try it."  
  
Yami tasted it and smiled and licked his lips.  
  
"So this is what Hikari makes."  
  
"So that's where you got the recipe," said Yugi.  
  
"Hai," Ryou muttered and looked down as he ate.  
  
"Tell me about this Hikari," said Jounouchi.  
  
Yugi noticed Yami shifting uncomfortably.  
  
"Well, in the shrine is a his picture. He's sixteen and I think he looks really nice. ....Yami how old are you?"  
  
"Sixteen."  
  
Yugi choked on his pudding.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sixteen."  
  
//Is that possible?//  
  
/I'll explain later/  
  
****************************************************************  
  
After everyone cleaned up, they got ready for bed. Yugi volenteered his bed for someone to use, while some slept in the guest room, or down stairs in the living room. Yugi slept in the shrine with Yami beside him. Yami had Yugi in his arms, as Yugi snuggled up to Yami. It was peaceful.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Yami stretched and snuggled up to Yugi, but found nothing there. He frowned as he groped for the small boy, but still found nothing.  
  
"Get up!" came a bark.  
  
Yami's eyes snapped open and stood up quickly. He saw he was in the throne room of the Sinful Castle.  
  
"How did I get here?"  
  
"Shut up and listen!"  
  
Yami kneeled, and was suspicious as the room echoed with laughter.  
  
"I've waited so long for the great leaders son to bow to me."  
  
Yami snapped his head up. He knew that voice anywhere.  
  
"Bakura! Masaka!"  
  
"Surprised?"  
  
"Where's my friend!?"  
  
"He had a little accident."  
  
"Anata!(You) Anata killed him!"  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore. I'm the new leader and your first order is to hurry up with your mission. We attack th elight on the next full moon."  
  
"Bakura, anata..."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
To his confusion, he found himself back where he first was.  
  
"He killed him. How dare he," he growled to himself.  
  
"Yami?" came a sleepy voice. "Doushito no?" (what's wrong)  
  
"Nothing Yugi. Go back to sleep."  
  
"Yami I mean it. Doushito no?"  
  
"And I mean it. Nothing."  
  
"You're lucky it's 3:54 in the morning. I'm to tired to pester you. Remind me in the morning."  
  
'Yeah right,' Yami thought.  
  
Yugi was actually joking. He knew Yami wouldn't even try to remind him so he made a mental note.  
  
"By the way......" Yugi said while turning over, but he saw Yami had fallen asleep.  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Good night Yami," he said and closed his own eyes.  
  
Yami opened an eye then the other.  
  
"I thought you were faking it."  
  
Yami sweatdropped.  
  
"Can't fool me," and opened an eye that peered at Yami.  
  
"Okay, fine. What do you want to know," Yami sighed in defeat.  
  
"How can you still be sixteen after fourteen years has passed already?"  
  
"Easy. On earth, every year you go to your next age right? On my place, it takes fifteen years to become the next age. That's why we live longer."  
  
"You must feel lucky."  
  
"Naw, it also meant I had to wait thrity years to become what I wanted to be."  
  
Yugi stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Sucks for you."  
  
"Oh, yeah?" and tickled him.  
  
"Ne! Stop it!"  
  
"At least when you're old I'll probabaly still be in my fourties."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Stupid."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Uh, oh. Yikes!" and ran out of the room, hoping to escape the fingers of death. Or tickling to be more precise.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Oh my kami (God)!"  
  
Yami rushed out, as did the others, and what he saw made him snigger. Yugi was staring, wide eyed, at a tall man. He had a purple uniform on with a staff in his strong grip.  
  
"Dark Magician," said Yami. "It's almost four, why are you here?"  
  
"We heard a big duel competition was coming up, and heard you were to decide on another. We've been dicussing it and decided on the other."  
  
Everyone was listening closely.  
  
"We decided Seto should."  
  
Everyone, except Seto, Yami, and the Dark Magician sighed in relief.  
  
"That's a good idea," piped up Yugi. "Because you both are strong duelers, and I bet both will get good places."  
  
Seto, surprisingly, laughed.  
  
"You've never seen me duel."  
  
"Maybe not, but I have believence in you. Both of you."  
  
Yami suddenly scooped Yugi up.  
  
"Thanks, my confidence just went up."  
  
"I hope you both don't get to confident."  
  
The Dark Magicion kneeled in front of Yami.  
  
"We will forever be loyal."  
  
"I thank you, your service has been greatly thankful for."  
  
Dark Magician then turned his eyes on Yugi, who just got out of Yami's arms and was standing next to him.  
  
"Young Yugi. I believe this belongs to you," and handed him a card. "He'll be quite happy to serve you again."  
  
"Arigato," Yugi said as he took the card.  
  
Dark Magician smiled at Yugi and nodded at Yami before disappearing and was gone.  
  
"What card did he give you?" Anzu asked.  
  
Yugi looked at it. There was no specific picture to be really distinguished. There was a light that shimmered everywhere and could visibly see a halo and wings. There seemed to be a boy or something in the middle of it.  
  
"Angel of Light," Yugi read.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: This probably isn't good as the more action packed chapters, but at least it's got some humor in it.  
  
Yami: I still think you're fantasy fanfiction is stupid.  
  
Mijikai: Shut up anata baka! (you idiot)  
  
Yami: Oh, so are you challenging me to a name calling contest?  
  
Mijikai: You're on! Dork!  
  
Yami: Idiot!  
  
Mijikai: Whiner!  
  
Yami: Cry Baby!  
  
Mijikai: Am not! That's it! Old Egyptian nit wit from  
  
Egypt who doesn't have a brain!  
  
Yami: Oh, yeah. Dull authoress who doesn't have a clue on how to write a good story!  
  
Mijikai: Well...  
  
Yugi: Okay, um, thanks for reading and stay tuned for more! I wonder how long this is going to last?  
  
Jounouchi: Hey, Honda. Beg you 50 bucks this will last five hours.  
  
Honda: You're on!  
  
Yugi: (Sigh) This is going to take forever. I'm going to get some lunch. Want to come?  
  
Jounouchi/Honda: Sure!  
  
Yugi: Last one there has to pay!  
  
Yugi/Jounouchi: (speeds down the hall)  
  
Honda: Hey! That's not fair! You got a head start!  
  
Jounouchi: Stop being a cry baby and try to catch up!  
  
Honda: Fine with me Chiwawa!  
  
Jounouchi: Oh, a puny dog am I? How about you French poodle!  
  
Honda: That's it!  
  
(Both start fighting)  
  
Yugi: I got one show with arguing and another with fighting. (chomping on a sandwich and slurping milk) Split the bill for both of them. 


	13. Duel Part one

Chapter Twelve: Duel (part one)

Yami: Snob!

Mijikai: Selfish cold hearted peasant!

Yami: Blabber mouth witch!

Yugi: (whistles) Okay, that's enough! It's been five hours and thirty minutes. Please stop.

Yami: (hugs Yugi) Okay aibou.

Mijikai: Well, now that's over with. Here's a chapter with Duel Monsters.

Honda: Pay up Jou.

Jounouchi: Not fair!

Honda: Sop it up you crybaby!

Mijikai: Okay about reviews. I'm going to screw them (except for the ones more recent) because all of you probably forgot what you wrote anyway! I'm going to start with March reviews. Oh and Emperess Sarah-sama, Yugi has chosen his planet. He says he likes Pluto. Maybe because he feels they have a connection because their both small. (Yugi: IT IS NOT!)

Angelic Warrior: Sorry it took so long, but since today is the beginning of Spring Break, I'll be sure to update as much as I can! Anyway, thank you for reviewing!

Sweet Angel: You can have Yami. And I do admit he is hot looking, but I prefer Yugi. (he's so cute) And I took a quiz to and it my results were Yugi. Thank you for you're review!

Lady Geuna: Thank you for the correction, it really helps! (snicker) I see you're point. Yami is a youngen though he acts high and mighty..(laughs her head off, but stops abruptly as she sees Yugioh (from the story) glaring murder. Sweat drops as she hears Yami saying for Yugioh to kill her in the background) (snickers at the last comment) (Yugioh's fuming and mumbling he is not an old man in a young man's body) Thanks for the review. Ja ne!

Elys: (sigh) It's really hard when deciding if a fan fic is going to be yaoi or not. But I'm sorry to say but this will not be one. But...if you want...you can request a fan fic of a Bakura/Ryou and a Yugi/Yami if you want, and I'll type one up, though I'm not very good at lemons. And...well...I just thought that the action type ones were better then the stay at home type. But anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed it, and terribly sorry I can't make it a yaoi. And I'll think of making Bakura good, but not in this one. (Maybe the sequel wink wink) Thank you for the review!

Labannya: Thanks for the compliments! You'll find out the meaning for the Angel of Light. And what was pretty scary was after I made that up, I saw a card just like it. (Shiver) creepy. Well, anyways, thank you for the review! Ja ne!

Empress Sarah-sama: (laughs) Thank you for the review! I found the joke really amusing!

Saiyan Moon Goddess: OO Wowzies! (Got that from the Yugioh comic book) Since this week is Spring break, I'll be sure to try to post sooner! Thank you for reviewing! Ja-ne!

highqueenofthegods: Thanks! I will! thanking for reviewing!

Jabesader: Thanks and that's okay! I know it's a bit late but I'll go check out those stories of yours! And I'll try posting the next chapter real soon! Thank you for the review! Ja ne!

YumeTakato: (smiles) (waves back to Yugi and Yami) Why can't you be nice like him? Yami: Because I hate you. Mijikai: (sweat drop) That wasn't really an answer. I shall update soon! Ja ne and thank you for reviewing!

rox: Thanks. I'll be sure to keep it up till it's finished! Thank you for the review! Ja ne.

Cabbitgirl33: (screams in delight) KITTY YUGI! (Snuggles it) blinks up at Yami bat Awwwwww...you're cut too! pets Yami bat but will not let go of Kitty Yugi Yami: I'M NOT PREGNANT! I'M A GUY! AND NO I REFUSE TO BE NICE! Except if your nice to me, then I might consider being nice. Mijikai: -- he's pathetic. Yami: (glaring at the Yami bat) And who are you squealing at? Batty! Hikari: Awwwwwww! Kawai! (hugs Mae-kitty) Thank you so much Cabbitgirl33 and please thank Rasuki-kun for me! Yugi: CANDY! SUGER! SWEETS! HEAVEN! Yami and Yugioh: Oh no. Mijikai: Thank you for the review! Ja ne!

Mijikai: Phew! That was fun. And now that I finally caught up I can now start righting really long reviews again!

Yugi: (clears throat and nudges Mijikai in the ribs)

Mijikai: Oh yes, YESTERDAY WAS MY BIRTHDAY! I AM NOW OFFICIALLY A TEENAGER!

hears someone singing Halleluiah

Yugi and Yami: PEGUASUS SHUT THE HELL UP!

Mijikai: Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews! They really help. Oh and if you have you're own Yugioh stories or website, please let me know. I would like to check them out! Now on with the fic! (oh and duels will not really be described because it takes to long and I don't really have the imagination)

"Well, good luck Yami. Good luck Seto," said Yugi as he ran into the building.

Both Seto and Yami sighed as they, too, followed. Yugi sat on a chair near the top and waited impatiently for his friends and guardian.

"Has someone taken this seat?"

Yugi looked up, and blushed as he saw a girl. She had yellow hair and a longed sleeved blue shirt. She had a mini green skirt and knee high boots.

"No," he answered shyly.

"Can I sit here?"

"Sure."

She placed herself in the chair beside him.

"Thanks cutie," she said and winked.

He blushed.

"You're pretty and quite cute yourself," he murmured.

"Arigatou (thank you)," she said and giggled as his cheeks flushed even redder.

Yugi smiled shyly at her, and then gasped as he recognized her.

"You're the Dark Magic...merf!" he said but was cut off as she covered his mouth in a panic.

"SSSSShhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. You'll blow my cover. Since the Dark Magician can't be here he told me to go for him. You see, we sense an evil presence and I don't want a certain cutey to get himself killed."

Yugi blushed again.

"Maybe you should change you're name to Cutie Yugi."

Yugi couldn't help but laugh at the little nickname.

"No, that's okay. But what should I call you? I can't call you she all day and I don't think it would be very wise if I called you by you're real name."

"Why don't you decide."

"Hmmmmmmm. Tori?"

"I like that. So Tori it is. Now if you don't start calling me Tori, I'll start calling you Cutie Yugi. Okay?"

"Okay," he said with a chuckle, then eagerly turned to the arena, nearly bouncing on his seat. (And almost falling off)

"He seems just like Hikari," Tori thought, as she watched Yugi.

(Flash back)

"Hey, you okay?" she asked as she leaned on the railing with Hikari beside her.

Hikari looked up at Dark Magician Girl.

"Nothing much."

"Something's bothering you. I can tell."

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's because the darkness is sucking my energy away," he sighed as he covered his eyes. "It's like it's pulling all my strength and power away. I'll have to leave tomorrow."

The Dark Magician Girl looked at him sadly.

"I hate it when your face is like that."

A small smile appeared on Hikari's features.

"Come on," she encouraged. "Let's see the whole smile."

Hikari finally cracked one.

"That's better. Just wait till you're a bit older, you'll have all the girls after you."

"I hope not."

They giggled at his statement.

"What about you? You're pretty, cute, funny. Aren't all the duel monsters after you?" he asked curiously.

"Not really. Mage of Chaos (I think it's Magician of Chaos but oh well) has a thing for me and so does the...anyway, that's not the point and we're off topic. Now back to the subject about you're cute looks..."

"Yugioh's better looking then I'll ever be."

"You sure?" she asked.

"Well, that's what I think."

She wrapped an arm around him.

"I'll take you any day," she whispered in his ear.

Hikari was red.

"What about The Dark Magician?"

She flushed.

"N-no! He's interested in someone else."

"But you like him."

"No, of course not!"

Hikari smiled.

"You like him, you like him," he chanted.

"Alright! Alright! He's...okay."

"Suit yourself," he said with a shrug.

"Don't you like anyone?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No."

"Dang, now I can't tease you."

Hikari laughed.

"Dark Magician Girl," came a voice.

They turned to see the Dark Magician leaning on the door way.

"Hai (yes)"

"Come, we have business to do."

She let go of Hikari and followed the Dark Magician.

"You'll come back?" asked Hikari.

She turned and saw the pleading in Hikari's eyes, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Hai, I promise," she said and departed.

(End of Flashback)

"Tori! The challenge is on!"

She snapped out of her flashback and focused on the duel.

"FIRST OFF IS SETO KAIBA VERSES OUR LAST YEARS CHAMPION, WEEVLE!"

Seto and Weevil were brought into the arena, and took their places.

"Is it really the famous Seto?" he asked. "The Equidist?"

"And is it really Hagus? The Bug King? Who betrayed Hikari?"

"So, I had my punishment and ready for a new start."

His eyes went towards the audience and smiled evilly.

"So he has been reincarnated. How fun I shall have," Weevil said with a snicker.

"Don't you dare think about it," Seto hissed.

"Enough of this chatter, Equidist! Let's duel!"

Yugi was out of his seat. Weevil seemed to have the advantage, then Seto had a come back.

"AND THE WINNER IS SETO KAIBA!" the announcer shouted into the mic after an hour.

"Hai!" yelled out Yugi.

"Hai is right, high five."

They slapped.

"NEXT UP IS REX RAPTER VERSES YAMI!"

"You think you can beat me...punk," Rex growled as they took their places.

"I'll do more then try," said Yami as he smirked.

"Duel!"

Yugi noted the strategies and tried predicting the next move. Unfortunately, it ended up giving him one big fat headache. He then suddenly frowned.

"What's wrong?" Tori asked.

"Where's Anzu? Honda? Jounouchi? Ryou? And Sugoroku? I think they would have been be here at the start."

"Wow!"

"What?" Yugi asked.

"Yami-sama (master Yami) just wiped Rex's behind."

Yugi looked over at the arena and smiled.

"So quick too," he muttered.

"I know. That's my sama."

Yugi whooped like everyone else and clapped as hard as he could.

"Tori, I'm going to look for minna (everyone). Since the next duels aren't Yami's or Seto's," he said as he hopped off.

"I better come along," Tori said as she scanned the arena. "I don't want anything bad happening."

"Okay, let's go!" Yugi shouted as he pulled her out of the area.

"Anzu!" Yugi called out as he walked down the long hallway. "Jou! Honda! Ryou! Sugoroku!"

He stopped short as someone stepped before him, with a sickening grin.

"Hello, Yugi."

"Ne! (hey)" Tori snapped as she put herself in front of Yugi. "Get away from him you bastard!"

"Tori no!" Yugi protested, but it was to late.

Flash!

"EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" (don't ask. I just felt like putting something besides Ahhhhh.)

"Tori! No! Dark Magician Girl!"

"Don't be so disappointed, little Yugi. Your next!"

"No! Get away! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AND THE WINNER IS BANTASHI KONO!"

There was a roar as the audience cheered, some standing up in their seats.

"NEXT UP IS SETO KAIBA VERSES BANDENT KIETH!"

"You ready to duel?" Keith asked, as he eyed Seto from over his shades.

"Hai, and I wouldn't look so confident if I were you," Seto replied coldly.

"Duel!" they yelled in unison.

Unfortunately, for Bandet Keith (sarcastically Oh poor him. Like we even care), he was overly confident and lost. While dueling, Seto had noticed something in the audience that bothered him. Yugi wasn't in his seated spot anymore. Neither was the Dark Magician Girl. Once he jumped off the platform, he ran to Yami and noticed he, to, had a disturbed look.

"What's wrong?" Seto asked, though he could already guess.

"She's a card again. That means either she was turned back into a card or something happened to both of them. And I noticed that our four friends aren't there. Neither is Jii-chan."

"That can't be a good sign."

"Let's see...Banashi and Pegasus are next, then you and me," Yami mussed.

"Yami," Seto said quietly. "I know you're going to hate this, but I'm going to lose on purpose. When I drop out, I'll search for minna and you battle on."

"But..." Yami was about to protest.

He hated it when it was an easy win. It never was challenging enough.

"We have to," Seto interrupted firmly.

Yami went quiet.

"Fine," he finally agreed. "But after the competition, we're going to duel at the shop and you're going to do your best."

"Deal."

"...and that leaves you with 0," Pegasus said lazily.

"AFTER THE STUNNING WIN FROM MR. PEGUSAS, NEXT UP IS SETO VERSUS YAMI!"

Once they yelled duel in unison, Seto started playing weak cards, and tried his hardest to seem it was bad luck on his side. Unfortunately, Seto didn't have many weak cards in his deck, and it took at least fifteen minutes to finally bring his life points to zero.

"Good luck," Seto murmured as he passed Yami.

"You too. I just hope their alright."

"Me to," Seto muttered before running out of the arena area.

"THIS HAS BEEN A VERY EXCITING DAY, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BUT THE DAY ISN'T OVER YET! FOR OUR FINAL MATCH…MR. PEGUSAS VERSES YAMI!"

They stepped up to the platforms.

"This place is so dull," Pegasus said with a yawn. "Why don't we play somewhere that's more appropriate? A royal should be treated the best."

"Then you belong in a snake pit," Yami growled.

Pegasus laughed.

"I meant you, Yami-boy."

"I'm no royal. Now let's get started! The sooner I defeat you, the better!"

"First, I say we go somewhere more fun," and snapped his fingers.

Yami looked around frantically as darkness surrounded them, and the arena had disintegrated. He looked down and gulped as it looked like he was floating on a bottomless pit.

"Afraid, Yami-boy?"

"In hell I am!"

"Duel!" they both shouted.

(Dueling will have made up cards and some things that are completely none existence in real game)

"I first play Flaming Swords Man in attack mode," said Yami and threw the card up.

It glowed and appeared...

"What the...hey Yami. Where are we?"

"Jounouchi?" Yami asked in shock.

"Yeah, who else?...why are you staring at me like dat?"

"Look at yourself."

Jounouchi slowly looked down and jumped back.

"I can't believe this!"

"Just be thankful you weren't placed as the a female monster," Yami said dully.

"Oh god!"

"I'll play Toon Bunny!"

An insane dark bunny appeared making very annoying faces.

"Yeesh. Who would want that nut case toon?" Jounouchi muttered.

"A nut case," Yami answered. "Now Jou! Attack!"

"Huh? Oh, okay. Hya!" and slashed at the Bunny.

It jumped, than laughed insanely.

"Toon Bunny attack!"

"Not so fast Pegasus! Mirror force!"

The Bunny screeched as it shattered.

"Now I shall play this card down. The Solider card."

(Forgot Honda's favorite card)

It glowed once again and the card came to life.

"Hey Honda. Nice outfit."

"You're the one wearing a dress."

"Am not!"

"Honda! Attack Pegasus's life points directly!"

"What? Okay."

He aimed and fired with the gun that had been slung around his back. Pegasus growled as he was hit, but shook it off as he played reborn the monster and brought back Toon Bunny. (that made faces at Honda, and made him sweat drop)

"And in addition I place Toon World, where my Toon Bunny will get a comfortable home."

The Toon Bunny hoped into the book and it closed tight.

"I shall place Magician of Faith in defense mode. Plus, I shall activate this magic card."

The Magician of Faith appeared kneeling.

"Oh, hi Honda. Hi Jou. Why are you wearing a dress?"

"Told ya," Honda muttered.

"It's not a dress! I'm wearing tights! And this is...actually I don't know what it is, but it's not a dress!"

"Toon Bunny, attack the Flames Swordsman!" Pegasus shouted.

It jumped out of the book and punched Jounouchi. He stared as the Bunny was destroyed.

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked.

"No it's a good thing you dunce!" shouted Anzu.

"Ne!" Jou shouted back.

Yami smirked and chuckled.

"I believe you had forgotten my magic card. Salamandra. It raises my flame swordsman attack points by 700."

"Clever. I put the Crocobox."

"What the heck is that?" Honda asked while pointing to it.

"What do you think? It's a croc in the box," said Jounouchi.

"Isn't croc, short for crocodile?" asked Anzu nervously.

"Hai," Yami answered. "Not it's my move. I place Magician of Herbs, plus herb potion to strengthen it by 400 attack and defense points!"

The card came to life, and Yami just had the shock of his life.

"Jijian?" he gasped, as he stared at his grandpa oddly.

Sugoroku ignored Yami's staring eyes, and was flushed since he was wearing a dress.

"Pegasus you rat! You took our souls and put them in the cards!" he shouted, and glared at Jounouchi due from hearing him snort in laughter at how he was dressed.

"Very good," Pegasus praised.

"Magician of Herbs, attack!" Yami shouted suddenly.

Sugoroku gathered some energy and let it loose at the box, and it shattered. Pegasus's life points started deducting.

"I call upon the Urn of Prayer and add the flute of destruction with it. One monster shall be destroyed each time it plays," Pegasus said with an evil grin.

The piper started playing, and Honda cried out as he shattered.

"Honda!" Minna shouted.

"Not so fast Pegasus," Yami said with a smile. "Because of my Magician of Faith, I can bring one magic card from the grave yard. And I choose, reborn the monster."

Honda reappeared back again. Jounouchi slapped him on the back.

"Nice to see ya again!"

"Ow! Ne, man, that hurt!"

"Jounouchi, attack the Urn of Prayer!"

"You got it!" and slashed the sucker into two pieces.

It shattered.

"Okay Yami, what's the plan?" asked Anzu.

"First off we better find Ryou and Yugi," Yami whispered. "Then we got to figure out how to destroy the Toon Book."

Pegasus placed a card face down.

"And I place Castle of Light that will let me gain 800 life points!"

Yami growled as his fist clenched. He drew a card and smirked.

"I play Dust Tornado! And then I play Trap hole! And now you have no monsters on the fie...oh...never mind," Yami mumbled as he saw Pegasus had one face down card.

Pegasus growled and decided to use his secret weapon. He focused on Yami's mind, and smirked.

"I see he's trying to find Yugi and Ryou. Well won't I have a surprise in store," he thought evilly.

He placed a card down and The Change of Heart appeared.

"Ryou!" everyone shouted.

"Hai, my son Ryou."

"You monster!" Yami spat. Playing your own son."

Pegasus ignored Yami's comment.

"I also play the Preserver. It will protect the magic card till I need it in play. You're move."

"I place a trap card down, so if you send a monster to try to attack one of my players they'll get a surprise."

"Let's test it," and put down a card. "Top Spin, attack the Magician of Faith!"

It spun toward her, but suddenly an electric shock surrounded it and shattered. His life points went to 435.

"Pretty good trap, I say," Pegasus praised.

"No offense Ryou, but your father is lunatic," Jounouchi muttered.

Ryou only sighed sadly.

"Don't you remember a while ago I placed a card face down?" Pegasus asked, with a weird glint in his eye.

"Sa?" Yami said slowly. (so)

"I flip it up and play Angel of Light!"

(To be continued)

Yugi: Why did you stop here?

Mijikai: I need cliffhangers to keep people interested.

Yami: And drive people insane by making them wait.

Mijikai: Don't you drive people insane with your millennium puzzle magic.

Yami: Uhhhhhh, no comment.

Mijikai: To chicken?

Yami: Hey, I resent that!

Mijikai: (makes chicken noise and runs out the door while Yami runs after)

Yugi: Not again!


	14. Duel Part Two

Chapter Thirteen: Duel! (Part Two)  
  
Yugi: The aurthoress is kind of busy right now and so...  
  
Yami: I'll get you for that!  
  
Mijikai: If you can catch me!  
  
Yami: Wait till I...  
  
Yugi: You get the point. Mijikai doesn't own Yugioh and here's the next part.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: Thank you sooooo much for the reviews!  
  
linda: Mijikai: Well, you get your wish! Yami: (sarcastically) Oooooooo. Do I get two more wishes? Mijikai: Excuse me. (starts chasing Yami with a broom) Yugi: -_-0 ^_^ Thank you for the review and hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
Sleepy Sheep: Mijikai: (gasp) I can't believe I just noticed! You're the author of Angels Watching Over Me! I love that fic! Sorry if I didn't review. Sometimes I'm to busy or review shy. ^_^ Yes I know cliff hanger make you go insane, but you do have to admit, you but them t too. ^_~ Yami: So? We're talking about you not Sleepy Sheep. Mijkai: _ Do you always have to bug me? Yami: Yes! Mijikai: -_-0 Should have known better then to ask. Yugi: We thank you for the review and hope you enjoy the chapter.  
  
Anime Girl: Mijikai: smiles sheepishly. PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME INTO AN OTAKU!!! I BEG YOU! Yugi: What is an otaku? Mijikai: A rapid fan person. Yugi: Oh. Yami: Wouldn't she make a great one? Mijikai: (anime temple) WELL LET'S MAKE YOU INTO ONE!!! Yami: O_O Mijikai: ^_^ Thank you for the review! Funny fic! Ja ne!  
  
lizzy9046: Jou: It was not! It was a...wrap around! Yeah that's it! A wrap around! DMG: I was not flirting with Yugi! He is my friend, and I have someone else I like! DM: Like who? DMG: (blushes) DM: ^_^ (can you imagine that on him?) Yami: Why do I get a rock? Seto: I'm not a dork for losing! And it was because we needed to find Yugi and the gang as soon as possible! We didn't want them to get hurt!.......Did I just say that? (realization hits him) MIJIKAI MADE ME LOSE A DUEL TO YAMI ON PURPOSE!? Yami: (snigger and throws rock at Seto's head) Seto: Ow! Yami: ^_^ I guess the rock did have a good purpose. Ryou: My father is a lot good lookin then Pegusas. And he isn't deranged. Yami: And where is the authoress in all this? Mijikai: (sleeping on the couch) Everyone: (sweatdrop) Yugi: (nibbling on a cookie) Thank you for the review! Ja ne!  
  
Lady Geuna: DMG: O_O My master is not a cannible thank you. Yami: I will what...? Yugioh: What! You side with the brat in all this! Yugi (from fan fic): *whacks Yugioh with a frying pan* Going to make something of it? Bucko? Yugioh: -_-0 No. Yugi (from fic): good. (hopes into Lady Geuna's lap) ^_^ Yugioh: I refuse to have a nickname. Yugi: They say Yami's past life's name was Bel-Um-Fal. Yugioh/Yami: O_O What the hell!? Yugi and Yugi (from fic): (snicker) Mijikai: Uh huh...thank you for the correction for the Magician of Black Choas. Seto: I would be glad to squish it! (stomps on Weelve and starts jumping on him) Weevle: XP Jou: (blushes) yeah...I guess kilt would do... Mijikai: Thank you for the review! Ja ne!  
  
Princess Ria: Mijikai: Yeah it is sad in the beginning. (sniff) Yugi: She's glad I'm dead!? Mijikai: She is? Yugi: It says yah. WWWWWWWAAAAAHHHH !!! Mijikai: I think she meant Yeah. Yugi: (stops crying) Oh...okay. Mijikai: Thank you for the review! Ja ne! ^_^  
  
Zpher: Mijikai: Yepos! I will continue till there is The End at the bottom! Yami: Let's just hope it's soon Mijikai: -_- Critics... Yami: How dare you...what is a critic?  
  
Mijikai: Idiots. Yami: _ Now _that_ I understood! Mijikai: :P Yugi: Uh thank you for the review! Ja ne! Okay you two break it up!  
  
it's me! the reviewer!: Mijikai: Thanks! Butcherd? Hmmmmm how? Yugi: Candy! (starts eatting it) Yami: Oh no....hahaha! the reviewer said it was butchered! Mijikai: -_- She said a little dumby. Yami: _ Will you stop calling me names? Mijikai: No! :P Yami: -_- Mijikai: Thank you for the review! Ja ne! ^_^  
  
Alex: Mijikai (blushes) You think so? Wow...gosh... And thanks! Yami: Cool! Another mean Yami like me! Yugi: You aren't mean. You just get irritated with girls easily. Yami: That is true. Mijikai: Oh thanks alot! ^_^ Thank you for the review! See ya!  
  
Authoress Skit: Mijikai: ^_^.......O_O Murderer?! No! Not that! Yami: You have got to be kidding me. She loves the stories she's read? Yugi: Wow, best friend published a book. Mijikai: I know...no fair. Wow your friend can really do that for me? Cool! I've been thinking of posting an original story up, but can't figure out which one. And don't worry. I can balence fan fics and novels! ^_^ And I'll tell you this much. I rather write, then gain the review! Ja ne!  
  
Mijikai: Thank you so much for the reviews! Enjoy the story!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The card glowed and there was Yugi.  
  
"So there you guys are. I was wondering where you went!" Yugi said, seemingly to not notice they were all in a dark realm and all dressed weirdly.  
  
"Yugi," said Ryou, as he sweatdropped.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"If you hadn't noticed, you're all dressed as Duel Monsters, and it's your turn to attack. Idiot," Yami said bluntly.  
  
"Well I'm sooooo sorry!" Yugi shouted, then blinked as he realized his three friends and Sugoroku were on the other side. "Iie! (no) I can't attack my friends and guardian!"  
  
"You'll have no choice, Yugi-boy," said Pegusas with a grin. "Angel of Light, attack the Magician of Herbs!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Now!"  
  
"No! And you can't make me you...you...hag!"  
  
"How dare you say such a thing, when it is I who holds your very life in my hands."  
  
"I bet your spoiling it with your perverted hands," Yugi said sarcastically.  
  
Yami snorted and covered his mouth to hide the smile. Pegusas's eye narrowed at Yugi and he slapped him. Yami started, then growled.  
  
"Don't touch him, you monster!" he shouted.  
  
"Do as your told!" Pegusas snarled, ignoring Yami. "I'm your master now, so I say attack!"  
  
"Then...I shall use the sacrifice of light!" he shouted.  
  
Light erupted from beneath him and smoke surrounded him, as he started glowing.  
  
"I sacrifice myself and Pegusas shall receive 1050 life points!" he shouted, and lightning struck him.  
  
Everyone had to cover their eyes from the stinging light, and once it was gone, so was Yugi.  
  
"Brat!" Pegusas growled.  
  
"Oh, no," Jounouchi whispered.  
  
"He's...gone," added Honda.  
  
Yami took a deep breath and looked Pegusas straight in the eye.  
  
"I shall flip the Magician of Faith and use Reborn the monster!"  
  
A light erupted from above and Yugi fell into Anzu's arms.  
  
"Oof! Hi everyone. Pegusas gave me butterflies. I didn't want to hurt anyone."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Everything is fine now," Anzu soothed.  
  
"Well Pegusas, it seems you a have no monsters on the field. And so all my players! Attack Pegusas's life points directly!" Yami shouted. "Obliverate!"  
  
Everyone, except Anzu, she was still in defense mode, summoned up their power and blasted it right at Pegusas. Once his life points hit zero, everyone cheered, except for Ryou who only smiled. Pegusas clapped his hands, and everyone looked at him.  
  
"Bravo Yugioh," he said. "But when we meet again, you will find me a hard obsticule," and snapped hif fingers.  
  
Everyone disappeared, except for Yami and Pegusas, and the darkness evaporated and they were back at the tornament.  
  
"AND THE WINNER AND NEW DUEL MONSTERS CHAMPION IS YAMI!!!"  
  
The crowed cheered wildly and there were some loud whistles. Yami was handed a trophy and two million yen. When he escaped from the crowd and photogarphers, he left with his friends, and grandpa.  
  
"Sa (so), what are you going to do with the money?" asked Honda.  
  
"Simple. Give it to Jiichan (grandpa)," and handed Sugoroku the check.  
  
"Let's celebrate at the parlor," suggested Anzu.  
  
"Yeah!" everyone cheered.  
  
"So where were you all?" Seto asked Yugi.  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"Somewhere. Not sure. We were duel monsters and Yami whipped Pegusas's behind."  
  
"That I'm glad," Seto said with a smile.  
  
"How come everyone acted like nothing happened?" Yugi asked curiously.  
  
"Actually Pegusas created an illusion, so what ever you did where ever, we saw it here like any other duel."  
  
"Hey, Seto. Remember when you were dueling Weevel?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"About him..."  
  
"What about that sick bug jerk?"  
  
"I remember him...eight years ago," Yugi said in a dream like state.  
  
"Eight?" Seto asked curiously.  
  
"I dueled him eight years ago and won. He said he'd get revenge and what I did fifty-nine years ago. Is that possible?"  
  
"Depends."  
  
"What do you mean it depends?"  
  
"Oh, look were here!" Seto said, trying to change the subject.  
  
Yugi looked up and saw the parlor, then gave Seto a frown. Seto seemed to find the sky very intreasting.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Counter or booth?" asked a waiter.  
  
"We'll take a booth," said Sugoroku.  
  
They were seated in the corner.  
  
"May I take your order?"  
  
"Chocolate milkshakes and cheese pizza. Large," said Honda.  
  
Yugi almost burst out laughing from the looks of Ryou, Seto, and Yami's faces.  
  
"Yugi. What the heck is a chocolate milkshake and pizza?" Seto whispered.  
  
"That's what I would like to know," added Yami.  
  
"Me three," said Ryou.  
  
"You'll have to wait and see," Yugi answered with a sly smile.  
  
Minutes later, their orders came, and the three stared at it.  
  
"Try it," said Yugi as he took a bite of pizza.  
  
They sipped their drinks, than sipped it faster, as their eyes lit up.  
  
"Drink to fast and you'll get a brain freeze," warned Sugoroku.  
  
They stopped and took a slice of pizza. They took a bite and it turned out they liked it.  
  
"Told ya it was good," said Yugi.  
  
Seto ruffled his hair.  
  
"You never told us anything."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Still, I'm glad you like it. People would think you were nuts if you disliked it."  
  
"But isn't this stuff fattening?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Ne (hey), I'll take the rest of your shake," said Jounouchi, as he reached for it.  
  
Ryou slapped it.  
  
"I was asking a question, not saying I'm not going to eat or drink anything," Ryou scrowled.  
  
Yugi swalled and said, "Sure, but as long as you don't eat it every day, you don't have to worry about looking like him," and pointed to a bulging guy at the counter having three hamburgers, and two baskets of fries.  
  
Next to that was a large glass of chocolate milk.  
  
"Oh," said Ryou, and quickly took his eyes off him.  
  
"So, Ryou, where do you live?" Anzu asked.  
  
"In the apartment near the orphanage," he answered.  
  
"Do you live by yourself?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Hai, my mother is gone, and I don't know where my father is and my brother."  
  
Yugi noticed Yami go tense, and raised an eyebrow. Yami only smiled and shook his head to indicate it was nothing.  
  
"Excuse me, is there a Yugi Mutou here?" asked a waiter.  
  
"Hai," said Yugi.  
  
"Someone wants to see you alone in the bathroom. I don't know why and I do think that is quite odd."  
  
Yugi nodded his agreement and slipped out of the booth.  
  
"Wait," said Seto and put a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Maybe one of us should go with you."  
  
"..."  
  
Ryou stood up.  
  
"I'll go."  
  
Yami was about to protest, when Ryou and Yugi were already leaving. They entered inside, and was surprised that it was dark.  
  
"I said to come alone," came a scratchy voice.  
  
Ryou stepped in front of Yugi.  
  
"I don't trust you."  
  
"Neither do I," Yugi added.  
  
"I guess this will have to do," he sighed, and snapped his fingers.  
  
A huge insect grabbed Ryou and held him to it.  
  
"Ew! This bug just had to be covered in slime," Ryou grumbled.  
  
"Don't insult my beauty," he snapped.  
  
"More like ugly," Ryou muttered.  
  
Yugi started thinking on where he had heard this voice before, when it hit him.  
  
"So, you came back, Weevle. Here for a rematch?" Yugi asked seriously.  
  
"Hai, and this time I'll win," Weevle said with a grin.  
  
"If you couldn't beat me or Seto what would you expect?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I was the champion in duel monsters yesterday."  
  
"So, I still won long ago."  
  
"Fine then. Let's play a little game."  
  
"Bring it on," Yugi growled.  
  
Weevle grinned evilly as he snapped and Yugi found himself in huge forest and saw a huge bug!  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed and started running.  
  
'Where am I?' he thought.  
  
"Welcome to my game," came Weelve's voice. "You're the Angel of Light and you're in the Bug Realm. If you can get out, you'l win and I'll set Ryou free."  
  
"Alright, here I go," he murmured and started walking.  
  
Suddenly a huge centipede came crashing towards him.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! Giant, ugly centipede!" he shouted and started running.  
  
He jumped over a rock and suddenly tripped. (how convinent -_-) Yugi looked up and his eyes widened as the centipede lifted up and dived down.  
  
"Help!!!"  
  
"Dark Magic Attack!"  
  
The centipede suddenly shattered, and disappeared.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ne Yugi, come on. I'm here to help you!"  
  
"Dark Magician Girl! I thought you were gone," Yugi said in surprise, and joy.  
  
"Not yet," she said and winked.  
  
"Thanks," he said.  
  
"Hey, no problem. You're like a really good friend to me. Almost like my little brother."  
  
Yugi giggled, but stopped when another centipede crashed from the high bushes.  
  
"Quick! Grab my hand," Yugi said urgently.  
  
He flexed his wings and started flying. His arm felt strained, and winced. The centipede lunged and Yugi was forced to jerk up. That was a mistake.  
  
"Quick!" he said through clenched teeth. "Grab my other hand!"  
  
She did. They flew upward into a cave and he set her on her feet before he would collapse down.  
  
"Owwwwwww," he moaned.  
  
"What happened?" the Dark Magician Girl asked in concern.  
  
"I think my arm got pulled out of its socket," Yugi said as he gripped his shoulder.  
  
"Let me see," she said gently and ran her fingers along his shoulder.  
  
He winced.  
  
"Only a little. This will hurt, but has to be done," she said and flexed her hand and curdled it into a fist.  
  
"Oh, no. No, no, no," Yugi said and started scooting back.  
  
"Sorry kido, but it has to be located."  
  
She aimed and let her fist go.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"I'm getting worried," said Anzu. "They've been gone for an awfully long time."  
  
Yami's eyes narrowed and he got up.  
  
"Something is up. I'm going to go check," he said and got up.  
  
He went to the bathroom door, but once he entered he stared. It was a swirling thing of black and purple.  
  
"What the..."  
  
Suddenly, he felt a force pulling him towards the thing, and quicly grabbed the door frame.  
  
"Iie! You won't ge me that easily," he growled.  
  
It swirled a misty white and he saw an appearence.  
  
"Yugi!" he shouted.  
  
It was a close up on Yugi. He was leaning on something, and his eyes were closed tight in pain. Sweat beaded down his forehead, and he was gripping his shoulder. His breaths looked like gasps, and tears gently cascaded down his face.  
  
"Yami? What's going on?" asked Seto as he stood behind him.  
  
"Yugi," he gasped.  
  
"I'm going in," Yami muttered and let go of the doorframe.  
  
Once he was in it, it closed.  
  
"Yami!" Seto shouted.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Yami landed swiftly on his feet and looked around at his surroundings.  
  
"Master!"  
  
He turned and saw the Dark Magician Girl holding Yugi, and he knelt down.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"He saved me and his arm loosened from the socket. I had to get it back in so it would mend," she explained. "He fell asleep before you came."  
  
Yami took Yugi in his arms and brushed his cheek. Yugi opened and eye and then the other.  
  
"Hey Yami. Nice out fit."  
  
He gave Yugi a blank look.  
  
"What's wrong with my clothes?"  
  
"You're wearing the clothes of (giggle) The Dark Magician."  
  
"I was already aware of that."  
  
"Good thing you didn't get the Mystic Elf. What a laugh that would be."  
  
"Okay, stop thinking of me in a different costumes!"  
  
"Dang. I was just about to imagine you in the Dark Magican costume."  
  
The Dark Magician Girl laughed, while Yami dropped Yugi on the floor.  
  
"Ow."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"I can't hold you guys anymore! To heavy!"  
  
"Just don't drop up in the River!" Yami shouted.  
  
"I think my sockets will come off."  
  
"Just a little more Yugi," said the Dark Magician Girl.  
  
Once they reached the bank, they all fell.  
  
"My poor arms. AAAAHHHHHHH!!! BUG!"  
  
The two turned, and saw a huge mouth. Yami jumped and sent an attack, and it went right into the stomach middle, and fell dead. Yugi made a face, at the mouth that was bleeding green goo.  
  
"Gross," Yugi groaned. "Ew, it's still twitching."  
  
"Stop complaining and let's go," said Yami, and grabbed Yugi.  
  
"Hey! Watch the wings!"  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"So how exactly do we know when we get out?" asked Yami.  
  
Yugi shrugged and the Dark Magician Girl looked blank.  
  
"You don't know!? You've been here before!"  
  
"I have?" Yugi asked with a blank expression.  
  
Yami slapped hif forehead.  
  
"Nandomonia. (nevermind) I forgot. Now how are we going to get out?"  
  
"You're repeating yourself."  
  
"Shut up and let me think!" Yami shouted.  
  
Yugi jumped and felt his heart racing.  
  
"Does he always yell and scare the living day lights out of you?" he asked the Dark Magician Girl.  
  
"I'm used to it and you were to."  
  
"You're both confusing me."  
  
"Nandamonia Yugi. Nandomonia."  
  
"Na? (huh)"  
  
She only shook her head.  
  
"Okay, Yugi. How often do you have dreams of Hikari?" Yami suddenly asked.  
  
"I only had one."  
  
"Mayne we can take a chance. Yugi, go to sleep."  
  
"Have you gone mad?"  
  
"Iie. (no)"  
  
"Then you're cracked."  
  
"Iie, now get to sleep!"  
  
"Bossy, strict, demanding, rude, show off, bully, baka...did miss anything?"  
  
"Just go to sleep!" Yami barked.  
  
"Fine, but I'm sleeping away from the barking dog," Yugi muttered and walked to the opposite side.  
  
"Grrrrrrrr....I'm so going to..."  
  
"Yami-sama!" Dark Magician Girl said sharply.  
  
He turned to her, surprise in his eyes.  
  
"Yugi is a good kid and you have to learn to control your temper. He's born of earth now and so he will talk back. He has a mind of his own now."  
  
Yami took a deep breath and said, "Alright, alright. I'll try."  
  
"This is _boring_!"  
  
"Shut up you maggot!"  
  
"Geeze. Take a chill pill," he said and turned over.  
  
The Dark Magician Gril crossed her arms and lifted her eyebrow.  
  
"He got on my nerves," he protested.  
  
She rolled her eyes and sat down under a tree. Yugi grumbled a bit.  
  
"Ongai (please) Hikari. Please help me," he prayed, and closed his eyes.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
(dream)  
  
Hikari was running through the forest and dodged the bugs that lunged at him. He had, what seemed like, a flute in his right hand. He was wearing the same thing as Yugi was. When he reached a clearing, he spread out his wings and flew up. Floating gracefully in the air, he put the flute to his lips and played. The insects cocked their heads back and forth and was lulled to sleep. At the same time, the clouds opened and there floating above was a castle. Hikari flew up and landed nicely on the doorstep, and knocked. (how fromal) The door opened and he cautiously went inside. Soon he came upon a room and didn't hesitate to enter.  
  
"Welcome to my realm, Hikari."  
  
"Thought I would find you were, Weevle. Or Hagus the Bug King."  
  
A short figure stood up, glasses flashing.  
  
"You remember me. How pleasent."  
  
"Why shouldn't I have?"  
  
"That is of no importance now. Right now, take your deck and you'll duel for your freedom."  
  
"Agreed. And you'll let Ryou go."  
  
A bug suddenly stepped out holding an unconsious Ryou.  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"Let's duel!" they shouted.  
  
(End of Dream)  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Yugi felt someone grab him, and was rudely awakened.  
  
"Ne! I wanted to see what happened next!" Yugi shouted.  
  
"Sorry kido, but millipede."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Yami turned and held up a hand.  
  
"Sin Crash!"  
  
It shattered.  
  
"Woah," Yugi gasped.  
  
"You got it. Let's go."  
  
"Demo...(but)"  
  
"Nani!" (what)  
  
"I know where to go. I know how to get out of here."  
  
"Then lets hear it."  
  
"I have to fly up."  
  
"Up?"  
  
"Hai! Demo bucko (but I) can't carry both of you. How will I play the flute?"  
  
"Flute?"  
  
"Nandomonia! Get in the puzzle."  
  
"Nani!"  
  
"Get in the puzzle. Now!"  
  
"Alright, but I better get an explanation," he demanded and disappeared.  
  
Yugi fell with a yelp on his face.  
  
"He could of put me down first," he mummbled in the grass.  
  
The Dark Magician helped him up.  
  
"Daijoubu ka?" (Are you alright?)  
  
"Hai," he answered and brushed himself off. "Dark Magician Girl, I need you to become a Duel Monster Card again."  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"I have a plan to get all three of us up. And you need to become a duel monster again."  
  
"Okay, but you will summon me?"  
  
"Hai," he said with a smile.  
  
She transformed into a card. Yugi flexed his wings and flew up. He flipped through the cards and found the Flute of Celestriel. He put it to his lips and played. The clouds parted and just like in his dream, there was the castle. The flute became a card again, and he flew up towards the castle and landed on the door step.  
  
//Okay Yami. I'm done.//  
  
The puzzle glowed and Yami appeared, and Yugi pulled out The Dark Magician Girl Card, and she appeared.  
  
"Knock or just go in?" she asked.  
  
"I say we bust in," said Yami.  
  
"Knock," Yugi answered and knocked.  
  
The door swung open.  
  
"Wow, you're good," she said in amazment.  
  
"Unlike Mr. Violent," muttered Yugi.  
  
Yami stepped on Yugi's foot.  
  
"Ow! Hey! I'm barefooted here!"  
  
"Oops, clumsy me," Yami said sarcastically.  
  
"Just urusei (shut up) and let's go in," Yugi mumbled and limped in with the others behind him.  
  
"Why is it so quite?" The Dark Magician Girl asked.  
  
"I think you broke my foot."  
  
"Oh, shut up about the foot!"  
  
"But it hurts, and because _someone_ with a shoe just stepped on my _bare_ foot."  
  
"Not me," Yami said innocently.  
  
"You're such a baka (idiot/stupid)"  
  
"Ne!"  
  
"If you're all quite finished, welcome to my castle!" came this very annoying voice.  
  
Yugi turned, and he glared.  
  
"Weevle. Or should I say Hagus the But King."  
  
"So you knowmy real tital," Hagus said, unimpressed.  
  
"Yes, and why you're doing this, I don't know, but I will stop you!"  
  
"It's revenge you brat!" he spat.  
  
"I understand people get pissed of when they lose a dueling match but this is ridicules."  
  
"It's not the duel! Nit wit! It's what you did to me fifty-nine years ago."  
  
"That's the part I don't get. I can't exist fifty-nine years ago."  
  
"I don't care if you remember or not! It's time to duel!"  
  
"Huh?" Yugi asked, who was very confused.  
  
First he was blabbing about revenge and complaining about something he claimed he did fifty-nine years ago and then he says he wants to duel. What a confusing little bugger.  
  
"Uh...let me get my deck out," Yugi said slowly, and shuffled once he got them out.  
  
An areana appeared, when the lights went on, and they stepped on to their places.  
  
"Be careful Yugi!" Yami shouted.  
  
"I will!"  
  
As he said taht a tube went over him.  
  
"Hey!" he shouted and pounded on the glass.  
  
Yami ran to him and threw a glare at Weevle.  
  
"What the hell...!?"  
  
"Hahahahahahahahaha! Here's the deal. When ever we lose life points the tube will fill with water and once it hit's zero, you'll probably drown."  
  
"Yugi!" Yami shouted, as he pressed his hands against the glass.  
  
"Okay, then. Let's just get this over with," Yugi said with a sigh, and gave Yami the thumbs up sign.  
  
"Ready?" asked Weevle.  
  
"Duel!" they both shouted.  
  
Five cards went up in front of them. (Sort of like when Yami Yugi battled Seto at the Duelist Kingdom).  
  
"I'll go first. I choose Silver Fang. Defense mode!" Yugi shouted.  
  
The card automatically was laid sideways and a wolf appeared.  
  
"I put the Maggot card!"  
  
A huge slimy maggot appeared, wiggling in it's own slime.  
  
"EEwwwwwwwww! Yuck," Yugi muttered.  
  
"Is there a bathroom?" Yami asked dully.  
  
"I just had to eat pizza," Yugi muttered.  
  
"I'm going to toss my lunch," Yami murmured.  
  
"Shut up!" Weevle snapped.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry. Your card is the ugliest thing I've ever seen," Yami said sarcastically. "Actually not really. The ugliest I've ever seen is right beside me."  
  
"Hey!" Yugi shouted.  
  
"Enough jabbering! Let's duel!"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"I'm getting worried," said Anzu.  
  
It had been an hour, and Seto wasn't even back yet.  
  
"I'll go and check," volenteered Sugoroku, and walked into the bathroom.  
  
He was found Seto pacing.  
  
"Seto?"  
  
"Yami went into a portal and I've been waiting for him to return with Yugi."  
  
"Oh, dear."  
  
"Can you open it again?" Seto asked.  
  
"Which realm did they go to?"  
  
"No idea."  
  
"Then we have a problem. There are more then one million realms. Some that has not been descovered yet. It could take years just checking them all."  
  
Seto gritted his teeth.  
  
"You mean they could be dead before we find them?"  
  
"Afraid so," Sugoroku sighed.  
  
"Then what can we do?"  
  
"Hope, I'm afraid. It may not sound like the best thing to do, but it's the only thing we can."  
  
"I understand, though I'm not happy."  
  
'Yugi, Yami, Ryou. Return safetly to this world,' both prayed.  
  
************************************* *************************  
  
Yugi gulped. The water was up to his neck.  
  
"Your move," Yugi said, while trying to keep his head above water.  
  
"Giant moth! Attack!"  
  
It attacked the Beaver warrior and more water poured in. Yugi was breathing frantically through his nose, since his mouth was under water. He tried calming himself, and pointed and went face down.  
  
"I put down the Millipede card. Attack the face down card!"  
  
The Mammoth shattered. Yugi paddled up and took a deep breath as water fell again. It cover the rest of him, except the top of his hair.  
  
"Having fun?" Weevle asked with an insane grin.  
  
Yugi only glared in answer.  
  
"Yugi!" Yami called out as he pounded on the glass. "Damn it!"  
  
"Save your energy. It won't break until the duels over."  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
Yugi concentrated and a card flipped over and the Dark Magician Girl appeared.  
  
"Dark magician Girl Attack!" he said in his mind.  
  
She sent a wave of Dark Magic and all the millipede shattered. A wave of water fell on Weevle. The score was 208 to 158.  
  
"One more attack," he thought weakly as his air started running out. "Can't hold it any longer."  
  
"I put down the Hercules Beetle!"  
  
"Dark...Magician...Girl...attack!" he ordered through his mind.  
  
Zero.  
  
"Hai! Arigatou," he thanked.  
  
Weevle's tube shattered and he looked angry. He made a sharp movement with his hand and Ryou landed in Yami's arms, unconsious. Yami started shaking him.  
  
"Ryou! Ryou! Wake up! Yugi's in trouble!"  
  
Ryou's eyes opened.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Good, your awake," and dropped him on the ground.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"Wait, I got an idea," Yami said with a snap of his fingers.  
  
He held his hand up and shouted, "Crimson! Come to thy hand!"  
  
A sword formed in his hand, and he raised it to the glass.  
  
"Yugi! Hang in there!" he shouted.  
  
But all Yugi heard was a faint mumur.  
  
"Help me Yami!" he thought as he passed out.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Yami: Another cliff hanger?  
  
Mijikai: Uh...yeah.  
  
Yugi: I don't want to die!  
  
Yami: If you killed him I'm going to...  
  
Mijikai: Cool it! It's a fan fic! Anyway, more to come! Syranata!  
  
Note: Sorry for gratamatical errors and spelling. This thing has no word check! Oh and please review! 


	15. I Hate You!

Yami: Um...there's nothing to see here. The...uh...authoress died so...go home. Shoo.  
  
Yugi: -_-0 You really think they'll believe that?  
  
Yami: We can hope.  
  
Yugi:.....  
  
Mijikai: _ You are such a pain in the butt! ^_^ Hi people......you're mad at me aren't you? Yes, I figured...well, I'll just shut up and let you peeps read. It's a loooooooong one so be happy!  
  
Yami: I rather not.  
  
Mijikai: Party pooper.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Yugi coughed, feeling sick as he coughed up water from his lungs, and collapsed, panting. Arms held him close, as soft fingers brushed drops of water away.  
  
"Yugi," came a familiar deep voice. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Y...Yami?" Yugi rasped, as he squinted to see through the fuzziness of his vision.  
  
"Are you alright?" he repeated.  
  
"Hai," he muttered before shivering violently.  
  
"Oh, dear," came the voice of Ryou, and felt a smooth hand resting on his brow, and shivered with delight as warmth coursed through his ice cold skin. "That should do it for now."  
  
Yugi felt a bit stronger after the warm up, and made to sit up, but ended up collapsing back.  
  
"C...can't get u..up," he stammered.  
  
"Don't worry your little head of it, I'll carry you," said Yami, and Yugi felt himself being lifted. "Hey, Ryou, can you get us out of here?"  
  
"Hikari didn't teach me magic for nothing," he said proudly and brought two hands together and the echoing of chanting filled the darkness.  
  
Both gasped as a light exploded from underneath them, and flew up, swirling together and forming a circle of light.  
  
"Jump in," Ryou commanded.  
  
"Don't have to tell me twice," and did so, with Ryou right behind him.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Oof! Yami get off of me!"  
  
"Oops. Sorry Equidist," Yami said with a smirk, and hopped off of Seto's back.  
  
Sugoroku rushed to the three and embraced them each tightly.  
  
"Thank god your all okay. What happened? What's wrong with Yugi," he asked all in a rush.  
  
"Calm yourself Grandfather," Yami said. "Yugi just had a bad spill and is a bit exasted. But he'll live, unfortunately."  
  
Yugi scowled, and stuck out his tongue.  
  
"You mean bully."  
  
"You dwarf," he responded and flicked his nose, hard.  
  
"Ow!" he shouted and clamped both hands over his nose. "That hurt you idiot!"  
  
"Hey, be nice. I did save your life after all!"  
  
"So?"  
  
Yami sweatdropped.  
  
"Why you unappreciative little br..."  
  
"That will be quite enough you two!" Sugoroku shouted.  
  
Both stopped bickering and glanced at a glaring Sugoroku with his arms crossed.  
  
"Now that I have your attention, I suggest we get back before our friends become too worried," Sugoroku said quietly.  
  
"Like they already aren't," Seto muttered and left the bathroom, followed by everybody else.  
  
As they walked back to their booth, Yugi and Ryou tried hard not to blush as they received stares from people. Though, they didn't really blame them, because it was an odd sight to see a boy soaked and being carried while another was slimed and it was disturbing that they came from the _bathroom_. Who knows what they were doing.  
  
"Did that kid fall into the toilet," Yugi heard someone whisper.  
  
"Probably, he's so small."  
  
'I'm not _that_small,' Yugi scowled.  
  
"Ewwww, that albino is covered with slime."  
  
"Maybe he's learning to be a plummer."  
  
"Ewwwwwwww!"  
  
Ryou covered his face and quickened his pace and didn't uncover his blushing red face till he was sitting. Yami dropped Yugi beside Jounouchi before settling himself down.  
  
"Where were you guys!" Jounouchi pratically shouted.  
  
"Stuck in the Bug Realm," Yami answered simply.  
  
"Grrrrr! HAGUS WILL PAY! I SWEAR IT!" Seto suddenly shouted.  
  
Everyone turned to him, and the little group watched with amusement as Seto blushed bright red and slowly shrunk down in his seat. Yugi giggled at the sight of Seto, while Yami snickered loudly enough for Seto to give him a death glare.  
  
"Should have known," he muttered to himself, also to distract himself from the embarrassment. "It was so obvious."  
  
Yugi reached over Jounouchi and patted Seto on the back.  
  
"Don't blame yourself. It was Hagus's hatred and thirst for revenge that drove him into doing it."  
  
Seto snapped his eyes onto Yugi, as did everyone else. All expressions were filled with shock, surprise, or in Yami's case, amusement. Yugi slowly slid back into his place and looked from one face to the other, blinking innocently.  
  
"Why is everyone staring at me? Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"Iie (no) Yugi. You said nothing wrong," Sugoroku answered.  
  
Honda smiled.  
  
"You just surprised us on how you answered the question. It didn't even sound like it was you answering it."  
  
Yugi blinked again, then his eyes became down cast.  
  
"Now that you mention it, it did feel like it was someone elses choice of words. I think it came from..." he said quietly, and slowly placed his finger tips on his chest. "within. Like a gut feeling, I suppose."  
  
Ryou's eyes misted as his mind started wandering.  
  
'Within......,' he thought.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
(Memory)  
  
It was dark and the only light that shone was the moon and stars. Ryou, at the age of eight, sat crosslegged on a ledge as he watched Hikari, same age of eight, playing with a piece of grass. It was a quiet night and the only sound that could be heard was the pitter patter of a waterfall. Ryou sighed peacefully and leaned back, closing his eyes, enjoying the bliss, when he heard a painful gasp and shot back up.  
  
"Hikari? Something the matter?" he asked, when he spotted Hikari slumped over.  
  
"I...ow...I think...(wince) something or someone's in...trouble."  
  
Ryou jumped from his perch and landed beside his friend, and helped prop him up.  
  
"How can you tell?" he asked.  
  
"Something...within...is telling...me so..(gasp) Ow."  
  
"Within?" Ryou asked curiously.  
  
Hikari took a deep shuddering breath, before standing up.  
  
"Hai. I can feel the person's pain."  
  
"How? Please, teach me. Maybe I can help," Ryou begged.  
  
"Na? (huh)"  
  
"Hikari, you are my only friend. If you experience pain, I'll be willing to too. If you teach me, then you won't be the only one to experience another's pain. Then we can both help the one in need."  
  
Hikari blinked at Ryou for several minutes before a warm smile broke out. He clasped his friend's hands and locked his amyethist with chocolate brown.  
  
"Arigato, tomodachi. (thank you, friend) Domo (but)...first, let's find the one in need."  
  
"Right."  
  
Ryou and Hikari both closed their eyes and listened. Listened for the a steady pulse of magic. Suddenly, they heard it.  
  
B-bump. B-bump.  
  
Ryou's eye's snapped open and turned to Hikari.  
  
"You feel that?" he was about to ask, but stopped when he saw Hikari wince. "Doushito no (what's wrong)?"  
  
"The pulse is sending shocks. Nothing serious," he muttered.  
  
"Are you sure you're up to running?"  
  
"Hai. Of course. The pain doesn't stay with me forever."  
  
"Alright then," Ryou said and both started running through the forest.  
  
As the pulse became stronger and stronger, they knew they were becoming closer, and they burst from a wall of vines, and what they saw made them gasp.  
  
"NI-SAN!" Hikari screamed and ran to an unconsious Yami.  
  
He lay there, motionless, and blood pratically covered every inch of him.  
  
"Yugioh! Yugioh! Wake up!" Hikari shouted frantically, before breaking down, sobbing onto his injured brother's chest.  
  
Ryou's eyes saddened and was about to comfort his distressed friend, when he felt an arm grab him around the waist.  
  
"Long time no see, Otooto," came a growl in his ear.  
  
The first thing that Ryou did was flail his arms around and miraculously elbowed the stranger in the face, and ran with a yelp. He rushed beside Hikari and shivered as he stared at very pissed Bakura. Bakura growled dangerously as he held his eye, and Ryou couldn't help but shout out, as his sword, Death, formed into his hand.  
  
"That deserves punishment," he said in a deadly whisper and started running towards him.  
  
Ryou quickly pushed Hikari away, and paried with his own sword. Life. Both brother's struggled to knock one's sword away, but both equally prevented that from happening. Unfortunately, Bakura was a lot stronger then Ryou and was able to get a good punch at his stomach. He flew back and winced as he felt rough bark of a tree dig into his back.  
  
"Ryou!"  
  
"Hikari! Stay back!" he was about to shout, but a boot suddenly slammed into his chest. "Ahhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"Hahahaha! You stupid weak boy. It's such a disgrace that we are even related. But I can quickly solve that problem," and raised his sword.  
  
Ryou, out of reflex, covered his head with his arms, squeezing his eyes tight.  
  
"RYOU! IYA!" came a scream and felt the weight of the boot disappear.  
  
He slumped against the tree, panting, before daring to look up. Hikari was struggling to untangle himself from Bakura, but Bakura beat him to it, and held him down with his body weight.  
  
"Ahhh...get..off...of me!" Hikari shouted and started squirming, but Bakura held him down, till he stopped and panted with exastion.  
  
"Haha. You were a foolish boy to dare interfere with family matters," he growled. "And for that, I must punish you."  
  
"No don't!" Ryou gasped. "Leave him out of this Bakura! It's only between you and me!"  
  
"Ha! You should have told your worthless friend to stay out of our business then, for now...HE HAS REALLY TICKED ME OFF!"  
  
Ryou scrambled back up, but the force of Bakura's released magic flung him back into the tree. He tried struggling back up again, but Bakura already held up a card, and felt something bind him tightly.  
  
"Ah...iya (no)! IYA! BAKURA! ONGAI, IYA (please no)!" he pleaded, but it was only in vain.  
  
Bakura held out the card Potion of Paralization, and Hikari could only whimper in fear as his body was unable to move anymore. He slowly stood back up and jumped into the air, throwing his blade down.  
  
"Syranata, you brat!"  
  
Hikari stared as his eyes started shimmering with fear, and squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
" YUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGIIIIIOOOOOOH!" he screamed.  
  
To Ryou's stunned surprise, Yami's eyes snapped open and his head turned toward the scream. His crimson eyes widened, and with shocking speed, parried the attack with his own blade, knocking the deadly thing off course and having it land into a trunk. Immediately, the tree disinigrated and fell into a pile of ash. Bakura landed and snarled at Yami.  
  
"So, you're still live. What a shame."  
  
"Ha! It takes more then that to kill me, Bakura!" Yami spat, standing in front of Hikari.  
  
"So it seems."  
  
"Shall we continue our duel?" Yami asked, eyes narrowing into slits.  
  
"Iya. I had enough for the day, though I warn you Yami, I will be back, and you little Ryou and Hikari, may not be so lucky next time," he hissed, and with a flick of his hand, he was gone.  
  
Yami stood still for a couple of moments, before trembling violently and collapsing to the grass.  
  
"Yugioh!" Hikari shouted and scrambled up to him.  
  
Ryou felt his binds disappear and too, ran towards the injuried one.  
  
"Daijoubu ka?"  
  
"I'll be fine," he answered in a strained voice. "But are you two okay?"  
  
"Hai," they both answered.  
  
"Good," he mumbled as he continued to rest his head on the grass.  
  
Silence pressurd on the three some before Hikari interupted it.  
  
"That was fun. Do you think Bakura would try killing me again?" Hikari asked innocently.  
  
Yami snapped his head up.  
  
"ARE YOU CRACKED!"  
  
Ryou was just as stunned but saw the mischeif in Hikari's eyes and calmed to know that it was only to see Yami's reaction, and couldn't resist in joining in.  
  
"Yes, now that you mention it, it was fun. Maybe we should play with Bakura more often," Ryou added on, and both shared a wink, as Yami stared, gaping at both of them.  
  
"You both have issues," he grumbled.  
  
"Not as bad as you!" They both said together, and had to scurry away before Yami was able to hit any of them.  
  
(End of Memory)  
  
***************************************************************  
  
'Within...hmmmm. That reminds me in what Hikari used to tell me,' Ryou mussed.  
  
He was interupted as Jounouchi poked him in the stomach.  
  
"Hey! You awake in there?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, yes, now keep your finger to yourself!" Ryou shouted and slapped his hand.  
  
"Owwww. Sheesh, moody aren't we."  
  
"Yes, thank you, for I do not like being poked in the stomach."  
  
"...What ever."  
  
Yugi felt an on coming argument, and decided to break in.  
  
"Why don't we start heading home. I'm freezing, and I bet Ryou is dying to wash off that slime."  
  
"You read my mind," Ryou said with a smile.  
  
Sugoroku paid the bill, and they left quickly. Once outside, a breeze hit Yugi, and he shivered again, a small sneeze escaping. Yami removed his jacket and placed it around Yugi.  
  
"Arigato."  
  
"Dontoshimaska."  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You know when I was talking about the within?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Did Hikari have something like that? I mean...it sounds like something that Hikari would have, since he is of Light, right?" Yugi questioned.  
  
Yami frowned as he pondered this question, but was saved by Ryou.  
  
"Hai. He could feel a lot of things with it. Emotion, pain, need. He was generous enough to even teach me to feel it, though mine isn't really as strong as his. He also used it to help people."  
  
"That sounds cool," Yugi said with a smile. "Can you teach me too? I wanna be able to help people with it too. And since I discovered a little bit of it inside of me, it would be easier to learn it...right?"  
  
Ryou laughed.  
  
"I'm afraid it will be the same task even if you didn't have any at all, but yes, I'll be delighted to teach you. And I can also give you a little lesson in tracing magic pulses. It's really quite fun, and it helps tell whether the enemy or person is strong in magic or weaker."  
  
"Coooooooool. But...wait...don't I need _magic_ to do that?" Yugi asked with a frown.  
  
"Not nesessarily. I met some people who are capable of doing this and they have not a drop of magic in their blood. It's because it's a trace. And tracing isn't the same as magic."  
  
Yugi brightened at this news.  
  
"Great! Can you come tomorrow at noon? You can eat lunch at the Kame Game Shop."  
  
"Sure, sounds great!" Ryou exclaimed happily.  
  
Yugi now beamed brightly, as they continued down the street, when Jounouchi spotted his apartment.  
  
"Well, this is my stop. I'll cath ya all later, kay?" he said and ran across the street and into the building.  
  
Honda spotted the Repair shop and said that he need to pick up his motorcycle that just got a new paint job, and had waved goodbye. Anzu spotted her mother shopping and said she would get a lift from her. She kissed Yugi on the cheek, and waved goodbye to the rest of the crew. Seto and Ryou had business to attend to and soon departed.  
  
"Guess it's just the three of us," said Sugoroku, as they continued walking.  
  
"Well, I'll see you all later."  
  
"Nani! Where are you going?" Yugi asked, but Yami only smiled.  
  
"Somewhere where fourteen year old people who are less then a metor tall are not allowed."  
  
"You are so mean!" Yugi shouted, and stuck out his tongue.  
  
Yami laughed.  
  
"I was _joking_."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Hai, really."  
  
"Then...I guess I owe you....THIS!" and whapped Yami on his butt.  
  
"Hey!" Yami growled.  
  
"And you seriously did deserve that," Yugi said and started running.  
  
"Wait till I get my hands on you," he growled, and chased after him.  
  
Sugoroku sighed and continued walking, not having much energy for running.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Once he reached the shop he was puzzled by the silence. He frowned.  
  
'That's strange. The two should have reached the shop by now.'  
  
He re-opened the shop and turned the lights on, when he heard a yelp.  
  
'That sounds like Yugi!' he thought in panic and hurried into the back yard. (I don't care if they don't have one or not!)  
  
His panic subsided at the sight he saw. Yami was standing on a branch of the tree holding Yugi upside down. One arm held him around the waist as his left hand tickled him. He sighed in relief and re-entered the house, leaving the boys to their fun.  
  
"Mercy! Mercy!" Yugi shouted while squirming.  
  
"Gomen (sorry) but I give no mercy to someone who whaps my ass."  
  
"You're pathetic."  
  
Yami smirked as he loosened his hold and Yugi started slidding a little.  
  
"I mean..." Yugi said quickly. "uh...merciful...um...strong...and...uh...did I mention merciful?"  
  
"Hmmmmm...okay, I forgive you," and let go.  
  
"AAAaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" Yugi screamed as he fell, and braced himself for a hard landing.  
  
But instead he landed in someone's arms, that he knew oh to well. Yugi opened an eye and looked up to see mocking crimson eyes. He opened his other eye and gave him a glare.  
  
"Did I mention a nimble skinny moran!"  
  
"So much for complimants," Yami sighed and dropped Yugi.  
  
"Oof! Ow. Now my bottoms sour."  
  
"Hey, now you know how I felt."  
  
"Yeah, but you just dropped me about two feet or three feet off the ground. I just slapped you and I'm not _that_strong."  
  
"It still hurt."  
  
"Oh, sop it up you baby!"  
  
"Oh, really?" he asked innocently while moving his face close to Yugi's so the tips of their noses touched.  
  
"Uh...please dont do that. It's really scary with you this close, and I'm going cross eyed."  
  
Yami smiled.  
  
"Sucks."  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes and pushed Yami away.  
  
"If you keep doing that, I'll be surprised if you'll get a girl friend."  
  
Yami lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Really? Because I would be surprised if _you_ could get a girlfriend with that height."  
  
"Meany."  
  
"Shorty."  
  
"Moran."  
  
"Short stuff."  
  
"Baka!"  
  
"Dwarf!"  
  
"Oh, then what are you? A witch or bitch?"  
  
"Are you calling me a girl?"  
  
"If we change a some features...yes."  
  
Yami lunged at Yugi, but bounced off a barrior.  
  
"Can you take this off me now?" he asked, holding up the amulet. (Who forgot about that? Come on fess up.)  
  
"Ahhhhhhh...nahhhhhh. I want to make you suffer," Yugi answered while sticking his tongue out.  
  
"Oh, thanks," Yami said sarcastically.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Yami threw a rock at Yugi, but he easily dodged it.  
  
"Ha! Missed!" Yugi shouted, when a bunch of leaves hit his face. "Ne!"  
  
"Now we're even," said Yami, and turned.  
  
He suddenly fell forwards as Yugi lunged at him, and wrapped his arms around his middle, knocking him down and making him land in a puddle of mud.  
  
"Oops, my bad," Yugi said with a smile.  
  
Yami's face came up, covered with mud, but Yugi could see his angry eyes.  
  
"Uh, oh. Love to stay but gotta run!" he shouted and jumped off Yami's back quickly and ran towards the house.  
  
But Yami quickly leaped up and grabbed him, making both of them fall onto the grass. They laughed as they rolled on the grass, and Yami was able to pin Yugi down and tickled him.  
  
"Okay! Okay! Even!" Yugi shouted.  
  
Yami nodded in approval and stopped. Yugi panted, and once he caught his breath, he sat up and smiled as he saw the sun setting.  
  
"Tsuyuyaka (beautiful)," he whispered.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"The colors. How they fade into darker shades. It's tsuyayaka."  
  
He suddenly looked up at Yami curiously, as Yami tried whipping mud off of himself.  
  
"Hey, Yami. What was Hikari to you?" Yugi asked curiously.  
  
"He was my well...hikari. My tenshi no hikari (angel of light). Just like I'm his tenshi no yami (angel of darkness). You see Yugi, when you are born with a twin, he or she is like another part of you. You can't really live with out them, unless your sick and twisted."  
  
'Just like how I was,' he thought sadly.  
  
"Though, if I see him again, I bet he won't want to even look at me. I was his killer if you forgotten," Yami continued bitterly.  
  
Yugi got up and hugged Yami, ignoring the mud he smeared onto his clothes.  
  
"He will. He forgives and loves, just like you told me. He will not allow hatred or anger to reside in his heart. He will forgive you, and put your deed behind. He's probably relieved that you're not as cold anymore."  
  
"I hope you're right," Yami sighed.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Feel it?"  
  
"Hai," Yugi said with a curt nod.  
  
Yugi and Ryou sat outside, and Yugi had his eyes closed in concentration.  
  
"Okay," Ryou instructed. "now, forget what is around you and concentrate on a pulse you find."  
  
Yugi took a deep breath and focused and found one with ease. It was faint at first, but the deeper he concentrated, the stronger he felt it. Suddenly, he felt an invisible force leading him away from the pulse and guide him to another. This one was strong. Very strong. He frowned as he heard the rithmic B-bump, B-bump, and dared open his eyes. It was dark and silent, and he stared with awe as a patch of light formed on the black surface. He ran towards it, and once he reached it he saw a...memory.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
It was a cool summer night and two twin boys were lazying in a hammic. It rocked gently in the cool breeze, as the two were silent. One was slightly taller, and lying back with his hands behind his head, eyes closed. While the other one sat up and gazed up at the sky.  
  
"Yugioh?" he whispered.  
  
"Hm?" he answered while opening an eye.  
  
"Shouldn't we have told Seto?" he asked.  
  
"Tell him what?"  
  
"That we were going to our hammic."  
  
"No. I think he'll figure it out in time."  
  
An icy breeze blew and Hikari shivered.  
  
"So cold," he whispered.  
  
"Try lying down instead of sitting up."  
  
Hikari slowly settled down but still shivered.  
  
"It's still cold."  
  
Yami opened his eyes and snickered.  
  
"What?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Nothing. I just remembered something that happened about fifteen minutes ago. When I told you to bring your coat and _somebody_ said 'oh, it won't be cold' ."  
  
Hikari stuck out his tongue, and Yami did also, before both burst out laughing. The breeze grew stronger and the hammic rocked even more.  
  
"Would if we topple over and fall down the hill?" Hikari asked as he looked over the edge.  
  
"That's a comforting thought," Yami answered sarcastically.  
  
"Hai, it is isn't it," Hikari said with a teasing smile.  
  
Yami sighed and rolled his eyes. For several minutes, the twins lay in silence as the breeze gently rocked the hammic back and forth. Hikari shivered again and sat up as did Yami, and noticed Hikari rubbing his hands together for warmth. Yami sighed and took his coat off and wrapped it around both of them, while pulling Hikari close.  
  
"Arigato."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
"Hey...Yugioh."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"....Are you going to ever leave me?" he asked.  
  
Yami was a bit startled at this question, but smiled warmly.  
  
"Iya."  
  
"Ever?"  
  
"Hikari I would never leave you. We're brothers. Twins. We're inseperatable. If anyone tries to seperate us, they would have to deal with me."  
  
Hikari smiled and rested his head on Yami's shoulder as Yami rested his own head on top of Hikari's. (don't get ideas. They're both at the age of seven in this memory)  
  
"Would if we were seperated?"  
  
"I'd travel to the ends of the universe looking for you."  
  
"And I you," he whispered.  
  
"Funny actually," Yami muttered. "Ever since we could crawl you've always followed me, and always tagged along when you could. Not that I mind or anything, but I think we were destined to never be apart. Or at least I hope so."  
  
"You love me that much?"  
  
"More then life itself," Yami whispered.  
  
Hikari couldn't help but smile, eyes sparkling, but it died down when he remembered something.  
  
"Are you going to the Sinful castle with father?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"So, you're going to leave me?"  
  
"Not really. I have this," and pulled out the pearls with rose petals on them. "And you have this," and put a chain around Hikari's neck.  
  
Hikari gasped as he touched the pendent with his finger tips. The pendent was a heart shaped crystal locket with a painted white rose on it. He opened it and inside was a picture of him and Yami laughing together when they first went into the hammic. The hammic was hanging sideways, while Yami was on the ground with Hikari on top of him. He remembered that when his father first tied it up, they both eagerly jumped on it. The result was that Yami toppled onto the ground with Hikari on top of him. It was a funny memory and a nice one to hold on to. Hikari looked up at Yami and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Arigato! Arigato! I'll treasure it forever!"  
  
"I thought you would like it," Yami chuckled, as he embraced his brother back.  
  
"It's beautiful. You're becoming really good at creating lockets."  
  
"This I tried to make perfect."  
  
"It is perfect nii-san! Arigato!"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Yugi?" a voice said, penatrating his trance.  
  
Yugi blinked and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Daijoubu ka?" Ryou asked with a frown.  
  
"Hai, why?" Yugi asked.  
  
"You were so still for two hours. I was afraid you were stuck."  
  
Yugi paled.  
  
"You can become stuck?"  
  
"Well...sometimes, but rarily."  
  
"Phew......oh Ryou. I felt a faint pulse and then a stronger one. When I reached for the stronger one I was sucked into some kind of memory. Do you know what happened?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Hmmmmmm," Ryou muttered. "I could be that you prodded to deep into the pulse and fell into the memory. What kind of memory was it?"  
  
"Hikari and Yami."  
  
"Oh. Then it must have been Yami's pulse you went to," Ryou said. "or...Hikari's."  
  
Yugi barely caught the second part.  
  
"Hikari's?" Yugi questioned. "How?"  
  
"Hm? Oh, er...never mind what I said, now let's get to the next part of our lesson."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Yugi flopped down on the couch and snuggled into the soft cushions.  
  
"Nice and cozy," he thought happily.  
  
He felt himself being lifted a bit before settling back, indicating that someone jumped on the other cushion beside him.  
  
"Couches are nicer then sofas," Yami muttered.  
  
"There the same thing," Yugi said bluntly.  
  
"Hm? Oh, sorry. I meant that these are nicer then the sofas at home."  
  
"Oh," he said, continuing being blunt.  
  
"Something bothering you?" Yami asked.  
  
"Hm? Oh! Um...nothing much."  
  
"Do tell," he said laying back with a smirk.  
  
The smirk dropped as he saw Yugi's serious expression.  
  
"Ongai Yugi," Yami said seriously, and took his small hand in his. "If something is bothering you, I would like to know so I can help you sort it out."  
  
He brushed Yugi's cheek, and Yugi looked up so their eyes locked.  
  
"Iya, Yami. It's nothing to worry about. I was only thinking. Nothing for anyone to worry about."  
  
Yami searched Yugi's eyes for a moment, then got up and left, while Yugi watched him sadly.  
  
'Is he mad at me?'  
  
A few minutes later, Yami was back, and sat in his previous spot and pulled Yugi close.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Hush, close your eyes," he ordered.  
  
Yugi obeyed and felt something being tied around his neck.  
  
"Open your eyes."  
  
He did and gasped with surprise and delight as he gently touched the delicate star shaped diamonds.  
  
"Yami," he breathed. "They're tsuyayaka. How did you get these?"  
  
"I...I made them," Yami muttered while his cheeks turned red.  
  
Yugi looked up at him, eyes filled with shock. Then smiled, eyes sparkling like the two diamond stars and hugged Yami tightly.  
  
"Which makes them more special."  
  
Yami's face was filled with surprise, then smiled himself and embraced him back.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Late that night, Yugi and Yami were lying on the roof. Yugi slept peacefully, while Yami held him close with one hand, and with his other, clasped his pendent. It was a warm night and a cool breeze blew over them. Yami looked down at Yugi and smiled, as he picked the sleeping boy up and started carrying him toward the sliding panel. He could imagine Sugoroku's speech if he found them on the roof.  
  
"Yugi! Yami! You two should know better then to sleep on the roof! One of you could have fallen off! And who would be to blame!? Me! Why!? Because I'm your guardian!"  
  
Yami chuckled at the thought. He slid down into the attic and then down into the hall way. He nudged Yugi's door open and placed him in his bed. Once Yugi was settled into his bed, he got ready to enter the puzzle, when Yugi called out his name and shivered violently. A tear fell from the corner of his eye, and Yami sighed.  
  
"On second thought...," he muttered and climbed into bed beside Yugi.  
  
He put an arm around Yugi's waist and pulled him close and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Don't be afraid Yugi. I'm right here beside you."  
  
Yugi seemed to calm before a whimper escaped his throat and started thrashing. Yami quickly wrapped his arms around him, for restrain and comfort, and whispered to him gently.  
  
"Shhhhhh. It's alright. I'm here, right beside you."  
  
"Yami?" came a mumble.  
  
"Yes, Yugi. I'm here. It's just a dream, don't believe in it."  
  
Yugi muttered a few times, before settling down. His face calmed and was tense no more. Yami smiled and kissed Yugi on the forehead.  
  
"Good night aibou. May nightmares stay clear from your dreams," he whispered and closed his own eyes.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
It was an unusal cloudy day in the morning, and Yugi cracked open an eye and looked at the clock.  
  
'It's only 7:15 on Monday,' he thought, then closed his eyes again.  
  
Then they snapped open again.  
  
"7:15 on Monday!?" he shouted and scrambled out of bed, and dived into his closet.  
  
Yami woke up to a crash and saw Yugi holding one foot while trying to slip on his jacket.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked in amusement.  
  
"Trying to get ready for school because I have about less then fifteen minutes and I banged my foot on the bed," he explained as he pulled on his socks.  
  
"Oh, poor baby," Yami mocked.  
  
Yugi stuck out his tongue as he headed out of the bedroom door. He grabbed an apple and said a quick goodbye to Sugoroku and ran towards school. Getting to school was no problem since, after all, he was on the track team (don't ask where I got that idea) and made it just in time.  
  
"Morning! Hey, you look tired," commented Anzu.  
  
"Which one? Sleepy or exasted?" asked Ryou.  
  
"Both."  
  
"I...ran...here...accidently...woke...up late," Yugi puffed.  
  
Seto helped him into a chair and Yugi slumped while still panting. Ryou handed him a cup of water, and Yugi drank it gratefully.  
  
"Ari...gato."  
  
"Nothing to it."  
  
"Where's Jou and Honda?" he asked.  
  
"Late," said Anzu a bit stiffly, like she disapproved of their tardiness.  
  
Once class started the two suddenly burst into the classroom.  
  
"Sor...ry, that...we're...late," Honda puffed, as he collapsed into his seat.  
  
Jounouchi could only nod as he to collapsed into his own seat. The teacher looked at them while tapping her pointer in her hand.  
  
"Excuse, please," she said.  
  
"We...were...just late," answered Honda.  
  
Jounouchi nodded behind him.  
  
"Very well. Extra homework, and ten minute detention."  
  
They nodded respectfully, but Yugi could tell that they were sulking.  
  
"Get out your history books and turn to page 119."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Wow, the sky is really gray," Jounouchi commented as he looked up at the sky.  
  
"It's coming, real soon," Ryou muttered, before looking at everybody. "I'm afraid I have to be leaving."  
  
Everyone stopped walking, and turned to face Ryou.  
  
"Why?" Anzu asked.  
  
"I have business to take care of," he answered and everyone stared as he disappeared.  
  
"Where did he go?" asked Honda.  
  
"Probably back home where the Dark and Light roam," Yugi answered.  
  
Seto nodded in agreement.  
  
"Eh...I don't think anyone explained that one yet," said Jounouchi.  
  
Yugi looked up at Seto, and he cleared his throat.  
  
"It is where the the whole mess started. It has no name. We just call it the Land of Light and Dark. One half is dark and musty, while the other is bright and sunny," Seto said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But why does Ryou have to go there?" Anzu asked.  
  
"Because he has business there. End of dicussion."  
  
Anzu opened her mouth, but shut it when Seto gave her a 'Shut it up or else' glare. He looked up into the sky and back at all the teens.  
  
"I must go now. I'll see you all later, hopefully," he said quietly and quickly ran till he was gone.  
  
Once Seto was gone, the sky turned even grayer.  
  
"What is this omen?" whispered Yugi as he shivered.  
  
His thoughts were cut off by screams and turned to see a horrible sight. The Great Serpent had his three friends wrapped in it's coils.  
  
"IYA! Anzu! Jou! Honda!" he shouted and ran towards them.  
  
The serpant flung it's tail and hit Yugi in the ribs, throwing him to the ground. He gasped and took deep breaths till be could get up, and stared helplessly as his friends suffered. An evil laugh split the air and Yugi looked up to see Bakura.  
  
"Bakura! Why are you doing this!" Yugi shouted.  
  
"Why? Because of orders baka!"  
  
"Orders?"  
  
"Hai! From the Lord Yami."  
  
Yugi felt his insides go cold.  
  
"Lord nani?" (Lord what?)  
  
"Lord Yami," he said with a smirk.  
  
"No! You're lieing! He would never do this!"  
  
"How do you know? You've only knew him for a couple of weeks. I knew him since I was a yougling. He decided to take the throne again and the first order was to take your friends away, to make you suffer."  
  
"NO! NO!" Yugi screamed and covered his ears.  
  
"Hai. And he tires of you, now he likes toying with you. Being nice and sweet just to butter you up. So you won't expect anything. We're not forced to act sweet for nothing. All he wants is you dead!"  
  
"Liar! Liar!" Yugi continued to scream as he pressed his hands on his ears even harder.  
  
"Believe it, it's true. He hates you."  
  
"No, I got this," Yugi said, and held up the two stars.  
  
"Ha! That's what he gives all his victims. Before they die."  
  
Yugi was about to shout that that was a lie, when his surroundings darkened and people stared raising from the darkness. They were half decayed and on all their necks were the to stars on a string. The zombies screamed there story at him.  
  
"Yami betrayed us! He made us feel loved then killed us! We were betrayed! Betrayed! Betrayed!"  
  
"No, it's not true," Yugi mumured. "He wouldn't do this."  
  
But his thoughts were lost in the zombies screams.  
  
"BETRAYED! BETRAYED! BETRAYED!"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Yami was getting worried. Yugi was an hour late in coming home. He looked out the window then at the TV, but his attention was mostly outside, searching for Yugi's arrival. He suddenly heard the door being slammed shut closed.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
No answer, but the sound of footsteps stomping up the stairs. Yami rushed up after him and in the hall saw Yugi.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
Yugi spun around and Yami's eyes widened. They were glaring with anger and betrayal filling his purple eyes. They were a bit red and puffy from crying, and tears still streamed down his cheeks. Yami kneeled in front of him, concern written all over his face.  
  
"What happened?" he asked as he reached to stroke his cheek.  
  
Yugi slapped his hand away, which shocked Yami.  
  
"Yugi?" he asked with surprise.  
  
In one swift movement, Yugi tore the amulet off Yami's neck, and grabbed the sword from Yami's waist, forcing it into his hands.  
  
"Kill me."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Kill me so I can end it all!" Yugi shouted.  
  
"Yugi..."  
  
"I hate being apart of this! I want the life I had before you all came! My friends are gone because of you! My life has changed because of you!"  
  
Yami stared.  
  
"Just kill me. Then you can get on with your life and leave the ones I care for alone!"  
  
Yami didn't move.  
  
"Fine then," Yugi said quietly, and snatched the sword.  
  
To Yami's horror, Yugi made a move to chop off his head! Yami grabbed his hand and tried his best in getting the blade away from Yugi's delicate neck.  
  
"Are you mad!" Yami hissed.  
  
"No. I'm just trying to make people's lives better!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Yours for example. You'd get your mission done and you can go order people around Lord Yami of the Dark!" Yugi spat.  
  
"Yugi, I don't know what your talking about," Yami said defensively.  
  
"I know you're acting innocent! And you betray your victims! I know what you did to those people! Befriend them then kill them! And you took my friends away! My friends that I care for! WHY!? WHY!?" Yugi screamed and fell to his knees crying.  
  
Yami took that chance to pull the blade away and hugged Yugi tightly. He felt Yugi struggle, but Yami kept his grip firm.  
  
"I hate you! I hate you!" came a muffled shout.  
  
Yami shook his head sadly.  
  
"No, you don't."  
  
"I hate you! I hate you! I wish you were gone! That I never met you!"  
  
Yami felt crushed as he felt his heart starting to hurt. He sadly released Yugi, and stood up, scooping his blade up.  
  
"And you can take the stupid puzzle with you!" Yugi shouted and wrentched it off and threw it at Yami.  
  
Yami caught it and slowly looked at Yugi. His legs were against his chest, forehead on his knees, crying. Yami could hear Yugi saying, "I hate you. I hate you. I want you to go away. I wish you never came into my life."  
  
Yami felt sorrow, before feeling anger mixing with his confused emotions.  
  
"Fine then," he said, and walked into Yugi's room, and came out dressed as he was when he and Yugi first met.  
  
He disappeared, leaving Yugi sitting in the hall way, crying. He felt anger, sad, hate, longing. He wished for another presence, but Sugoroku had to go on a trip, so he was all alone. Suddenly, he heard someone enter the game shop and go up the stairs. Yugi didn't care if it was a robber or Bakura. He just wanted to die.  
  
"Yugi?" came a soothing voice.  
  
Yugi looked up and saw Seto kneeling before him. They were silent for several seconds before Yugi threw himself on Seto, and sobbed onto his shoulder. Seto embraced him back and whispered in his ear that it was alright.  
  
"No it's not!" Yugi shouted. "My friends are gone and it's all Yami's fault!"  
  
"Yugi," Seto said. "Think for a second. Is it really Yami's fault?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he ordered Bakura to take them."  
  
Seto know understood and felt hate heating up for Bakura.  
  
"Yugi," he said quietly. "Bakura is a liar. A viper. His talks can hyptnotize people to believe what he says. He's the master of illusion."  
  
"I still hate him. He brought all this into my life."  
  
"Yugi, did he? Do you really hate him?" Seto asked.  
  
Yugi suddenly cried harder.  
  
"I don't know! But I don't hate him!"  
  
Seto hugged him gently and tried comforting him.  
  
"It's all my fault isn't it?" Yugi asked.  
  
Seto heisitated.  
  
"It is. Don't deny it Seto. I can see it in your face," Yugi whispered, and buried his face into Seto's shoulder, body wracking with his sobs.  
  
"Shhhhh. No, it isn't your fault, Little Hikari."  
  
Yugi abrutly stopped and pulled away a bit to look at him.  
  
"W...what did you call me?" he whispered, eyes wide.  
  
"I said, Little Hikari."  
  
"No, I'm Yugi. I'm no light."  
  
"Yugi. Listen to me. I know we kept it from you for along time, but you are Hikari's reincarnation."  
  
"But, I can't be," he sniffed. "He's pure and innocent."  
  
"As you are."  
  
"No. I just said something Hikari would never say."  
  
"Hikari."  
  
"Nobody in the Light would say I hate you!"  
  
"Hikari, listen."  
  
"Stop calling me that! I'm not Hikari, I'm Yugi!"  
  
"Listen to me," Seto said sternly.  
  
Yugi sighed and nodded.  
  
"You are Hikari. You say thing like that because you were raised here on earth and not where your real home is."  
  
"So...it is my fault."  
  
"No, it's destiny's."  
  
They were silent before Seto broke it.  
  
"Come, it's time for you to go home."  
  
"But I am home," Yugi protested.  
  
"No, your home from your past."  
  
Yugi blinked in confusion, before nodding in understanding and Seto held him close. The next thing Yugi knew, he was in front of a huge house. Yugi slowly broke from Seto's arms and went up to the wall and touched it.  
  
"I remember this place," Yugi whispered.  
  
"Your memories will start coming to you know that you're home," Seto explained.  
  
Yugi's gaze slowly turned to a hill where he knew a lone hammic rocked gently on the other side.  
  
'Yami,' he thought sadly.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Yami sat on the railing of the balcony on the Sinful castle. His heart hurt from the accusations.  
  
'Why did he say that? He knows I love him and he said...' he couldn't say it.  
  
He clenched his fist tightly, anger flashing in his eyes.  
  
"Fine, then," he whispered furiously into the air. "If you hate me, I'll hate you."  
  
"Yami!"  
  
Yami turned his head sharply.  
  
"What!" he barked.  
  
"Tsk, tsk. Not a nice thing to bark at your leader," came a snarl.  
  
Yami only humphed and turned his back.  
  
"So...the brat dumped you huh?"  
  
"WHAT OF IT! It was clear he was toying with me, then just wanted to crush me at the end. Right when I thought we had a bound. The same bound I had with..."  
  
"Forget them! Sulking makes people weak!" Bakura shouted. "Are you going to sit on your ass all day and be weak or are you going to have your revenge!"  
  
Yami was silent before facing Bakura, red eyes glowing.  
  
"Revenge."  
  
Bakura's snarl turned into a wicked smile.  
  
"Just what I wanted to hear."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Yugi wandered through the house and memories came to him.  
  
He slowly went up the stairs and went down the familiar hall.  
  
He touched the white wood of a door, and hesitated before opening it, and inside he discovered a big room.  
  
A bed big enough for two was on one side, and a chair and desk was on the other.  
  
A huge double window was connected to the wall in front of the whole room with white curatins billowing softly inside from the breeze. Yugi opened the double window and saw the balcony that jutted out in a half circle.  
  
He smiled as the breeze swept in his face.  
  
Yugi removed himself from the window and settled himself in the chair, and opened a drawer in the desk.  
  
Inside the first drawer was ink and parchement.  
  
The second drawer held a small box, and he slowly opened it and inside was lined with velvet.  
  
Resting in the middle was a heart shaped crystil locket with a white rose painted on it.  
  
Yugi took it out and curiously opened it, and there was a picture.  
  
Tears went down his cheeks and held the locket close to his heart.  
  
He took off the chain and put the locket in the middle of the two stars.  
  
After adverting his eyes away from the beautiful necklace around his neck, he changed his clothes from the wardrobe and blinked as he found a box under the cloth.  
  
He opened it and gasped as he found a golden rope, and carefully tied it around his waist.  
  
Curious in what he looked like, he stood in front of a mirror and his eyes bugged out.  
  
He did look like Hikari, except younger and not as tall.  
  
He was so absorbed in staring at the similarities that he jumped when the door opened.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
Yugi turned and saw Ryou and smiled.  
  
"Hai, Ryou-chan."  
  
"Seto told me you were here and...would you like me to call you Hikari?"  
  
"Well...I guess that's who I am, but I prefer Yugi, if you don't mind."  
  
Ryou nodded and settled himself on the bed. Yugi plopped down next to him, and they were silent.  
  
"How does it feel to be back home?" Ryou finally asked.  
  
"I'm afraid it feels like I'm in a strange place."  
  
"I know. You never grew up here and it would feel like a strange place."  
  
Yugi nodded, then suddenly hugged Ryou.  
  
"It's my fault! It's all my fault!" he shouted. "Gomen ne! It's all my fault!"  
  
Ryou got over his shock quickly and embraced Yugi back, and asked gently, "What's your fault?"  
  
"Everything," he whispered.  
  
"No, Yugi. It isn't."  
  
"It is."  
  
Before Ryou could answer, there was a knock on the door, and the two broke aparted.  
  
"Enter," Yugi called.  
  
It was Seto.  
  
"Were ready for your command," he said seriously.  
  
Ryou stood up, while Yugi blinked.  
  
"Seto, what's going on?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Nothing for you to worry about, Hikari," Seto answered with a reasuring smile.  
  
Yugi frowned, and confusion and worry clouded his eyes.  
  
"Yugi," Ryou said seriously. "Stay here till we say it's time for you to leave."  
  
Yugi nodded slowly, and Seto left, with Ryou behind him, closing the door behind him. Yugi heard a click and knew the door was locked.  
  
"Are you sure we should have done this?" Yugi heard Seto ask.  
  
"Well, we don't want to lose him again in the war," Ryou whispered.  
  
"I agree, but shouldn't we tell him?"  
  
"No need. He probably heard everything we just said."  
  
Yugi had indeed been listening and felt afraid.  
  
'I have to help. I can't sit here while everyone else fights. And would if someone dies? I'll go, just un-noticed,' he vowed. 'I'm not going to lose anyone. I already lost Anzu, Jou, and Honda. I will not lose Seto or Ryou. And I will not lose Yami in this war.'  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: Any confusion can be easily solved with questions.  
  
Yami: O_O Holy shit! That is long.  
  
Mijikai: Yeah I know. I accidently got distraced when I was writing this chapter and didn't relize how long it was, and I couldn't bare to cut it off.  
  
Yugi: That's okay. You'll make readers happy.  
  
Mijikai: ^_^ I know! Oh, and thank you sooooo much for the reviews! I would post them, but...it's been so long that I don't think people would remember what they wrote, so I'll post this chapters next chapter. And the next chapter shouldn't take so long.  
  
Yugi: Please review! And hope you enjoyed it! 


	16. The Great War

Chapter Fifteen: The Great War  
  
Mijikai: This is going to be a good chapter.  
  
  
  
Yami: Then why is my stomach turning?  
  
Yugi: The oatmeal?  
  
Mijikai: Ha! You're trying to blame my fan fiction stories for your stupid instinct to eat oatmeal.  
  
Yami: It was tasteless.  
  
Yugi: You didn't but the brown sugar in.  
  
Yami: Oh.  
  
Mijikai: Baka!  
  
Yami: I'll get you for that.  
  
Mijikai: Domora kusai baka. (Shut up stinky, idiot)  
  
Yami: Why you...  
  
Mijikai: Catch you folks later.  
  
Warning: Violence.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
lizzy9046: Mijikai: Yep, nice and long! Remind me never to do it again! Oh, and I read that Kuddos means good job in Latin, or something.  
  
Yami: You, know latin? Mijikai: No. Only a few words that I learnd from the book Timeline. Really nice book, should read it sometime. Yes, I know it's a bit odd that someone so short could end up on the track team, but I thought it would look cute. Ah ha! Someone did forget about the pendent! S'right though, I forgot to till I saw it in my notes. Bakura: (sees why he got points) -_- (sarcastically) I feel soooo loved. Seto: I like that. Why didn't you think of having a shut it up or die look? Mijikai: Because I didn't think of it! Got a problem with that! _ Seto: (meek voice) No. Mijikai: GOOD! ^_^ And thank you for the points, and I really thank you for the review! Bye!  
  
Angelic Warrior: Mijikai: thank you. I'm quite proud of it! ^_________^ And I'm not telling you what Yami's going to do, because you have to read and find out! Hope you like this chapter! And thank you for your review!   
  
Saiyan Moon Goddess: Yugi: That's a very good question. (sits on the floor) I don't know. Bakura: And what a big mess it is. Yugi: _ AND YOUR THE ONE WHO STARTED IT!!! (chases Bakura with a sledge hammer) Yami: o____O whoa....^_^ GO AIBOU! Mijikai: -_-.....^_____^ Read and find out.  
  
Jadesaber: Mijkai: Hi, love your fic School of Magick! Have to remember to review next time. (sorry, sometimes I get review shy, or I'm just lazy. (nervous smile) ). Thank you for the review, and glad that it grips your intreast!   
  
Empress Sarah-sama: Yugi: Cool, the empress is here again! Yami: (Bows, but because Yugi forced him to) (mutters) Stupid puppy eyes. Mijikai: Well, long time no write! ^____^ Thanks for giving Yugi Pluto! He's really happy. Bakura: -_-...._ I AM NOT A CONNIVING JERK! Mijikai: Glad you really liked the previous chapter, and hope you enjoy the rest. (sees bottom question) ^__^ Not telling.  
  
Linda: Mijikai: Yes, Bakura is our lovable bully. Bakura: ^____^ Malik: Who has an embarrassing Hikari that looks like a girl. Bakura: -______- Yugi: I hope we get back together too. I miss my Yami. Yami: (appears and hugs Yugi) I'm right here by your side, like always. Yugi: ^_____^ Bakura: (gags) Mijikai:..Nice to have another reader! And hope you enjoy the rest of the story!  
  
Labannya: Mijikai: o______O Let's calm a bit. Yugi: ACK! I'MPROBABLYGOINGTODIEANDTHISTIMEWON'TBEREINCARNATEDANDWON'TEXISTANYMORE! WWWWWWWHHHHHAAAAAA!!!! Mijikai/Yami: O_________o Yugi calm down. Yugi: (breathing heavily) Mijkai: O_O.....^_^ Glad it has you excited, and hope you enjoy this next chapter.  
  
Sailor Star: Mijkai: Thanks! I will. Yami: (looks over writing) You know, even if you wanted to cut it, there doesn't really seem to be any place that is necessary for it to be cut. Mijikai: -_- I know, why else do you think I typed that many pages? Yami: Because...your crazy? Mijikai: -________-  
  
life: Mijikai: (sheepish smile) Sorry. But now you can see what happens next and be happy, right?  
  
rox: Bakura: O_O HELP! (runs away from rox) Mijikai: -_-...^_^ Really? It was that good? Yay! Thank you for the review, and hope you enjoy this next chapter! (sees Bakura running in circles) I knew he had problems, but that...that is just being demented.  
  
Salt and Pepper shaker: Mijikai: Thanks! ^_____^ Yami: Yeah, why do I have to be so mean? Mijikai: Say it with me. It's in the plot. Yami: -_- You almost sound like that author that wrote Ultimate Puzzle. Mijikai: ^__^ I know. Really funny story, though a lot of Yugi angst. Yugi: Why does everyone pick on me? Mijikai: Because you seem the most likely, and your more fun to pick on. Yugi: -_- Mijikai: Thank you for the review! Oh, and write to me soon?  
  
Mijikai: Thank you all for the reviews, now on to Chapter Sixteen!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Everyone got into order and lined up single file. All in uniform and in single and solemn faces. Yami grudgingly got into line on Bakura's orders. (Yami: Since when do I take orders from Bakura? Bakura: Because right now, I'm supreme ruler and your only a lowly pond. Yami: _ No fair)  
  
  
  
"Soldiers!" Bakura yelled.   
  
  
  
Everyone fell into attention.  
  
  
  
"In a few moments you will finally get your revenge on the Light. We will kill the Light and their Captain Equidist Seto!"  
  
  
  
Everyone cheered except Yami, who only watched silently.  
  
  
  
"What ever you do or what ever happens, Ryou is mine."  
  
  
  
"If Hikari is mine!" Yami shouted.  
  
  
  
Bakura turned his head sharply, and regarded Yami with narrow eyes.  
  
  
  
"Will you kill him?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"I killed him before."  
  
  
  
"Will you be weak?"  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
"Will you hold back?"  
  
  
  
"I won't hold back. Not anymore. He hurt me, and now I'll hurt him. My thirst for revenge will not cease TILL I SEE HIKARI DEAD ON THAT FIELD!"  
  
  
  
"Very good Yami," Bakura said with a smirk. "You understand that everyone! Hikari is Yami's and Ryou is mine."  
  
  
  
There we're some grumbling, but they nodded, indicating he understood.  
  
  
  
"Be ready to kill with lust for blood for we kill the light!"  
  
  
  
"Kill the Light!" came an echo.   
  
  
  
'Hai, kill the light and one of the dark,' he thought evilly with a sinister grin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Yugi explored the room a bit more and, by accident, discovered some magic he could control. He read a couple of poems and stories he had found in the drawer, but looked longingly outside.   
  
  
  
"Hmmmm, when are they going to leave?"  
  
  
  
As he looked out again, he saw a group of people dressed in white marching out.   
  
  
  
"Finally."  
  
  
  
He grabbed his deck and once the solders were out of sight, Yugi opened the window and climbed down. As he was climbing down, he lost footing and slipped. He yelped at the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach at the drop of altitude, and begged silently for something or someone to help him. In answer, a card flew up in front of him and he quickly took hold of it, and glanced at it. The Angel Wings. Once his fingers touched it, he felt magic smoothly flow from his fingers, into the card and it glowed. His eyes widened as it shimmered and gleamed in wonders of colors. Once it all ended, he was floating in mid air, as huge fluffy white wings flapped gently in the breeze. He sighed with relief and slowly glided down and landed softly on the grass.  
  
  
  
"Phew. I thought I'd be squashed eggs"  
  
He quietly went behind a tree and started tracing Ryou's magic pulse and followed the presence into deeper into the forest. Every thing was still and quiet as the Light and Dark faced each other on opposite sides of the field. Both generals standing up front of their army, glaring at each other.   
  
"Attack!" yelled Bakura and drew his sword.  
  
All the Dark drew their swords and weapons as well and started charging from their side of the field.  
  
"Remember what I told you," said Ryou quickly as he flicked his own sword out of its hold. "Kill if you need to."  
  
  
  
The Light nodded. Soon the Dark were upon them. Swords clashed and there were many amounts of cries of pain. Few fell, but most we're wounded. Ryou was fending off an enemy who equaled him in strength. But when he saw a flash of wings and gold, he turned his head sharply, but saw nothing. At his distraction, the Dark took that opportunity to attack him. Ryou cried out as the blade cut his flesh and held his hand tightly on the wound, to ease the pain on his side. As his opponite raised his sword for another attack he weakly held out a hand.  
  
  
  
"Peaceful Light!"   
  
  
  
A shimmering light hit the opponite and he fell unconscious. Ryou dragged him to a safer spot, but stopped as the pain tore into his side. Once the pain subsided he turned back to the battlefield, and gasped. He knew for sure he saw Yugi, and quickly rushed into the battle, dodging the enemies weapons and attacks.  
  
  
  
"Yugi," he thought. "Why did you come when you know you're going to get hurt?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi dodged and flipped out of people's way, and out running a few pursuers. He did a quick scan to look for Yami and spotted him more southward. He watched as Yami plunged his blade into a Light's stomach, wrenching it out without any mercy, and kicking the carcass where ever.   
  
'Yami, no, stop,' Yugi pleaded with watering eyes.  
  
Yami was fighting another Light, when his hand thrust out, grabbing the opponent's neck, and squeezing it tightly.  
  
  
  
"Yami Iie!" Yugi shouted, and ran towards him.  
  
Suddenly, a blade flashed out of nowhere, forcing him to retreat a step back. The force caused him to fall to the floor; hard, and looked up to see a great surprise.  
  
"Anzu! Jou! Honda!" Yugi said happily and hugged Anzu.   
  
Anzu suddenly grabbed his arm and threw him back to the floor.  
  
"Anzu?" he asked, pain in his voice.   
  
She glared at him coldly, throwing knives in hand. Jounouchi aimed his arrow, while Honda wielded a sword.  
  
"Guys?" Yugi asked again.  
  
They glared at him, and before he could part his lips for another word, Jounouchi started firing arrows, while Anzu chucked knife after knife. Yugi yelped and held out his hands in defense, when he felt arms circle his waist and felt himself being lifted up.  
  
  
  
"Wha? Yami?" he asked, but he looked up to see a very familiar face. "Dark Magician Girl!"  
  
"Hey honey," she said with a wink and landed back a good distance from the attackers, and hid themselves behind trees.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"This is a war. All duel monsters are summoned for it."  
  
"You're fighting the Light?" Yugi asked sadly.  
  
"No, I'm only guarding the camp. I don't want to fight. Dark Magician's out there though," she said sadly. "When I saw you in trouble I just had to save you. You're my friend, and I can't stand it when they get hurt."  
  
Yugi blushed as he smiled up at her.  
  
"Thank you, you're my friend too, Dark Magician Girl," he said.  
  
Suddenly, an arrow whizzed by his ear, and turned sharply to see the three again.   
  
"You better return to your post, I can take it from here," Yugi said, and pulled up his sleeves.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Alright," she said. "Be careful."  
  
"You know I will."  
  
With a last nod, she vanished. Yugi turned back to his friends and faced them with a straight back.  
  
"Anzu! Jou! Honda! Listen to me, it's me Yugi!" he shouted at them, but was cut off as he had to dodge an arrow.   
  
With grace and agile, Anzu managed to cross the space between them and in a blur, pinned him to a tree with her knives.  
  
"Don't you remember me!" Yugi shouted desperately. "I'm Yugi! Remember? We were friends since the elementary!"  
  
As he shouted, Yugi pulled the knives that held his clothes to a tree and ran out of the way as a bunch of arrows hit the previous spot he inhabited.  
  
'Shoot, I can't get through to them.'  
  
Hate, despise, and death were in their eyes, instead of their usual warm and happy emotion.   
  
'What am I to do?'  
  
Suddenly, he felt a warm wind surround him, and a transparent hand brought his palm out. He gasped and looked up to see...Hikari?  
  
"Hikari?" he asked.  
  
The image only smiled at him, and said softly, "Kosen no hikari."  
  
"Kosen no..."  
  
"Kosen no hikari."  
  
Yugi looked up at him, but the smile Hikari held told him enough. He looked back up at his friends, who were staring at this transparent image, and held the look of confidence and determination.  
  
"KOSEN NO HIKARI!" he shouted, and a light exploded from his hand, and eloped his three friends.  
  
Screams escaped the three throats as the light destroyed the darkness inside them. Worried, Yugi took a step towards them, but Hikari held him back. Once the light ended, the three collapsed to their knees, panting. Yugi looked up at Hikari, who smiled back down at him and started fading.  
  
"No! Hikari, please, I need you!" Yugi begged.  
  
"I will be watching," was all he said before he was gone.  
  
"Hikari..."  
  
"Yug?" interrupted Jounouchi, as he shook his head to clear it. "What just happened?"  
  
"Jou!" Yugi cried out and hugged him. "I'm so glad your okay."  
  
"Hey, calm down Yug, I'm fine, though I have a killer headache."  
  
"Hey, Yug. What's going on?" asked Honda, as he stood up, dropping his sword on the ground. "And what's with the weapons we all have?"  
  
"You're in the middle of a war," Yugi said quietly.  
  
"A what!?" they shouted.  
  
Yugi winced at the volume.  
  
"Yeah, so I want you to hide out where all the ill are. You will find grandpa there and you'll be safe. Rules are that they can attack anywhere on opponents territory as long as it isn't anywhere near the sick house."  
  
"Wow, I didn't know rules even existed," Jounouchi muttered.  
  
"But Yugi, what about you?" asked Anzu, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. But mortals may not have much of a chance," Yugi explained regrettably. "And...there is a battle that I must fight alone."  
  
The four were silent.  
  
"You know Yug," started Jounouchi. "If I didn't know better I'd say you sound like someone else."  
  
Yugi smiled slyly.  
  
"Maybe I am someone else," he said and melted into the crowd of people.  
  
"What did he mean by that?" asked Honda.   
  
"I don't know, but I do know that if we don't move now we'll get seriously hurt," said Anzu and shoved the two boys forward.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi started looking again, for he had lost sight of Yami when his three friends blocked him and searched for him again.   
  
"Where did he...ah!"  
  
He crashed forwards, and his body trembled as he pressed a hand tightly to a wound in his side. He weakly turned his head and saw Yami, sword in hand, cold expression on his features.  
  
  
  
"Remember this from a long time ago?" he asked icily.  
  
"Yami," Yugi gasped, while getting up. "Ongai. I'm...I'm...I'm sorry!" and burst out crying. "I'm sorry! It's just that Jou, Anzu, and Honda were my only happiness in my life, than I met Ryou, and Seto. I met grandpa, but best of all I met you. I know what I said and it's not true. It's not true. I was only babbling!"  
  
  
  
He was cut off as a punch flew into his face. Yugi looked up at Yami, wiping blood from his mouth.  
  
  
  
"I don't want to hear any of that crap from you. ANATA KIZU WATASHI NO! (You hurt me)" he shouted, causing Yugi to wince. "And I'll never forgive you for it."  
  
With those words he brought down his sword but Yugi rolled away, but not unwounded. He winced and wiped the blood from his cheek as it flowed freely down. Yami sprung up into the sky, and brought his sword up, preparing to make the cut, when Yugi, in instinct, brought his hand up. The blade clanged on a flute.  
  
"You think a flute will help you?" Yami sneered, as he pushed his blade forward.  
  
"It will help defend," Yugi shot back, and tried pushing the flute towards Yami.  
  
Yami removed his blade, and tried another attack, but Yugi paried it again with the flute.  
  
"You're such a baka!" Yugi shouted in frustration.  
  
"Oh, and what are you shorty?" He growled.  
  
  
  
"Alright! I was a baka, but how was I supposed to believe!? Bakura captured my friends and had half decayed zombies screaming traitor at me, blaming you for their misery! And you are being a baka right now!"  
  
  
  
"Bakura?" Yami asked in surprise.  
  
"Hai, dummy!" Yugi growled with exasperation. Seto told me he is a trickster, a viper! Master of illusion!"   
  
Yami's eyes flashed with hatred.  
  
"Iie! You're the trickster and viper! Master of illusion!"  
  
"Thanks, that makes me feel much better about myself," Yugi muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
  
  
"Anata! (You)"  
  
  
  
"I don't know why I'm holding back. I should kill you right now!"  
  
  
  
"Fine. But before you do, can I say something."  
  
  
  
"I'll give a final word."  
  
  
  
"Aishiteru."  
  
  
  
Yami stopped, than bared his teeth.  
  
  
  
"What trickery is this?"  
  
  
  
"None, Yami. But I just wanted you to know that."  
  
"Aw, very touching," he spat.  
  
  
  
Yami raised the blade, but for some reason couldn't bring it down. Those familiar eyes, looking up at him, filled with sadness, fear, but love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Yami's head)  
  
  
  
"You have to kill him!"  
  
  
  
"Iie! You love him, you can't!"  
  
  
  
"You hate him and he hates you."  
  
  
  
"He loves you and you love him."  
  
  
  
"He's trying to trick you"  
  
  
  
"Iie. He's telling you the truth."  
  
  
  
"He said he hated you!"  
  
  
  
"He was angry because of Bakura"  
  
  
  
"So?"  
  
  
  
"Don't you see? Bakura is the real enemy, not Yugi. He was able to trick you once and now your letting him trick you again."  
  
  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
  
  
"I'm his heart."  
  
  
  
"So?"  
  
  
  
"I know his heart and his true feelings."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi looked up into Yami's unfocused eyes, blade trembling.  
  
  
  
'His heart and mind is fighting again,' he thought.  
  
  
  
"Yami! Remember what I told you before! Listen to your heart and not your mind!"   
  
  
  
The blade kept inching towards him and then would stop abruptly.  
  
  
  
"Yami! Ongai! Hurry! I may be act brave for death, but I really don't want to die! Please!"  
  
(Mijikai: Yugi's pinned to the ground by Yami's body weight (cause he's practically sitting/or kneeling on top of him) he can't move. Just so you won't start thinking 'Why don't you move you idiot! Nothing's stopping you!' Yugi: Diet time. Yami: I'M NOT FAT! Yugi: Says you. Yami: o_____O)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Back to Yami's head)  
  
  
  
*He loves you so much, but do you love him?*  
  
  
  
*Shut up, you freakin heart! Kill him! Kill him!*  
  
  
  
*He loves you, but do you love him? He loves you, but do you love him?*  
  
  
  
"Hai! Hai!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hai! Hai!" Yami screamed and dropped the blade, collapsing to his knees.  
  
  
  
His eyes were tightly shut and had his hands pressed to his ears. Yugi slid out from under Yami (please no dirty thoughts), and stood before him; since he was short he didn't have to kneel, and put his hands on the sides of Yami's face and lifted his head up. Yami's eyes opened and looked into Yugi's.  
  
  
  
"Yami, please forgive me," Yugi begged.  
  
Yami saw tears falling from Yugi's face, and wiped one away.  
  
"No Yugi. Will you forgive me?"  
  
Yugi hugged Yami.  
  
"I've already had," he whispered.  
  
Yami held him tightly.  
  
"Yugi, I've always been mean and talked back to you, but you always forgave me. You may not have realized it, but you have."  
  
  
  
Yugi clung to him and Yami hugged him tighter but caused Yugi to wince as pain shot up his side a Yami loosened his grip and the little one rested his head on Yami's shoulder, when his eyes widened.  
  
"Yami watch out!" he shouted and moved himself in front.   
  
Pain filled his stomach as the blade was pulled out.  
  
  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
  
  
Yugi slumped in to his arms, and he cradled him gently.  
  
  
  
"I knew you were to weak," Bakura snarled. "This is very disappointing, for I planned to kill two birds with one stone, but instead end up with two live birds and no stone."  
  
  
  
"Bakura," he said while trembling with rage. "I'll kill you!" and tackled him.  
  
  
  
Bakura and Yami rolled on the grass, clutching each other's throats. Bakura kicked Yami in the stomach and punched him off. Yami wiped blood off and grabbed his sword. He put it up just in time to meet Bakura's blade.  
  
  
  
"So you're real plan was to kill me, because you expected me to kill Yugi first."  
  
  
  
"Smart one, aren't you?"  
  
  
  
Yami only bared his teeth in answer. Unknowist to him, Bakura swiftly grabbed his hidden dagger and stabbed Yami in the stomach. He gasped in pain and surprise, falling to his knees and pulled it out.  
  
  
  
"Die Yami. Nice and slow"  
  
  
  
Yami felt pain searing through his stomach and slumped forward crying out in pain.  
  
  
  
"Ya...mi" came a weak voice.  
  
  
  
Yami lifted his heavy head and blurrily saw Yugi next to him.  
  
  
  
"Yu...gi," he managed and winced.  
  
  
  
Yugi slowly stood in front of Yami, spreading his arms out wildly.  
  
  
  
"Please, Bakura. Stop," he whispered weakly and winced as another shot of pain shot up in his stomach.  
  
  
  
"And why should I?" Bakura sneered.  
  
"Because you will gain nothing with death. Only loss and treachery. Pain."  
  
"Ha! Little brat. You amuse me, but the thing is, is that Death is who I am," he said, and plunged his sword into his chest.  
  
  
  
"Yugi!" Yami shouted.  
  
Yugi fell back and Yami weakly caught him, holding him close.  
  
  
  
"Yugi! Yugi!"  
  
  
  
Yugi's eyes opened half way and started crying.  
  
"Shhhhh," Yami whispered.  
  
"Yami," Yugi choked as tears ran down his face. "No matter what happens I will always love you, my nichan," and his eyes closed.  
  
  
  
"IIE! YUGI! YUGI!" he shouted, and his eyes turned blood red, all pain leaving him.  
  
  
  
He felt hate well up in his heart and his angry eyes snapped onto Bakura. He stood up with Yugi in his arms, and pointed an accusing finger.  
  
"You. You killed my light. My hikari! You killed my koishii tenshi! Are you happy!"  
  
  
  
"You both dieing by the hand of me, and that gives me a great sense of pride."  
  
"You will pay for your deed!"  
  
An eye glowed on his forehead and he held up a hand.  
  
"YAMI MAJIKKU CHIKARA KOGEKI!"  
  
A huge wave of surging dark power flew towards Bakura, but he seemed unfazed.  
  
  
  
"Fool" Bakura sneered.  
  
  
  
Yugi started to glow and made Yami's attack stronger.  
  
  
  
"What!? How can this be!?" and was hit with the magic.  
  
  
  
He fell, dead. Yami fell to his knees, one arm hugging his stomach and the other holding Yugi.  
  
"Yugi," he whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
  
He started doing something he hadn't done since the Serpent. He started to cry. He hugged Yugi closer to him, ignoring the pain I his middle.  
  
"STOP THIS!" he roared, and everyone ceased their fighting. "Stop. No more. Because of this stupid bicker between Light and Dark, I lost my brother! I won't have anyone else lose a loved one in this war! We will stop this immediately!"  
  
Everyone nodded, but didn't move from their positions, as Yami's eyes fell back to Yugi in his arms.  
  
"Aishiteru Yugi. Aishiteru. I finally get my one chance to love you and I lose you. Oh, Yugi," he whispered and kissed him on the forehead and held him tightly.  
  
"And I love you nichan."  
  
He looked up sharply and his eyes widened. There, standing in front of him, was Hikari.  
  
"Hikari," he gasped.  
  
"Hai, nichan."  
  
He stood up, wincing, and touched his cheek. It was warm and soft.   
  
"Hikari," he whispered again.  
  
"Yugioh. I'm glad you finally broke the ice in your heart and I'm really glad you are your normal self again."  
  
  
  
Hikari put his hand over Yami's and with his other, brushed the lifeless Yugi's bangs back. His eyes dropped to the dead boy and a teardrop fell from his eye. Then he pulled away, looking up at him sadly.  
  
  
  
"Yugioh," he said. "I came to say farewell."  
  
  
  
"Nani!?"  
  
  
  
"Yugioh. A long time ago you had your mission. And I had mine. It was to bring peace between the Dark and the Light. And I believe I just accomplished it. Or in other words, what you accomplished."  
  
  
  
"Nani?"   
  
  
  
"Yugioh, the war was the largest dispute, and you stopped it."  
  
  
  
Yami glanced around him, and saw that people had stopped fighting, and were staring at them.  
  
"Since there is no purpose for me to be here anymore, I'll rest in peace."  
  
  
  
Hikari turned, but before he could take a step, Yami grabbed his wrist. Surprised, he turned and looked at Yami questionably.  
  
  
  
"Wait, Hikari. You do have a purpose here. Stopping a war is one thing, but holding peace between the Light and the Dark is a different matter. And who will bring joy and happiness to the people? And what about my purpose?"  
  
  
  
Hikari lifted an eyebrow.   
  
  
  
"If you go, what would be my purpose to live?"  
  
  
  
"Yugioh"  
  
  
  
"Hikari. You are my koishii tenshi no hikari (beloved angel of light). What would my purpose to live if you're dead? We are twins Hikari. We were meant to stick together."  
  
  
  
Hikari just looked at Yami, then smiled.  
  
  
  
"You are right, Yugioh. I do need to full fill some missions, but..." he fell silent while thinking.   
  
  
  
A grim expression passed over his face, and shook his head.  
  
  
  
"Gomen ne (I'm sorry), Yugioh," he whispered and a binding light blinded everyone.  
  
Yami put an arm over his eyes to block out the light. Once they ended, Hikari was gone. Yami collapsed to his knees, tears leaking from his face.  
  
"Hikari," he whispered.  
  
"Hai, nichan."  
  
  
  
His eyes snapped open and were looking down at a pair of light purple eyes, sparkling mischievously.  
  
  
  
"Hikari? But I thought you..."  
  
  
  
Hikari put a finger to Yami's lips, and whispered into his ear.  
  
"Can't you take a joke?"  
  
Yami started, then scowled at him and tickled his sides.  
  
  
  
"Why you little! I'll show you when people cross me!" he shouted.  
  
Hikari squirmed, and managed to slip from Yami's fingers.  
  
"Gomen! Gomen!" Hikari laughed, but then winced, and collapsed back to the floor.  
  
Seeing Hikari in pain, made him realize his own, and took a deep intake, before scooting next to his brother.  
  
"Yugioh," Hikari panted.  
  
"H..hai?"  
  
"Come closer."  
  
Yami scooted closer, and Hikari placed a hand on his wound. He winced as a shock shot up through it, but then the pain was gone, as the wound sealed. Hikari slowly removed his bloody hand, and started mending his own. Once he was done, he jumped on Yami, hugging him tightly. Yami smiled down at his little brother, and hugged him back, just as tightly.  
  
"I've missed your embraces nichan."  
  
  
  
"And I yours."  
  
"Hikari?" came a gasp.  
  
  
  
Both turned their heads and saw Seto and Ryou. Ryou had dried blood on his side and Seto looked like he went through hell and back. Hikari smiled.  
  
  
  
"Ryou, Seto," he shouted happily and got up and hugged both of them.   
  
  
  
They hugged him back, tears falling from their eyes, for their long gone friend had returned.  
  
"Yug?" came a familiar voice.  
  
  
  
Hikari looked up and saw his three earth friends. Honda gave a low whistle.  
  
  
  
"Wow, Yug. You look taller."  
  
  
  
"Yugi?" asked Anzu and she put a hand to his cheek. "Or...are you someone else?"  
  
Hikari opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted with a "Hikari! Oh my kama-sama (God)! Hikari!"   
  
  
  
Hikari had a bright smile as he hugged his jiichan.  
  
  
  
"Hikari you're back with us again"  
  
  
  
"Hai, jiichan. Hai."  
  
  
  
Once they were apart, Sugoroku said in a half firm and half stern voice.  
  
  
  
"You better explain some of are questions young man."  
  
  
  
Hikari smiled sheepishly, but grim were his eyes.  
  
"I best so."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mijikai: Gory? Thank you. No more gore for later chapters I can reassure you.   
  
Yugi: Why do I always have to die?  
  
  
  
Mijikai: I needed some plots.  
  
  
  
Yugi: Yeah, but...  
  
Mijikai: Just think of it this way. Deal with it, you are the main character.  
  
Yugi: Sweet.  
  
Mijikai: More to come. Syranata. Please Review! 


	17. Explaination

Chapter Sixteen: Explanations  
  
Yugi: I wonder what this means?  
  
Mijikai: Just some questions will be answered.  
  
Yugi: That's good, I can use some explanations. By the way, where's Yami?  
  
Mijikai: Probably fell in a hole or something.  
  
Yami: Did not!  
  
Yugi: Yami, where were you?  
  
Yami: I got bored and decided to beat Bakura up.  
  
Yugi: ^-^0 (sweatdrop)  
  
Mijikai: Okay, well, let's get started!  
  
(People's major question will be answered)  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Okay, Yug, you can start on how this whole thing started," said Jounouchi, as he took a bit of cookie.  
  
Hikari put down his tea and said, "It probably started in the beginning of time, when Light and Dark were first created..."  
  
"Uh, nothing personal or offensive or anything, but can we make it brief?"  
  
Hikari smiled warmly.  
  
"Sure. These two magics have been enemies for milleniums."  
  
"Wait. If there enemies, how come you're of Light and he's of Dark?" asked Anzu.  
  
"Simple. When ever two people of the opposite magic have children, there always twins in the balance. As they grow, one will start becoming the Light and the other the Dark. But there are rare times when they have one child. Those are called Equidists," Hikari explained, and silently cocked an eye twoards Seto, who looked at the ground and sipped his tea.  
  
"I have a question," said Honda. (Yami: OMG! Honda has a question! Honda: -_______- Not funny! Yugi: (giggle) Mijikai: YAMI!)  
  
"Ask away."  
  
"How do you know Ryou and Seto?"  
  
"Ryou is my childhood friend, and Seto is, well, Yugioh's and my protector."  
  
The three looked confused.  
  
"Let me explain a little better. He was our protector when we were young."  
  
"Oh," they said.  
  
"Are you still Yugi, or are you now Hikari?" Yami asked. (IT'S THE BIG QUESTION! DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!!! Yami: -_______-)  
  
Everyone was silent, for they had been thinking the same thing, too. Hikari took a deep breath and said, "That question is going to be complicated to explain. But here it goes. Yugi and me are the same person, but different personalites. For, I grew up with the Light, and he grew up down there on earth. So, Yugi was actually me all the time, well, let's just say with some attitude."  
  
"I'll say," said Sugoroku. "You two argued like one of those couples on T.V. I was lucky you didn't throw anything breakable."  
  
"Jiichan!" Hikari and Yami shouted at the same time.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Man, it seems like you guys went at each other's throats," said Jounouchi.  
  
"One at least," said Hikari, while taking a sip.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Well, you were the one who was more violent."  
  
"And you weren't?"  
  
"Hmmmm. Maybe calling names, but nothing dangerous like holding someone upside down in a thirty foot tree and dropping him. Or dropping him so his head's about to hit the concrete."  
  
"...I hate you."  
  
"I love you too, Niichan," Hikari said, clapping him on the back.  
  
Everyone chuckled at the friendly banter between the two brothers. Then Hikari turned to his three friends from earth.  
  
"You better get back. Your family must be worried."  
  
The three nodded, but were sad that they probably never see their four friends again.  
  
"I better go back too," said Sugoroku.  
  
"You mean you aren't staying Jiichan?" Hikari asked, disappointment in his eyes.  
  
"Now, now, you're old enough to take care of yourself, and I'm sure Yami will look after you," he said with a wink.  
  
"That I shall," Yami murmured and slipped an arm around Hikari's shoulders.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The three friends sighed sadly as the image of their new friends waving goodbye lingered in their memory. It wasn't till the silence was broken that they came to their senses.  
  
"Well," said Sugoroku. "You three better get home. And remember, tell no one about what you've experienced."  
  
All three nodded and said goodbye to each other and left. When they arrived at school they greeted each other and were about to turn to say hi to Yugi, when they remembered he was gone. Sometimes they stopped at the Game Shop out of habit to wait for Yugi, when they remembered he didn't live their anymore. In class, they usually stared at the three empty seat where their three friends used to occupy. One day they were at the pizza parlor and all three sighed.  
  
"I miss Seto and Ryou," said Anzu. "And I miss Yami, but I really miss Hikari."  
  
"Anzu," said Jounouchi, a little sternly. "He's Yugi. Not Hikari."  
  
"Doesn't matter, there the same person."  
  
"Yeah, but one was our best friend, Anzu," said Honda sadly. "The other seems like a complete stranger."  
  
Anzu had to nod in agreement.  
  
"At least we get to see Sugoroku," said Anzu. "It makes me feel better to see a familiar face that didn't leave us."  
  
Jounouchi slammed his hands on the table, ignoring the stings running through his palms.  
  
"Are you saying they purposely left?"  
  
"No...I..."  
  
"Are you saying they abandoned us?"  
  
"Jou calm down," said Honda. "Anzu didn't mean it that way. She just meant that she's happy that at least one of them stayed with us."  
  
Jounouchi heavily sat back down, bowing his head.  
  
"Gomen ne Anzu. I guess I snapped."  
  
Anzu put a hand on Jounouchi's shoulder.  
  
"It's okay. The truth is, is that I would probably have done the same thing."  
  
"I just miss them so much, especially Yugi. I mean, remember when we first met him?" Jounouchi asked.  
  
"I remember Jou. It was in the fourth grade..."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
(Flash back)  
  
"Hey Anzu," greeted Honda.  
  
"Hi Honda."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey Jou."  
  
"What do you want to do? I'm really bored," graoned Honda.  
  
"Arcade?" Jounouchi asked.  
  
"Yeah!" everyone agreed and hurried down the street.  
  
As they neared the arcade, they stopped as they heard sniffling coming from the alley way that was a few blocks from there destination. Curiously, they peered in and was shocked to find a boy. He wa small and looked like he was second grade. He had odd spiky black hair that was outlined in red and long golden bangs that hung in his face. He looked pretty beaten up.  
  
"You okay?" asked Anzu.  
  
The boy gasped and looked up fearfully. Anzu stared in amazment. Nobody she ever knew had purple eyes. They were soft violet.  
She kneeled before him and his already wide eyes widened a bit more as he scooted away.  
  
"Don't be afraid," she said gently. "We won't hurt you." (Yugi: What am I a stray animal? Yami: (snicker) Yugi: _____ Yami: HA...ha...heh...I'll shut up now. Yugi: Thank you!)  
  
His eyes calmed but still looked fearfully up at Jounouchi and Honda, who gave him friendly smiles. A small smile twiched at the edge of the boys mouth but it was gone in an instant and he yelped as he scooted back, even thought he was already against a wall.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Jounouchi, confused.  
  
Suddenly, he and Honda were picked up and thrown into the streets.  
  
"I found you, you little runt!" snarled a fifth grader.  
  
The boy trembled and cried as his eyes widened to their fullest as the bully advanced towards him. Anzu took one look at the poor boy and stood up in front of him, arms out.  
  
"Leave him alone! He's just a defensless little kid!"  
  
"Out of my way woman!" he shouted and shoved her aside.  
  
He advanced on the trembling boy and grabbed him, slamming him into the brick wall.  
  
"This is for being a runt," and let his fist go.  
  
He cried out as it impacted on his ribs.  
  
"And this is for being a know it all," and punched him in the stomach.  
  
"And this is for..."  
  
"And take this for being a bully!" shouted Jounouchi and Honda as they grabbed him and threw him out into the streets.  
  
But the bully would not back down and lunged for them, but the boys only smiled in joy and fought back. While the boys were fighting, Anzu crawled to the boy. His eyes were closed and he didn't move which worried her. The only reasurence she had that he was alive was the falling raising of his chest. Jounouchi gave a final punch to the bullies face while Honda took a last blow to the stomach, then both grabbed him by the shoulders and again threw him to the streets.  
  
"And let that be a lesson to leave little kids alone!" yelled Jounouchi as the bully ran down the street.  
  
They turned and rushed towards Anzu.  
  
"Honda call an ambulence," she ordered.  
  
Honda nodded and rushed out of the ally and got into the pay phone booth.  
  
"Jou, let's get him inside one of the shops."  
  
Jounouchi picked the boy up easily and went inside the nearest one.  
  
"Oh, dear, what happened?" asked the worker when they entered inside.  
  
"Can we stay till the ambulence comes?" Anzu asked.  
  
"Sure, sure. I just hope your little friend will be alright."  
  
Minutes later, the boy was taken to the hospital and the others waited in the waiting room. Minutes ticked by, but it seemed like hours. A doctor came inside the waiting room and they rushed to him.  
  
"Will he be alright?" they asked at the same time.  
  
The doctor smiled.  
  
"He will be alright. Besides a broken rib and some nasty bruises, nothing is wrong with him."  
  
"Can we see him?" asked Anzu.  
  
"Of course, follow me," he said, and they did.  
  
Once they came inside his room, they went towards the bed. The boy slept soundly but there was agrimace on his face. He groaned and opened his eyes slowly, and stared at them in confusion.  
  
"Daijoubu ka? (Are you alright?)" Anzu asked gently.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Hey, um, what's your name?" asked Honda.  
  
"Yugi."  
  
"Well, Yugi, "said Jounouchi. "It's nice to know you're okay."  
  
Yugi smiled.  
  
"Arigato," he whispered and closed his eyes sleepily.  
  
The next few days, they visited him and they four would chatter endlessly. The three were a bit surprised that Yugi was in the same grade they were in and found out he lived in the orphanage.  
  
The day Yugi left the hospital, Jounouchi had an annoncement.  
  
"Yugi. Since from what you told us, that you've been picked on a lot and we don't want to see you get hurt, we want to be your friends."  
  
Yugi's eyes widened, and Anzu took his hand.  
  
"Yugi. We really grew to care about you and we can't stand the thought of you getting beaten up again."  
  
"We want to help you out and be your friend," said Honda.  
  
Yugi smiled at them, and wiped a tear from his eye.  
  
"Arigato. I've never had friends before."  
  
"Well, you have some now," said Jounouchi.  
  
"If you'll accept us," said Anzu.  
  
"Of course accept. You've grown to care about me and I've grown to care about all of you."  
  
"Great! Welcome to the four members of friendship!" shouted Honda.  
  
Yugi laughed and thanked them again.  
  
(End Flash back)  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Anzu nodded.  
  
"He really did change our lives," she sighed.  
  
"Literally," Honda muttered.  
  
"I just hope we can see at least Hikari again," Jounouchi said.  
  
"And the others," added Honda.  
  
Anzu started shedding tears.  
  
"We'll probably never see our friend Yugi again because he's now Hikari."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not," Jounouchi muttered.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Hikari looked out from the balcony and sighed sadly to himself.  
  
"Miss them?" asked Yami.  
  
"Hai, Yugioh."  
  
"Hikari, no offense, but I'm glad I killed those damned parents of yours."  
  
"It's true they weren't friendly, but I wish you didn't kill them."  
  
"Gomen ne. But they could have killed you if I hadn't them."  
  
"Iie. I odn't think they would go that far."  
  
"Maybe, but I think in time they would."  
  
They became silent.  
  
"Hikari. Are you still afraid of thunder?"  
  
"Hai, nichan. Hai."  
  
"Aibou...what did Weevel do to cause himself banishement?"  
  
"He pretended to be on the Light, but wasn't. He only wanted to conquer it. When I found out, he transported me to the Bug Realm, hoping I'd be killed by one of his Giant bugs. When that failed, he hoped to beat me in a duel. Who ever lost would be banished to the ends of the earth."  
  
"Hmmm," Yami mused.  
  
They stared at the land of the Light, and Hikari felt happyiness rise in his heart as his eyes experienced the peace of the land.  
  
"How was your childhood as Yugi?" Yami asked.  
  
"Not a very happy one."  
  
Yami looked at Hikari and saw the sadness in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Hikari in a conforting hug, and Hikari leaned against him.  
  
"I'm sorry," Yami whispered. "I didn't mean to make you sad."  
  
"Iie. Some lives are better then others. If their bad, they most likely will get better, and even the best of lives could turn ugly."  
  
"Like yours?"  
  
"Well, my childhood was better, but it got worse. On earth, my childhood wasn't so good, but eventually got better."  
  
Yami slowly unwrapped his arms from Hikari and turned away.  
  
"I'm afraid it's my fault," he muttered sadly.  
  
"Iie Yugioh," Hikari protested. "Fate has its ways. Bad or good."  
  
"But I still feel bad. I even feel bad for killing Ryou's brother, and I don't even like him."  
  
"Actually, I think you feel bad for Ryou. For you do know what its like to lose a brother. Even though Ryou's brother hated him and was evil, he still loved him. Like I did you."  
  
Yami tensed, but slowly relaxed as he felt Hikari's soothing hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't feel bad. It wasn't your fault. It was partly mine."  
  
"How?" Yami asked as he spun around in surprise.  
  
"For some things, I sort of made decisions for you, and when you had your official choice, you wanted to prove to me that you can make your own."  
  
"Gomen ne, still."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Even though that may be true, I still broke our promise."  
  
"So, you do remember?"  
  
"Yes, and will forever be haunted by it."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
(Flash back)  
  
They were in the hamhock and the sun shone upon them, as the breeze rocked them back and forth.  
  
"Niichan, will you be leaving again?" Hikari asked sadly.  
  
"Hai," Yami answered with regret.  
  
"You're leaving me, again?"  
  
"Not really, Hikari. As long as I have these pearls and you have the locket we'll never leave each other for real. For in these items is a portion of love and as long as we have that much, we'll never feel alone."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"You promise you'll love me forever?" asked Hikari.  
  
"I'll do better then that. I promise I'll never leave you and if I do, I'll come back. And I definitly promise to protect you and love you. Forever, more then forever."  
  
Hikari smiled.  
  
"And I promise the same thing!"  
  
(End of Flash back)  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"I didn't keep my promise. I hated you instead of loving you. I was far away and never intended to come back. I ...killed you instead of protecting you. How can I forgive myself?" he asked as his hands formed into fists.  
  
"Forgive and forget. That's what mother taught me and it's true. Forget and forgive your deed."  
  
Yami turned and hugged Hikari tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't forgive myself, and never will forget."  
  
Hikari's eyes saddened but nodded at Yami's decsion.  
  
"I have to go see Seto," Hikari finally said.  
  
Yami didn't want to let go. He felt if he did he would lose his brother again, but reluctantly did.  
  
"See ya niichan," Hikari said with a smile and ran lightly out the door.  
  
"Hikari," Yami sighed, as he watched him go. "I can never forgive myself for killing my tenshi no hikari. (beloved angel of light). Never."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Yugi: That was sweet.  
  
Mijikai: Just like you.  
  
Yugi: (blushes)  
  
Yami: Now that's what I call a chapter. Except for that flash back. That was cruel! How could you have a bully beat up my Hikari!  
  
Mijikai: (ignores Yami) Well, I'm sad to report there is one more chapter left. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise the next one won't be so late.  
  
Review! 


	18. A New Beginning

Chapter Seventeen: A New Beginning  
  
Yugi: A fresh new story about to begin and this one about to end.  
  
Yami: I bet I'm not going to like.  
  
Mijikai: Why are you so mean? Is it because you hate my stories? Or is it because you think I'm a bad writer.  
  
Yami: Both.  
  
Yugi: YAMI!!! How rude! I'm terribly sorry for his behavior. I should talk to him about his attitude problem.  
  
Yami: What!!!  
  
Mijikai: Yugi's so sweet. Any way, enjoy the last chapter. And I apologize for the long wait of the conclusion of Hikari and Yami  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
During their days together, Hikari and Yami had thought it best to join their house and castle together and turn it into one and with a little help with magic, they were able to accomplish their task. Once the two places were melded together, the house half transformed into a glistening white castle, which Hikari had named, Castle of Mushin.  
  
Dark and Light were in peace now, but that didn't mean that the people were. Only rarely did the Dark and Light mingle with each other, but otherwise they stayed on their sides of the land, having nothing to do with each other, and this saddened Hikari greatly.  
  
Seto and Ryou continued to live in the joined castle where they continued their duties as Captain and General.  
  
The twins were now inseperatable. When ever one went off on some duty the other would go along to but if they were separated, they would be found clutching their pendants and looking outwards with a sad glazed look in their eyes. They would continue their duties but sometimes a little distantly and sometimes Ryou and Seto grew concerned over them. But once the other twin returned, a smile would light that sad face that had been showing for how ever long.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One cool night the two twins sat in a tree, stargazing.  
  
"Nichan," Hikari said suddenly. "A black dragon is descending on the stars."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Look," Hikari said as he pointed up.  
  
Yami, who was seated on the branch on the other side of the trunk, looked up and he frowned deeply as he saw a shape of a huge dragon blocking the light of the stars.  
  
"I'm afraid it's a bad omen," came a voice from below, and both twins jumped in startlement.  
  
"What kind of bad omen, Seto?" Yami questioned.  
  
"A new enemy will be upon us," Seto answered as his blue eyes glistened as he looked up at the sky.  
  
Hikari looked up again, but gasped as the shadow had gone. He shivered violently as a chill ran down his back and Yami glared up where the dragon was.  
  
"I don't like it," Yami growled.  
  
"But it's nothing to worry about," came another voice and both twins almost fell out of the tree as their hearts jumped.  
  
"What is this!" Yami shouted. "Scare the twins to death night!?"  
  
"What do you mean Ryou?" asked Seto as a chuckle escaped his lips.  
  
"If it's danger, we'll all tackle it together. Because, if we can beat what we did in the past, then we can beat what is to come," explained Ryou with a smile.  
  
Hikari smiled back as it dawned on him.  
  
"Right, the guide is our hearts. Our heart and soul will guide us to where we will be needed. Where we will mostly be needed," Hikari whispered, as he set a hand to his heart.  
  
"Hikari?" Yami asked.  
  
"Hai, Yugioh."  
  
"Would if this time it's different. I mean would if someone actually dies and will rest in peace above?" he asked sadly.  
  
"I'm afraid that is a chance we'll have to take. But if we all look after each other, I think it most likely won't happen," reassured his brother.  
  
Hikari felt the presence of another behind him, and smiled up at Yami.  
  
"So we'll tackle it together?" asked Yami.  
  
"Friends and all," Hikari answered happily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Down on earth, a month had passed and Yugi's three earth friends had learned to live and continue on living without their friend Yugi, but it felt empty.  
  
They all barely laughed any more and if they did the laughter would stop aburtly because it didn't sound right anymore. Their families became worried, and were concerned that they, as parents, couldn't figure out why their child was so unhappy.  
  
Sugoroku filled them in on news here and there, but it was barely anything and it didn't comfort them much, but it was better then nothing.  
  
"Any news on Yami? Seto? Ryou? ...Hikari?" asked Jounouchi.  
  
Sugoroku put down his box of booster packs and leaned on the desk and eyed each of them closely.  
  
"I actually do have some news and more then usual."  
  
All three listened eagerly.  
  
"Where should I start? Okay, Seto says to look out for anything strange or out or place. Ryou says everything is still peaceful and that two certain duel monsters cards got together and to be on the look out for a new duel monster card. Now let's get to the big news. A couple of nights ago, they discovered an evil omen in the sky. Yami and Seto had gone scouting and Ryou was researching and found a little bit of information. The omen was a dragon shadow blocking some lights of the stars. It means that something evil comes near. More deadly then a shadow or a dragon. A new enemy approaches and it won't be as easy as before."  
  
All were silent but still listened eagerly.  
  
"Any thing else?" asked Anzu.  
  
"This is probably the worst of all. Bakura's soul is gone."  
  
They looked confused.  
  
"Isn't that a good thing?" asked Honda.  
  
"Iie. I mean from the seal. It's loose and he's more deadly then he'll ever be," Sugoroku said while frowning.  
  
"Could Bakura be the enemy?" asked Anzu.  
  
"It's logical, but I'm afraid you'll have to talk to Hikari about it. Any way, Yami and Seto sent some news that they discovered a scroll. They will bring it in for translation."  
  
"Is there anything else?" asked Jounouchi.  
  
"Weevil was found and put in a cell. Unfortunately, he disappeared last week and can't be found anywhere. Ryou, the poor boy, is a bit shaken up. His father, Pegasus, appeared to him, and demanded he work with him. He got a fair beating for refusing. There seems to be a lot of thunder lately out there. Duel monsters are restless and..."  
  
"Wait," said Honda. "You've mentioned duel monsters like they were alive."  
  
"Honda, my boy, they are. You see, here there just cards, but there they're real living beings, like us. Just like us."  
  
"What else?" asked Jounouchi.  
  
"I have three teenagers bugging me for news," he huffed.  
  
Then smiled and laughed.  
  
"Joking. Only joking. What sort of news are you expecting? I told you the main part."  
  
"Anything about Yu...err...Hikari?" asked Honda.  
  
"None."  
  
"Damn!" Jounouchi shouted and pounded his fist on the shelf.  
  
"Jou?" asked the three, concerned.  
  
"He's gone you guys. Gone. Ever since he became Hikari again," Jounouchi said angrily. "He's forgotten about us. Now we'll never see him again!"  
  
"Jou," said Anzu, while putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"He's gone. And we'll never hear or see him again."  
  
"Now why would you say that?"  
  
All three whipped their heads around and gasped. There, leaning on the door, was Hikari; or was it Yugi?  
  
"Hikari?" everyone asked.  
  
"Hikari?" he said, giving them all an odd look. "Of course not. It's me Yugi."  
  
Everyone smiled and Anzu ran to him, hugging him tightly, while Honda and Jounouchi slapped him on the back.  
  
Well, sure he was taller and his posture and all was slightly more mature, but as long as it was Yugi, they didn't care.  
  
"Oh, Yugi. We missed you so much," said Anzu as tears trailed down her cheeks.  
  
"So did I," Yugi whispered.  
  
"We thought you forgot about us," said Jounouchi as he sniffed.  
  
"I never would."  
  
"You never wrote to us or ever visited till now," pointed out Honda.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's been real busy. Worrying about that knucklehead Yugioh and Seto. Thunders been keeping me up and I'm still trying to calm Ryou down. It's been hectic. Just like finishing a report when the due date is tomorrow."  
  
"And helping Jou on his," said Honda.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"So Yug, you want to go some where?" asked Jounouchi.  
  
"Any one up for the arcade?" Yugi asked with a huge grin.  
  
"Yeah!" everyone shouted and rushed out of the Game Shop.  
  
But before Jounouchi could run out of the door, Yugi grabbed his arm and pulled him back inside the shop.  
  
"Jou," Yugi said slowly.  
  
"Doushito no, Yug? (What's wrong Yug?)" Jounouchi asked in concern.  
  
"I kind of, no, I did hear what you said," Yugi said after taking a deep breath.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About Hikari and me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Jou. Just because I became Hikari again doesn't mean I'm gone. I'm still here, just maybe a little older and stuff. Besides your friend you met in fourth grade was Hikari. Only with a different name. You get me?" Yugi asked.  
  
Jounouchi nodded and swung his arm over his shoulders.  
  
"Course I do."  
  
"Great!" Yugi said happily, and they were quiet for some time before Yugi broke it. "So are we going to the arcade or not?"  
  
"Let's go"  
  
"Oh and Jou."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Race ya," Yugi challenged and sped out.  
  
"Huh? Hey! No fair! You got a head start!" Jounouchi complained as he ran out after his friend.  
  
Sugoroku laughed to himself.  
  
"Boys will be boys," he said to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey! That's not fair! You're on the track team!" Jounouchi complained, as he was still a good distance away from Yugi.  
  
"Come on Jou! Last one there has to pay!" Yugi shouted behind him.  
  
"Oh, now that's on fair! That is so unfair!"  
  
"Sucks for you!" Yugi teased and went into the arcade.  
  
"Damn!" Jounouchi cursed and went inside as well.  
  
Honda had already bought tokens and handed each of them a bunch of coins and challenged Jounouchi to the video game.  
  
"You're on!" Jounouchi shouted.  
  
They both grabbed a joystick and started playing.  
  
"Yugi, what took you guys so long?" Anzu asked.  
  
"Oh I just had to talk to Jounouchi about something," Yugi explained, and Anzu nodded.  
  
"So Yugi how's your new life?" Anzu started for conversation.  
  
"Tiring and sometimes a bit lonely. Everyone has duties and Yugioh is always the one scouting with Seto, so I'm pretty much left to myself."  
  
"Oh, Yugi."  
  
"Seto and Yugioh are still gone and Ryou is still settling his nerves. And you three and Jiichan are here on earth. Going back to my home long ago is okay, but I felt more free here."  
  
"Remember Yugi, you can always come to us if you feel lonely," Anzu said as she placed her hand over Yugi's.  
  
"Thanks Anzu. You, Jou, and Honda have been really great friends and I'd like to thank you for changing my miserable life around."  
  
"We're really glad we met you Yugi, and your brother. Ryou seems like nice friend and so does Seto. I'm surprised you're lonely. I thought you had tons of friends at your home."  
  
Yugi became grim and shook his head.  
  
"Ryou, Yugioh, and Seto were my only friends. Oh, pluse The Dark Magician Girl, Jiichan, and Mother and Father. But none of the children liked me," Yugi explained sadly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They thought I was a traitor. Because my father was the leader of the Dark and Yugioh's fate belonged there. Same thing with Ryou. So we got together and, well, became friends."  
  
"So you really are a lone."  
  
"Hai, but I have this," Yugi said and pulled out the pendant that Yami had given to him long ago.  
  
Anzu's eyes sparkled.  
  
"Yugi it's beautiful. Where did you get it?"  
  
"Yugioh made it for me."  
  
"He made it?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Is it real?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Oh, my. Yugi, your brother has very fine talent," she complimented.  
  
"I agree," he said with a smile and tucked it back under his shirt.  
  
"Hey, Yug," said Jounouchi, as he grabbed his friend and pulled him up. "Play ya."  
  
"You're on!" Yugi said excitedly at the challenge.  
  
They grabbed the joystick and started battling against each other.  
  
"Honda," Anzu whispered.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Let's do something for Yugi. He's been lonely for the past month."  
  
"He has? Wow. Sure, I'd like to do something for Yugi, but what?" Honda asked.  
  
"A surprise party!" Anzu whispered excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, that's a great idea!"  
  
"Here's what we'll do," Anzu explained. "First, you play against Yugi and I'll explain everything to Jou. Then we get Jou to distract him till it is time and get him over to the Game Shop. Oh, here they come."  
  
"I can't believe you beat me," Jounouchi whined.  
  
"Well, Jou, I'm sure my talent for games won't fade," Yugi said with a smile as he cracked his fingers. "Besides, I don't know why you're surprised. I've been whipping your butt in every game since we first met."  
  
Jounouchi scowled down at Yugi, before breaking into a smile ruffled his hair.  
  
"It's also your name sake," Jounouchi pointed out.  
  
"That is true," he said while straitening his hair.  
  
"Hey, Yug. You think you can beat me?" asked Honda.  
  
"Are you challenging me?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"You're on. Let's go," and both hurried off.  
  
"Jou," Anzu whispered and Jounouchi leaned in.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Keep your voice low. Honda and me decided to do a surprise party for Yugi. We need you to distract him while we get things ready."  
  
"Okay, but why?" Jounouchi asked curiously.  
  
"Because he's been lonely for the last days. Yami and Seto are gone, and Ryou is having problems. And those three are the only people who he's friends with," Anzu explained sadly.  
  
"Oh, well, tell me what to do," Jounouchi said seriously.  
  
"At 5:00, bring him to the game shop."  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Man, he beat me under a minute," said Honda.  
  
"Hey, Yug, let's go to that new card shop," Jounouchi immediately offered and Yugi blinked.  
  
"But I thought we were going to stay here. And would about Anzu and Honda?" Yugi protested.  
  
"Go on Yugi, we have stuff to attend to," Honda explained and both he and Anzu left quickly, leaving Yugi to stand there, sweat dropping.  
  
"A...okay," he said to nobody in particular. "Hey, Jou, where are they...?"  
  
"Never mind that Yug. Let's check out that new game shop."  
  
"Ah...okay?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow, a guide and look at all those booster packs," Jounouchi exclaimed in enthusiasm.  
  
Yugi sort of looked around aimlessly. This was nothing he hadn't seen in his grandpa's own Game Shop.  
  
"Hey, Yug, You alright?"  
  
"Hm? Yeah, of course," Yugi said with a smile.  
  
Then looked at the display.  
  
"Let's me see...Whoa!" Jounouchi suddenly shouted.  
  
"Yeah. Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and even a Red eyes Black dragon," Yugi said with a nod.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"By the way Jou, how are your dueling skills going?" Yugi asked as he looked up at his gaping friend.  
  
"I still need help," he admitted sheepishly.  
  
"Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we go to your place and brush up your dueling skills?" Yugi suggested.  
  
"That's a good idea," he agreed and both left for Jounouchi's house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I put to attack mode and attack your Flaming Swords Man," Yugi said.  
  
"Damn it, that's the end of me," Jounouchi sighed.  
  
"You're getting better. You almost had me if I didn't pull this one," Yugi reassured as he showed the card, Reborn the Monster.  
  
"Right. Hey, what time is it?" Jounouchi suddenly asked.  
  
Yugi looked at his watch.  
  
"5:30, why?"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Jou, something wrong?" Yugi asked with a frown.  
  
"Naw. I just remembered I had something to do at 5:37. Oh, geeze, I forgot my coat at your place. Let's go get it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They left Jounouchi's apartment room and walked down the street towards the Game Shop.  
  
"Hello!" Yugi yelled as he went through the door. "Grandpa!"  
  
He frowned at the lack of response and wandered into the living room when the lights went on.  
  
"Surprise!" everyone shouted.  
  
Yugi gaped and spun to Jounouchi who was grinning.  
  
"Well, we knew you were lonely so we wanted to cheer you up," he explained.  
  
Yugi smiled.  
  
"We wanted to cheer you up," came a voice that Yugi hadn't heard in weeks.  
  
Yugi's smile grew and threw himself on Seto, hugging him tightly.  
  
"You're back! You're back!" Yugi shouted happily.  
  
"So you did miss me," Seto teased.  
  
"Of course I would. Seto, you are like a second father to me. I will always have a place in my heart for you."  
  
Seto smiled and hugged Yugi closer.  
  
"And you've been like a son to me and I also will have a place in my heart for you. And your brother, though he is a bit of a pain I'll admit."  
  
Yugi laughed. After Seto let Yugi go, Anzu stepped in.  
  
"Yugi, we have a couple of surprises for you. Are first surprise..."  
  
A group of freshmen walked out and immediately surrounded Yugi.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"We've missed you."  
  
"Are team isn't as good anymore."  
  
"The coach has been fretting when he found out you moved."  
  
Yugi was staring at them with surprise.  
  
"Tori? Akitasha? Ritashi? Sarishta?"  
  
"Why so surprised?" asked Tori.  
  
"Well, you've never really acquainted with me before."  
  
"We know and regret it. You see, we know you're a good friend and hope to be yours. Except you moved before we could tell you," explained Sharishta.  
  
Yugi smiled.  
  
"Thank you guys."  
  
"Iie. Arigatou," said Akitasha and winked.  
  
"You will visit us, right?" asked Ritashi.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Sorry to break up this little reunion, but we have to present out second surprise," said Anzu.  
  
The teammates nodded and backed off so Yugi could see someone walked in and his eyes widened in shock before melting into happiness.  
  
"Ryou!" he shouted and embraced him. "You're better."  
  
"Hai, Yugi and I'm sorry. I never realized how lonely you were, until Sugoroku brought me here and Anzu and Honda explained everything to me," he explained with sadness and guilt in his chocolate eyes.  
  
"It's alright Ryou. I'm just glad you're out of your shock and your normal self again," Yugi said.  
  
"Me to Yugi. Me to."  
  
"Yugi we still have one last surprise," said Honda.  
  
"Having made new friends and having my other ones with me, what more could I ask for?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Depends. If you've forgotten me."  
  
Yugi's eyes gleamed and threw himself on the person in the doorway, who almost lost his balance on the impact.  
  
"Yugioh! Yugioh! I missed you so much!"  
  
"And I you," he whispered in his ear and hugged him back.  
  
"Well now that all the surprises are revealed, let's party!" cried out Jounouchi.  
  
Everyone cheered. Music was played and some ate, drank, and did what ever. Most talked and some danced. And some dueled. As the party was going on, Seto pulled Yugi, Yami, and Ryou aside into the next room and spread out an ancient looking scroll.  
  
"Hikari, Yami. Ryou, I've found translations on the scroll that me and Yami found on our scouting expedition."  
  
"What did you find?" Yami asked.  
  
"It seems to be a prophecy. But not in a way people usually write it."  
  
"Can you read it?" asked Yami.  
  
"Dark. Light. They're now in peace, but soon another evil will come and consume the powerful one of the Dark and kill the ones of their people's enemy's blood. First their family of Light, then their kin's people. Death, Destruction and Hate, will consume this land and be dead from fate."  
  
The two lights went white. Yami seemed deep in thought, then said.  
  
"That would be Bakura or me, wouldn't it?" he asked sadly, and looked over at Yugi and embraced him.  
  
"It will be alright," he whispered.  
  
"I don't want to go through death again. I've gone through it twice and I don't want Ryou to go through it at all."  
  
"Hush, it is going to be alright. We'll tackle it. Because we're all close friends and won't let anything bad happen to each other. Just like you said, remember?" Yami reassured.  
  
Yugi smiled, then went to Ryou and put an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Yugioh's right. If it is Bakura, we'll protect you. We'll all tackle it till it's done."  
  
Ryou smiled at Yugi and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Any time Ryou. Any time."  
  
"Well, now we have that settled, let's get back to the party. Come on," Seto suggested and shoved them back in.  
  
"First he grabs us, then shoves us," Yami grumbled.  
  
"Lighten up," said Yugi.  
  
He was suddenly grabbed by Anzu and dragged onto the dance floor.  
  
"Come on Yugi, dance with me."  
  
Yugi and Anzu laughed as they did. Ryou got caught up with a game of chess with Ritashi and Yami in a duel game with Tori. Yami's eyes wandered to Anzu and smiled.  
  
'I'm forever grateful Anzu. Thank you for helping Hikari,' he thought.  
  
Then his gaze wandered to Yugi and would have forever stayed if Tori hadn't said, "Your move."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soon it was time to leave and the team said goodbye and departed. Everyone else helped clean up and once that was done Yugi went to his three friends and gave them a bright smile.  
  
"Arigatou. This really made me happy and cheered me up," he said happily.  
  
"Any time Yugi, any time," said Jounouchi.  
  
"I have to go now," he said sadly. "But I promise to visit soon."  
  
He gave each of them a hug and waved goodbye as he, Yami, Ryou, and Seto disappeared. The trio sighed sadly.  
  
"Until next time," Anzu whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Late that night, Hikari and Yami lied in the hammock as it gently rocked back and forth.  
  
"Gomen ne that you were lonely when we were gone," Yami suddenly said.  
  
"It's okay. That party really cheered me up."  
  
"Nice to have friends like them."  
  
"Very."  
  
They were silent.  
  
"Hikari, at the party, I noticed you looked tired. Have you been getting any sleep?" Yami asked as he rolled onto his stomach and looked down at him.  
  
Hikari didn't answer, and avoided looking up.  
  
"Hikari?"  
  
"Not much," he finally answered. "The storm has been keeping me up. Especially the thunder."  
  
Yami sat up, as did Hikari, and put a hand on Hikari's cheek.  
  
"What else are you hiding from me?" he asked, frowning.  
  
"Nothing else, err, I mean no."  
  
"Hikari," Yami said in a warning tone.  
  
"Really Yugioh. That's it. There's nothing I'm hiding from you. If I was, you would have ended up prying it out of me by now," Hikari protested.  
  
Yami looked into Hikari's eyes and looked for any guilt. None. He sighed and removed his gaze.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why do you always hide how you really feel?"  
  
"Yugioh, boku..." Hikari tried to explain, but failed and looked away.  
  
Yami took Hikari's chin and pulled his face towards his.  
  
"Hikari. Look at me."  
  
Hikari slowly focused his eyes on Yami.  
  
"Why?" he asked again.  
  
Hikari suddenly hugged Yami.  
  
"Because I don't want anyone to worry about me," he heard Hikari mumble.  
  
"But Hikari. Hiding it only makes it worse. You of all people should know that."  
  
"I know, but..."  
  
"Hush. I understand."  
  
Hikari went quiet. As the moon rose and the breeze swayed the hammock the twins sat there, already parted, and gazed up at the sky with drawn up knees.  
  
"Tsuyayaka (Beautiful) moon tonight," Hikari complimented.  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"You never really bad an eye for nature."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Yami asked with a small humph.  
  
"Nothing. Just that it doesn't seem you think anything is Tsuyayaka."  
  
"I thought mother was. And...you."  
  
"Are you calling me a girl?" Hikari asked with a pout.  
  
"No," Yami said while laughing. "I don't mean in a feminine way, but it's just you're a little bit more then handsome."  
  
"So are you," Hikari said with a smile.  
  
Yami shook his head, but couldn't help smiling.  
  
"I can't believe we went through a war and you defeated Bakura. I can't believe we survived it all," Hikari whispered with the shake of his head.  
  
"But we did Hikari, and that's all that matters."  
  
"What about our next adventure?" he questioned.  
  
"I bet we'll survive it, just like this one."  
  
"I hope so. I was lucky not to lose anybody precise to me."  
  
"Unfortunately, I almost did," Yami said quietly and hugged Hikari tightly as if to make sure he was still there.  
  
"But you didn't. And that's what counts now. Right?" Hikari asked with a small smile.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Now can you loosen up? I think I'm slim enough," Hikari teased.  
  
Yami laughed and let go of his brother.  
  
"You know Hikari the moon does look pretty. It reminds me of you."  
  
"And the sun reminds me of you."  
  
"What do you think it will be this time?" Yami suddenly asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" his twin brother asked curiously with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"We had a war and all these dangerous adventures. What do you think will be next?"  
  
Hikari shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. Events come in unsuspected ways. It could be in another realm for all I know."  
  
"I hope you won't experience death again."  
  
"And I hope you never experience it at all."  
  
"I almost experienced a fate worse then death," Yami said quietly.  
  
Hikari looked at Yami with a raising his other eyebrow.  
  
"Losing you of course."  
  
Hikari giggled.  
  
"Should have known."  
  
They were silent again.  
  
"Yugioh, I sort of wish all the dangerous adventures would end."  
  
"So do I, but fate has a few things install for us before it's all over."  
  
"I know," Hikari sighed sadly.  
  
"But, let's be thankful that the first part is over. Or we can imagine one down, who knows how many more to go."  
  
"I'll do that Yugioh. I'll do that," Hikari said, than went back in looking at the moon.  
  
'One adventure down, who knows how many to go.'  
  
The End  
  
~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~  
  
Mijikai: I can't believe I finished it.  
  
Yami: Thank god. No more chapters.  
  
Yugi: Awwwwww.  
  
Mijikai: Just because I finished doesn't mean I won't write more. ^- ^  
  
Yami: Oh, no.  
  
Mijikai: Better believe it bud.  
  
Yugi: I want to right one. How Yugi Mutou died.  
  
Yami: WHAT!!!  
  
Yugi: I'm just kidding. But I want to write one. Can I?  
  
Mijikai: Be my guest.  
  
Yugi: Yea! I'm thinking of writing Angel or The Gothic Angel (Ice Love of the White Sorceress)  
  
Yami: :0  
  
Mijikai: I hope this was a good fan fic and hope you enjoyed it. And I look forward in meeting all of you again if you ever read any of my other fanfics. Bye!  
  
REVIEW! 


End file.
